


Un caso arduo, un serio atraco y un sentimiento nunca olvidado

by FanFiker_FanFinal



Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-20 05:08:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 36,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFiker_FanFinal/pseuds/FanFiker_FanFinal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando Miles Edgeworth vuelve de Europa después de haber dejado esa nota, Phoenix no lo recibe muy bien. Pero un acontecimiento repentino les hará desenterrar sus sentimientos más profundos y concentrarse en la resolución de un complicado caso donde, esta vez, la fiscalía tiene que ganar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Volver a verle

**Author's Note:**

> Universo: Ace Attorney Justice for All  
> Advertencias: Slash, relación chico-chico.  
> Disclaimer: Phoenix Wright Ace Attorney y toda su saga son propiedad de Capcom para Nintendo. No se pretende violar copyright. Quizá sí a cierto fiscal.
> 
> Aclaraciones del capítulo: Hay algunas cosas del canon que no se respetan, por ejemplo, el fic se sitúa después del caso del Samurai de acero, pero no se tiene en cuenta ese caso, como si no hubiera ocurrido.
> 
> Agradecimientos: A Paradice-Cream por su rapidez y profesionalidad (el lujo es mío, nena) y al universo por darme la ocasión de encontrar personas que aún tienen ganas de leer sobre esta OTP.

Beta: Paradice-Cream

* * *

Phoenix Wright aplastó el papel que tenía delante en su escritorio. Era incapaz de continuar leyendo, aún embargado como estaba por las emociones de volver a ver a su rival plantado frente a él en el tribunal. Después de casi un año, el muy gilipollas regresaba como si nada hubiera ocurrido, con el mismo rictus frío y ausente en la cara, como si la nota de suicidio escrita dijera "me voy de vacaciones". Imbécil. El moreno se había contenido durante el juicio, pero una vez finalizado, se dirigió con todo su ímpetu hacia Edgeworth, quien lo miraba, atónito. ¿Acaso esperaba que lo recibiera con los brazos abiertos, después de todo el tiempo que el abogado había dedicado para encontrarle? Él y Gumshoe revolvieron medio mundo hasta que un día, el inspector, dejó caer, como por arte de magia, que seguía vivo. Casi como un mantra o quizá una ilusión estúpida a la que agarrarse, Phoenix siguió haciendo su trabajo, rumiando su rutina, tratando de crear la ilusión de un Miles vivo en alguna parte del mundo, sano y solitario. Cuántas veces deseó verlo, saber de él, solo para su tranquilidad. Y ahora que volvía, había reaccionado como un toro salvaje, tirándose a la yugular. Los ojos de Phoenix escocían al rememorar la terrible bronca fuera del tribunal. Franziska había sido la primera en dirigirse a él, atónita, pestañeando como si su querido hermano fuera una ilusión vana.

—¿Cómo te atreves a presentarte ante mí sin el menor atisbo de vergüenza?

—Pensaba que el fiscal Miles Edgeworth estaba muerto y enterrado. ¡No quería volver a verte! —Edgeworth se quedó plantado, sin replicar, escuchando toda la retahíla del abogado—. ¿No dices nada? ¿Ni siquiera vas a disculparte? Supongo que es muy propio de ti... no crees que debas darnos explicaciones de qué haces o adónde vas. No me malinterpretes —había dicho, añadiendo una sonrisa inicua impropia de sus facciones alegres—, no soy tu pareja, pero cuando uno tiene cierto contacto debería despedirse de forma más propia, ¡no con una mísera renuncia vil y cobarde! ¡Porque eso eres, un maldito cobarde! ¡No deberías haber vuelto de entre los muertos, Edgeworth! ¡Sigues enterrado para mí!

Después de su arrebato, Phoenix se marchó, ajeno a todo. Maya lo alcanzó poco después y se subió con él en el metro, sin hacer preguntas, sin atreverse a tocar el tema y ahora había bajado a por hamburguesas para cenar. Suspiró, elevando el brazo derecho por encima de la silla, echando el cuerpo hacia atrás, sintiéndose derrotado... ¿qué excusa podía darle a Maya para no comer? Contempló el sofá, deseando dormir para no pensar, y su mirada volvió hacia los papeles. No se podía concentrar, ni creyó poder hacerlo en varias horas. Debía haber ido directamente a su apartamento, pero sabía que el recuerdo de Miles le perseguiría. No, había preferido encerrarse en su despacho, donde las memorias de Mia le asaltaban, rodeado de gruesos volúmenes y con las luces de neón reverberando en el hotel de enfrente.

 

Cuando Maya volvió con las hamburguesas calientes en sus manos, encontró a Nick recostado en el antiguo sofá del despacho. Suspirando, dejó la comida sobre la mesita de la entrada y buscó una manta para colocársela encima. Acarició su cabello puntiagudo, y se preguntó si seguía enfadado con Edgeworth. Jamás creyó que escucharle decir aquello le dolería como si ella hubiera sido la culpable. Maya era consciente, como pocos, del vínculo especial entre los dos, y sabía que ambos debían estar comiéndose la cabeza por la bronca de hace unas horas. Por suerte, Nick tenía una sorprendente habilidad para dormir. En su apartamento lujoso, quizá su rival no tendría tanta suerte.

 

Miles Edgeworth había tenido, curiosamente, la misma idea que su rival, solo que él no dejaba de garabatear papeles, sin descanso. El papeleo era denso y le impedía pensar, de modo que dejaba atrás todas sus preocupaciones y se concentraba leyendo acerca de lo que había llegado a amar: su profesión. Sin embargo, su cuello se resentía por las numerosas horas que llevaba sentado ante el escritorio de ébano. Alzó la vista hacia el reloj sobre la mesa, que él mismo había dado la vuelta, y lo giró: las cuatro de la mañana. Por favor. Había estado estudiando durante ocho horas seguidas, sin hacer paradas. Su estómago gruñó de angustia y por un momento se planteó llamar a Angel Starr y encargarle alguno de sus combinados, a pesar de que se había jurado no comer comida rápida en su vida. Al día siguiente tenía una cita con Gumshoe para ir a ver a unos componentes de una banda callejera que poseían cierta información sobre la investigación de un caso reabierto después de varios meses, y no creyó poder estar a la altura sin haber dedicado a su cuerpo algo de descanso. Pensar en Gumshoe fue mala idea, porque le vino a la cabeza Wright como una exhalación. Rememoró su rostro desencajado, su cuerpo enviándole señales de rechazo, su discurso lleno de furia...

_No deberías haber vuelto de entre los muertos, Edgeworth._

_¡Sigues enterrado para mí!_

Demonios, dolía. Dolía, porque Wright jamás le había dedicado palabras tan viles, pero tan ciertas. Podía entender su molestia, pero nunca creyó que se lo tomara de forma tan personal. ¿Le habría decepcionado? No esperaba ser recibido de forma tan dura _._

El modo en que escupió su nombre, como si fuera veneno; la forma en que dijo "no soy tu pareja", como para recalcar algo que jamás sucedería; la impotencia que destilaba su parlamento... todo ello fue hundiéndose en el alma aún sensible del fiscal, condenándolo a la más absoluta soledad. Repudiado. Desechado: por la persona que más le importaba.

Y su mente recordó esos momentos en los que iba a su oficina, con esa manía de enseñarle las pruebas, como si el fiscal fuese a colaborar con él, pobre ingenuo. Sonrió. Wright y Gumshoe no eran tan diferentes. Ambos parecían considerarle importante, y sin embargo, ¿por qué Miles se sentía tan solo? De hecho, parecían ser los únicos que creían en él, pasara lo que pasara. Gumshoe parecía su perrito faldero, y siempre que le pedía algo, corría a por ello, sin importarle si estaba fuera de su rango de actuación, solo porque él se lo pedía. Era patético. Y Wright... tan testarudo y siempre pendiente de los demás... Wright nunca dejaría de tener trabajo porque siempre atraía a las pobres almas mártires y desgraciadas que además, según decían los rumores, no le pagaban. Y el abogado, como si de un justiciero se tratara, las absolvía de toda oscuridad, de todo mal, disfrutando de todo ello. Como también hizo con él. Tan diferente del Wright que conoció hace tiempo, y sin embargo, no parecía haber madurado en absoluto. Aquel niño que compartía su comida con los compañeros que no habían traído almuerzo, que defendía a muerte a su amigo Larry, a pesar de ser el matón de la clase, aquel niño que fue injustamente acusado de robar dinero y que, en lugar de defenderse, solo se echó a llorar, devastado. Miles recordaba ese día porque él siempre se mantenía al margen de todo lo que ocurría. No era muy sociable y no quería mezclarse en peleas ni problemas, pero no aguantó la injusticia. Phoenix era un muchacho ejemplar, aun con sus travesuras de niño, y de repente toda la clase se volvió contra él. Su propia gente, la que le hablaba a diario, le condenó. Recordando una frase de su padre: "todos son inocentes hasta que algo pruebe lo contrario", se levantó y señaló, y sin saberlo, le interrogó como si fuera su abogado. La sonrisa que el niño le dedicó... la atención puesta sobre él después del incidente, la constante compañía... quizá Miles se acostumbró a eso, demasiado. Se encariñó sin saberlo con el idiota de Wright y cuando había crecido lo suficiente para etiquetar ese sentimiento, tuvo que relegarlo a lo más hondo de su alma.

* * *

Aquel miércoles la Jefatura de Policía estaba llena de agentes que iban y venían, como cualquier otro día de trabajo. Edgeworth y Gumshoe recogían unos papeles y hablaban con el oficial que les daría la dirección para visitar al policía retirado, testigo de un antiguo juicio, cuando, al salir, una pequeña comitiva ruidosa junto a la puerta los distrajo: el agente Mike Meekins se despedía de otras dos personas, una jovencita con ropas extrañas y un hombre en traje con el cabello puntiagudo. El corazón de Miles batió tan fuerte que temió desmayarse en ese mismo instante. Apretó su maletín y fijó la vista en el suelo.

—Gumshoe...

—¿Qué hay, amigo? ¿Necesitas algo? —Edgeworth alzó la vista, sin parecer débil ni asustado. No había hecho nada malo, solo desaparecer. Maya le sonrió, permaneció en silencio; a su lado, Phoenix, solo miraba a Gumshoe. Tenía buen aspecto, con su pelo engominado hacia atrás y las mejillas rojas por la prisa.

—En realidad, sí, voy a hablar con tu jefe, ¿está dentro?—si a Edgeworth le molestó que ambos se tuteasen no pareció notarse lo más mínimo; aunque claro, habían sido muchos casos, muchas coincidencias y muchas ayudas. Mucho roce. Apretó el maletín con saña.

—Sí, lo encontrarás en su mesa, como siempre —y entonces Gumshoe lo miró, como si esperara una réplica, momento que aprovechó el abogado para batir su mano en el aire y entrar tras decir adiós, sin haberle mirado ni una sola vez.

_¡Sigues enterrado para mí!_

Ambos echaron a andar, y el inspector, notando ese aire taciturno de Miles, añadió:

—Se le pasará, señor Edgeworth. Él no es rencoroso.

El fiscal lo miró sin esperanza alguna. Sinceramente, lo dudaba.

* * *

Habían hecho una parada en Wilshire Boulevard para comer: la calle hervía de gente trajeada en el centro financiero de Los Ángeles en un caluroso día de mayo y Phoenix parecía especialmente callado.

Maya terminaba su sándwich de pollo y lechuga y tras sorber su coca-cola, señaló el plato de Phoenix.

—Deberías comer, Nick. Tienes que reponer fuerzas —él la miró, sonriente, y limpió un poco de ketchup de su mejilla con la servilleta.

—Ya veo que tú comes por los dos —Maya puso un puchero, resistiéndose a ser ignorada. Nick quería cambiar de tema, pero ella no le dejaría.

—Edgeworth parece cansado y ojeroso. Quizá esté preocupado por todas esas barbaridades que le dijiste ayer —el semblante de Phoenix cambió, echándose hacia atrás en la silla y frunciendo el ceño, suspirando sin darse cuenta.

—Me da igual lo que le pase, no es asunto mío.

Maya dio otro trago a su refresco.

—Qué malo eres mintiendo, Nick. Mira que a Pearl se la pilla enseguida, pero tú ya eres mayorcito... ¿Por qué no le pides perdón? Parece realmente afectado y hoy lo ignoraste como si no estuviera allí.

—Así aprenderá a no desaparecer cuando le da la gana —el abogado miró al horizonte, sus ojos reflejando un brillo travieso, ignorando la quemazón en su pecho.

—Nick... te preocupaste mucho y entiendo tu enfado, pero no arreglarás nada. Tú quieres...

—Maya, ¿has terminado? Vámonos —Phoenix se levantó, cogiendo el maletín que reposaba sobre la silla de al lado, y repasó en su mente aquellas frases dirigidas al fiscal. No se arrepentía. ¿Cómo hacerlo, si era algo tan sincero, tan sentido? ¿Cómo ignorar esa miríada de sentimientos? Edgeworth debía ser partícipe de ellos, debían atravesar su coraza de pasotismo y nada-me-importa para llegar al corazón del bastardo, si es que aún le quedaba un rastrojo.

—¡Pero, Nick, no has comido! ¡Ayer tampoco cenaste! Si no me haces caso te prepararé una encerrona.

Ni las amenazas de Maya parecieron calmar su opinión hacia el fiscal. Demonios, había vuelto de repente, como si no violara ninguna regla de amistades que se marchan sin explicaciones, sin adioses. Se sentía, además, un poco traicionado por Gumshoe, quien seguro le había recibido con los brazos abiertos, fomentando así un posible episodio posterior de "soy Edgeworth y me siento incapaz de afrontar consecuencias, así que me voy con el rabo entre las piernas hasta el otro continente". Flojos los dos. Diantres.

El resto del día lo pasó encerrado en su despacho mientras Maya leía en el sofá, y cuando ambos se sintieron cansados, volvieron al apartamento de Nick, pequeño pero acogedor. Durante el camino de vuelta, Maya se quejó de que ya se había terminado los libros que había sacado de la biblioteca. Phoenix pilló la indirecta. Ya sabía a quién le tocaría traer más lectura para la médium…

* * *

Una semana después, Phoenix acudió a la biblioteca de Los Ángeles, en el centro financiero, para coger unos libros y buscar unas referencias a unos casos. Se sentó en las viejas sillas de madera y trató de concentrarse. Después, resolvió buscar los libros para Maya y cuando tuvo dos títulos juveniles en las manos, seguro de su elección, se giró para marcharse.

—Wright —el abogado alzó la vista para encontrarse con un Edgeworth vestido con ropas casuales: una camisa blanca y pantalones de pitillo negros. Apenas pudo cerrar la boca al darse cuenta de que casi estaba babeando sobre el fiscal. Cambió el semblante de un plumazo, ignorando las reacciones inoportunas que invadían su cuerpo. Esos afilados ojos grises lo miraban con seriedad y algo de súplica, enmarcados por lisas hebras color platino, tan inusuales y especiales como su personalidad.

—Cobarde —espetó Wright como si le hubiera escupido, y salió a toda prisa de allí.

Aún le temblaban las manos al llegar al bufete. Se había parapetado tras la puerta, mientras contemplaba las vistas del hotel Gatewater, calmando su respiración. Había corrido como alma que lleva el diablo mientras las manos le sudaban, mientras su cabeza repasaba el atuendo del fiscal, llevándolo a una absoluta lujuria. _Tener una erección al ver a tu rival vestido con otro color que no es el rojo no es sano, Phoenix. No lo es*_. El moreno suspiró, se deshizo de la chaqueta y se sentó en el sofá. No. Lo único que le ponía Edgeworth era furioso. Eso es. A pesar de su atuendo casual y desenfadado, tan accesible, tan… no. Phoenix apretó los puños, frustrado. Su jodido rival le hacía tener emociones contradictorias; comenzó a pensar en el juez, pero cuanto más quieres engañar a tu mente, más juega contigo, así que ésta le ofreció unas bonitas imágenes de Edgeworth en pleno tribunal, todo seguro de sí mismo, profesional… volvió a apretar los puños aún más, notando el sudor cayendo por la espalda. No quería sentir atracción por él, no en ese momento: seguía enfadado, no le perdonaba, habían sido muchos días sin conocer su paradero. Maldito…

_Wright._

_Estoy aquí._

_He vuelto._

_Para volverte loco._

_Ríndete ante mí._

La idea de un Edgeworth dominante catapultó de nuevo su deseo reprimido, y su brazo se acercó despacio al órgano prohibido.

—No. No…

¿En qué universo paralelo tu mente es más fuerte que tu cuerpo? Y así, porque la manzana prohibida siempre es más gustosa que una que se te permite comer, la mano de Phoenix alcanzó su objetivo. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para quitarse la ropa. Humillante, como un chiquillo lleno de hormonas. Tenía claro que acariciarse con el recuerdo de Edgeworth no era buena idea, pero su cuerpo parecía pensar lo contrario y, minutos después se deshizo ante el pensamiento de su rival, liberando su deseo, cierta tensión y un enfado acusados.

—Maldito seas… Edgeworth.

* * *

Maya estaba de nuevo delante de él, con su maleta, expectante por anunciarle que volvía a Kurain para visitar a Pearl. Ante una ausencia de casos, no tenía sentido permanecer tanto tiempo en el apartamento del abogado cuando su prima pasaba tanto tiempo sola. Phoenix escrutó su rostro, en un vano intento por descubrir una segunda intención en su partida, sin atreverse a preguntar. Finalmente, la acompañó a la estación y, antes de que se marchara, le entregó un paquete que la chica miró con verdadero entusiasmo.

—¿Es un regalo? Oh, veamos qué es —Maya lo desenvolvió, ambos sentados en un banco de la silenciosa estación, esperando al tren. La mirada de Maya se iluminó al ver los libros infantiles—. Oh, Nick...

Estuvo mirando uno por uno, acariciando las portadas y leyendo los resúmenes.

—Estos serán geniales y además podré leérselos a Pearl. Pero me dijiste que no habías podido ir a la biblioteca —el abogado, vestido con una chaqueta negra y unos pantalones vaqueros, se debatió entre decirle la verdad o no; decidió, finalmente, hacerlo público.

—Los mandó Edgeworth —Maya lo miró, pasmada.

—¿En serio? —abrió la boca, alucinada, reacción que Phoenix interpretó muy claramente, pues él ya pretendió rechazarlos, pero se contuvo porque no estaban dirigidos a él, aunque sí lo estaba el escrito.

—¿No puedes aceptarlos? No te preocupes, se los daré a Gumshoe, puedes escribirle una nota si quieres —cuando el abogado trató de arrebatárselos, Maya endureció la mirada.

—No me refiero a eso. Los aceptaré solo si prometes hacer las paces con él, Nick. Se siente mal: necesitaba entender sus emociones y por eso se marchó, pero te echa de menos, lo sé.

Phoenix miró al infinito y rio ante la absurda frase, cansado de la constante defensa de Maya hacia el fiscal.

—Eso sí tiene gracia. ¿Tú no me echas de menos y él sí?

—¿Por qué eres tan injusto? —ah, vaya, ya estaba de nuevo Maya con los ojos llorosos. No soportaba verla así, le hacía deshacerse por dentro—. Es un buen hombre y tú le quieres. Prométemelo, Nick.

Phoenix, con las manos en su chaqueta, no respondió.

—Bien, entonces no volveré —y sacó un cuaderno de su maleta, arrancó una hoja y escribió algo rápidamente, entregándoselo a Phoenix—. Tus disculpas o mi nota. Si la rompes, se la mandaré por correo.

_Malditas Fey, no solo tenían que tener poder de canalización, sino también mal genio. Eso no va por ti, jefa._

Phoenix aterrizó, agarró la nota escrita por su amiga, la desdobló y leyó.

_Querido señor Edgeworth:_

_Nick me ha dado los libros y son perfectos, muchas gracias. A Pearl le encantarán. Estoy muy apenada por no poder darle algo a cambio, así que le mando a Nick para que haga lo que quiera con él. No le aguanto y seguro que usted podrá castigarle debidamente._

_Un abrazo._

_Su amiga, Maya._

—No le daré esta nota —dijo él, abochornado, arrugándola. ¿Cómo podría dejarse chantajear por una niña de dieciocho años? Maldita... desde luego no había nacido para andar por ahí con mujeres, eran demoníacas.

—Se la escribiré por correo si no haces las paces —dijo Maya recogiendo su maleta y levantándose—. Tengo su móvil. Me enteraré si no has hablado con él.

El traqueteo del tren los sacó del tema estrella y Phoenix, callado, asistió a la marcha de su amiga; el movimiento del tren la separó de su vida, de nuevo, dejándole solo. Solo para desahogarse, o para arreglar el entuerto. Ninguna de las dos opciones sonaban atractivas.

* * *

Miles Edgeworth encendió la lámpara de su escritorio. Caía la noche mientras él trabajaba en la oficina. Tampoco es como si alguien estuviera esperándole fuera de aquella sala tan minuciosamente ordenada, por mucho que él deseara tener a cierta persona plantada al otro lado de la puerta... de la puerta a la que ahora estaban tocando. Miles se levantó como un resorte, como si su repentina imaginación hubiera podido crear ese minuto de gloria, notando el corazón bombear con rapidez mientras se acercaba. Pese a que detrás de la puerta no estaba la cara que él quería ver, eso no quería decir que la presencia de alguien no le animara; de hecho, era la única persona que podría buscarlo sin motivo alguno.

—Señor Edgeworth, le traigo la cena. Un pajarito me ha dicho que ayer no cenó. Debería reponer fuerzas —y le plantó en la cara un combinado de Angel Starr. El fiscal abrió los ojos, alucinado. Quizá debería ponerse a fantasear más a menudo, al parecer funcionaba. Solo que no tenía ganas de ver a ese inspector pesado. Sin decir nada, agarró el paquete cuadrado que le ofrecía y se volvió a sentar en el escritorio, mientras Gumshoe lo acompañaba sentándose en el sofá.

—¿Necesita ayuda? Trabaja mucho —señaló el inspector. Por un momento, Miles lo miró, apenado. Un inspector de policía con un sueldo miserable lo invitaba a cenar; supuso que no podía pedir otra cosa; al menos, Gumshoe le era fiel. Contempló, soñador, el escritorio donde yacía el borrador enviado junto a los libros hace unos días. Repasó la nota con un sentimiento de esperanza.

" _Wright:_

_Te dejaste los libros en la biblioteca. De haber sabido que mi presencia iba a causarte tal malestar, no te habría saludado. Me gustaría recuperar nuestra amistad. Por lo menos dile a Maya que acepte este regalo, sé que regresará pronto a su pueblo y así podrá estar entretenida entre tanto entrenamiento._

_Tuyo,_

_Miles Edgeworth"._

Naturalmente, había sustituido ese "tuyo" por "un saludo", o de lo contrario, es posible que a Wright le hubiera dado un síncope. Nah, ni siquiera se molestaría en gastar un poco de tiempo con él, seguiría enfadado, aunque no le faltaba razón. A sus ojos, podía parecer como un rival despechado, molesto por haber sido derrotado. Nada más lejos de la realidad. Esperó que al menos conservara su nota, porque no había recibido respuesta. Parecía estar muy cabreado, Wright no le había retirado la palabra durante tanto tiempo.

—¿Señor Edgeworth? —el fiscal se volvió a mirar al inspector, que comía en el sofá con las piernas abiertas y con la caja lo más alta posible para no manchar—. Le estaba diciendo si le queda mucho.

—Detective, será mejor que cuando se levante no haya ninguna migaja en mi pulcro sofá —Gumshoe lo miró, palideció y se sentó en el suelo. Miles quiso decirle que su suelo también era demasiado apreciado, pero tenía hambre, así que sacó su combinado "huella digital" y comenzó a saborearlo. Una pena que Angel Starr quedara convertida en una simple repartidora de comida; al menos había eludido la cárcel, no como Jake Marshall. Sabía que Gumshoe, de vez en cuando, le llevaba algún combinado de ella para animarlo. Se sintió tan desgraciado... durante años, su desempeño en llegar a ser el mejor lo había distraído de todo sentimiento humano; salvo de extrañar a su padre. Ahora, añoraba los momentos con Wright, los momentos perdidos, quizá evaporados para siempre. Gumshoe estaba tan pendiente de él que era enfermizo; esa muchacha podría estar interesado en él, esa jovencita, ¿cuál era el nombre? ¿Maggie? Oh, no, Maggey... Había estudiado ese caso después de volver, una de las pistas por las que cogieron al asesino tuvo que ver con su nombre. A Wright apenas le había costado deducir lo sucedido, a pesar de todas las trampas puestas por un asesino aficionado, aunque le imaginó en el tribunal, nervioso, sudando, con el dedo apuntando al testigo mientras Franziska lo llenaba de latigazos. ¿Tendría marcas en el cuerpo todavía? Oh, mierda, debía dejar de pensar en el terco de Wright y comer su bandeja. Y prestarle atención al inspector, que le había traído la cena muy amablemente, además de ser una de las personas que le recibieron con mayor alegría a su vuelta, incluso sin cuestionarle nada.

 

 

 

Ay... no puedo expresar la ilusión que me hace publicar sobre este fandom.

Los reviews se celebrarán con cohetes.^^

_CONTINUARÁ_


	2. Exceso de confianza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agradecimientos: A Paradice Cream por un excelente trabajo beteando y por poner el título a esta parte.
> 
> A Mia Attorney por comentar y a Ophelie K Burke por favoritear.
> 
> A Isma (Pitchi) por haberme buscado por toda página slash hasta encontrarme. Te dedico este capítulo, espero que te guste.

**Un caso arduo, un serio atraco y un sentimiento nunca olvidado**

**FanFiker_FanFinal**

Beta: Paradice-Cream

_2\. Exceso de confianza_

Dolía. Apenas podía girarse, ya que al hacerlo el costado le dolía horrores. Trató de abrir los ojos: no debía encontrarse bien porque la última vez que despertó su escenario era un hospital; no sabía cuánto tiempo había permanecido sedado y recordaba haber visto al inspector Gumshoe yendo a visitarle, pero nada más. Aún algo aturdido, solo podía reconocer el sitio donde estaba ahora como una casa muy elegante, desprovista de adornos, con caros muebles de diseño; un habitáculo imposible de mantener dada su situación económica. ¿Cuánto tiempo había dormido y por qué su mente tenía un velo de confusión que no le permitía recordar? Oh. La cabeza le martilleaba y algunas imágenes asomaron a su conciencia.

La parada del autobús.

El barrio donde jamás debió ir.

El atracador que lo golpeó.

El brillo de una navaja.

Justo cuando comenzaba a recordar, todo volvió a oscurecerse.

Varias horas después, alguien le dio golpecitos en un brazo para despertarlo.

—Wright, despierta. Necesito limpiarte la herida —el abogado apenas enfocó un rostro puntiagudo, de ojos acerados y cabello liso color plateado. ¿Se había muerto y había ido al cielo? ¿Y por qué los ángeles se parecían a Miles?

—Otra pesadilla...

Sin embargo, el hombre pareció enfadarse y tras agarrarle de forma firme los hombros para sentarle, Wright vio que no era una pesadilla: Miles Edgeworth permanecía de rodillas ante él, con un trapo húmedo en la mano y con claras intenciones de desabrocharle la camisa. ¿Qué coño estaba pasando ahí?

Miles Edgeworth había vuelto al trabajo apenas tres días después de su regreso, abriendo uno de los casos más conflictivos de Los Ángeles; tras recabar las pruebas, analizarlas y leer los testimonios del juicio celebrado hace dos años acerca de un supuesto asesinato entre bandas, aparcó su deportivo rojo junto a la comisaría y siguió al inspector Gumshoe a uno de los coches policiales camuflados. Ambos habían cambiado su atuendo habitual por ropas que no llamaran la atención en el lugar al que se dirigían: un barrio del norte donde vivía mayoritariamente la raza negra de Los Ángeles, una zona donde uno no podía ir alegremente y sin compañía. Miles y Gumshoe habían salido del coche un poco antes de llegar al corazón del barrio en cuestión cuando un muchacho los empujó mientras corría a toda velocidad.

—¡Eh, amigo, cuidado! —exclamó Gumshoe. El fiscal logró ver el objeto que el chico llevaba en las manos antes de que su corazón latiera, desbocado.

—¡Oh, no! ¡Persíguelo, deprisa! —Gumshoe apenas pudo cuestionar las órdenes; salió tras el joven mientras localizaba su placa.

Mientras tanto, y movido por una fatal corazonada, Miles Edgeworth corrió hacia el lado contrario. Ese chaval llevaba un maletín negro entre los brazos, como si lo que llevara fuera algo importante, como si no fuera suyo, como si hubiera sido arrancado por la fuerza, y tras un maletín, habría un dueño. Preso de un inesperado pánico, arrancó a correr por las sucias calles, llenas de pintadas; algunos pisos tenían rotas las ventanas y también lo estaban algunas farolas. Miles apretó el paso, tratando de localizar algo que sus ojos, realmente, no querían ver. Su corazón pareció estallar al encontrar el motivo de su búsqueda: un hombre vestido con un elegante traje negro yacía en el suelo, inconsciente. De la zona del pecho manaba bastante sangre. Miles venció su primer impulso de quedarse paralizado: su sangre fría se hizo presente, se agachó y tomó el pulso con manos temblorosas. Bien, estaba vivo. Retiró la chaqueta que lo cubría para ver el alcance de la herida: era un corte profundo y necesitaba puntos urgentemente, tendrían que llevarlo a un hospital. Además, estaba inconsciente. Aquel malnacido debía haberlo golpeado. Miles sintió un desasosiego extraño, como si aquello le afectara a él: ¿tal vez conocía al individuo de algún antiguo caso? Se quitó la chaqueta, apretó fuerte para detener la hemorragia, y al desabrocharle el cuello… —¿un cuello de cura?— no pudo creer lo que vio: ese cabello negro, aunque peinado hacia atrás y sin sus características puntas tiesas, y aquel rostro inconsciente pertenecían a Phoenix Wright, abogado defensor y protagonista de sus sueños románticos. Rápidamente, llamó a Gumshoe desde su móvil, y diez minutos después, una ambulancia venía a auxiliarlos.

Miles alargó el brazo derecho para limpiar la herida del costado: era un navajazo limpio y certero: un poco más y habría afectado al hígado. El pensamiento de que podría haberlo perdido, de haber podido asistir a su muerte como espectador, le heló la sangre. Limpió con cuidado, le retiró la venda para cambiársela y observó los puntos. Por suerte, no estaban infectados, pero era una herida importante, tardaría en curarse. Miró a Wright a los ojos, que estaba algo azorado y lo observaba con curiosidad. Diablos. Tenía ganas de pegarlo por haber ido vestido así a ese barrio inmundo. Era todo un suicida, ¿en qué estaba pensando? Oh, claro, cuando esa muchacha, Maya, no estaba a su lado, Wright solo hacía tonterías. La piel del abogado estaba caliente, y tras ponerle el apósito cogió de nuevo el trapo húmedo y comenzó a pasarlo por el abdomen de Wright, despacio, con cuidado, con mucho cuidado, por su abdomen liso, señal de que lo ejercitaba a menudo. Algo ofuscado, y casi sin darse cuenta de la adoración con la que lo limpiaba, subió al pecho, tratando de memorizar las líneas duras, sus tetillas rosadas, erectas por la humedad. Llegó a la clavícula, y también le dedicó unos minutos que parecieron interminables. Su otro brazo, el izquierdo, se aproximó ahora con cuidado para testar la temperatura. Le tocó, apenas una caricia, una señal para recordarle que estaba ahí con él, en su cama, que Dios no se lo había llevado de su lado, que le daba una última oportunidad. A través de la palma podía sentir la alta temperatura del abogado. Y entonces, animado y quizá envalentonado por el momento, el fiscal le miró a los ojos. Wright no había apartado la vista, curioso, siguiendo los movimientos con sus grandes ojos azules muy abiertos, expectantes, como si preguntara cuál sería el siguiente paso, con un pequeño rubor cubriendo sus mejillas. Fue un momento tan eterno, tan valioso: dos rivales mirándose a los ojos, sin orgullo, sin mentiras, tan solo reconociéndose, tanteándose. Y después de lo que parecieron horas, Wright alzó su brazo izquierdo y le agarró la muñeca. El contacto visual se rompió. Miles lo observó, extrañado, su corazón bailando ante el contacto. Jamás lo habían tocado ahí. Nadie le había mirado de ese modo y nadie le había agarrado con tal posesividad. Wright le arrancó el paño, lo arrojó al suelo y volvió a ponerle la mano en el pecho, como si quisiera… sentirlo. El abogado cerró los ojos mientras cubría las manos de Edgeworth con las suyas, calentándolas enseguida debido a la temperatura. Miles notó la dureza de su pecho a través de las palmas de sus manos, la febril calentura del cuerpo de su rival, un cuerpo expuesto ante él, un contacto que Wright no parecía negarle, a pesar de todos los insultos del pasado y se inclinó sin pensar. Olisqueó su cuello, besó su clavícula, y cuando las manos de Wright desaparecieron, quizá para atraerlo con sus brazos hacia él, el fiscal rompió toda la magia. Se levantó, asustado, mientras los ojos de Wright lo miraban, atónitos. Se levantó, con las rodillas doloridas por la posición y a grandes zancadas abandonó la habitación.

* * *

Había llegado a Watts subido en un autobús de la zona, como aconsejaban; se había aprendido las calles porque lo peor en aquel sitio era andar desorientado, cualquiera lo notaría y sería presa fácil para el saqueo. Ir en coche no estaba recomendado porque las bandas solían llevarte por las callejuelas hasta acorralarte, robarte el coche, todo tu dinero y hasta quizá matarte. Uno de los barrios más peligrosos de Los Ángeles. ¿Qué había hecho mal? Iba vestido con un traje de cura para que lo relacionaran con ese jesuita que colaboraba para reinsertar a los jóvenes del gueto en la sociedad, había ido cuando el sol estaba en su cénit porque las bandas no solían atacar hasta que caía la noche... y de repente un chaval lo había empujado y le había clavado una navaja afilada, sin preguntar, preso de unos nervios angustiosos. Después no recordaba nada, salvo despertarse donde creía podía ser el apartamento de lujo de alguna mujer rica. Ver al fiscal Edgeworth plantado ante él tras su desmayo le hizo reír: así que al fin y al cabo, había ido a parar precisamente allí, junto a su rival. Era un sitio agradable y olía a jazmín, y esa, quizá, era la cama de Miles, lo que pudo comprobar al ser despertado. Edgeworth parecía enfadado y blandía un paño húmedo que dejó aparcado un momento en cuanto lo sentó para desabrocharle la camisa. Wright no daba crédito. ¿Estaba Edgeworth haciendo de enfermero? ¡Pero si todas esas cosas le daban grima! No podía ver la sangre, se mareaba; tampoco aguantaba las alturas (oh, no, ese miedo era suyo), y se ponía terriblemente enfermo cuando la tierra temblaba. Asistió al espectáculo del gran fiscal enfermero, quitándole el apósito, examinando sus puntos y limpiando alrededor. El cabello platino caía sobre su cara, y Wright batalló entre decirle algo o alargar el brazo para retirarle los mechones y así ver su cara; no podía ver la expresión del otro, aunque parecía concentrado. Si le hablaba, quizá Edgeworth le lanzara el trapo a la cara y le dijera "límpiate tú". Rompería la magia. Esa magia que fue aumentando justo cuando el fiscal pasó de limpiar el costado a los abdominales. Wright observó, concentrándose en esa sensación, sintiendo cómo su parte baja despertaba mientras Edgeworth, quizá alterado por la calentura de su cuerpo, hacía círculos con su mano, tal vez envalentonado creyendo una falta de lucidez por su parte, asombrado por la inesperada atención. Wright suspiró, deseando más, y entonces sus ojos se cruzaron en un desafío eterno, y le agarró con la zurda, deshaciéndose de la única barrera entre ambos. Ah... los dedos de Miles seguían húmedos, ahora sobre su piel, mientras él mismo dirigía las caricias alrededor del pecho, apretando las manos, en un contacto extremo. Jadeó al sentir a Edgeworth inclinado sobre él, aún con la camisa alrededor de los hombros, y un pequeño y atrevido beso en su clavícula acabó de hacerle arder; cuando, con toda su intención de demostrar a ese idiota y perverso fiscal cuánto lo deseaba, alargó los brazos empujándolo hacia él, fue rechazado. Wright abrió los ojos, extrañado. Edgeworth, de pie ante él, lo miró con terror, para salir de allí inmediatamente después, dejándolo terriblemente confundido.

_No debería aprovecharme de él en ese estado. Está claro que no es el Wright de siempre, aún tiene la conmoción._

Miles miró por la ventana de su apartamento, envuelto en sus propios brazos, encogido como si acabara de causarle algún daño. Aún sentía ese agarre en su muñeca, instándole a ir más allá, aún sentía el cabalgar de su corazón como si se saliera de su pecho. Oh, claro que lo deseaba. Deseaba envolverse en los brazos del maldito abogado, pero no en ese estado. Cuando Wright recuperara la compostura, le odiaría aún más. Por no hablar de que querría volver a su piso inmediatamente. No, debía reponerse allí, de ese modo, cuando llegase a casa, Wright estaría esperándolo, él no tendría que huir de sus sentimientos, porque finalmente sería correspondido. Suspiró. Eso no pasaría. Wright le odiaba, ni siquiera le había respondido aquella nota, ni le había hecho una llamada.

_¡Sigues enterrado para mí!_

Si no le hubiera encontrado, ahora estaría muerto, dejándole solo rumiando el dolor de saberse odiado. Hasta Franziska había sabido acercarse a él, aunque fuera a golpe de látigo. ¿Cómo podía considerar su vida un éxito si no podía llegar al corazón de Phoenix Wright? Se dio una ducha fría para calmar su mente y su cuerpo y al salir, el abogado estaba sobre el sofá. Había puesto la televisión y su cabello ya no estaba tan puntiagudo.

—Espero que no te importe, no quiero dormir todo el día —fue una frase breve, pero al menos no había rabia ni desprecio, y para Edgeworth fue suficiente bálsamo de alivio.

—Preferiría que te taparas con una manta. Voy a traerla.

Cuando se la lanzó a Wright, haciendo el esfuerzo de no acercarse a más de dos metros de él, el abogado palpó la tela y alzó sus ojos.

—¿Podría darme una ducha? Me siento sucio —las palabras tan claras golpearon de nuevo su ya mellada autoestima.

_Sucio._

_Porque tú le has tocado._

Bajando la mirada, asintió.

—Hay un albornoz en el baño, puedes usarlo.

Ocupó el sofá mientras escuchaba las noticias. La espera se le hizo eterna, por un momento pensó en ir a buscar al abogado al baño, por si hubiera sufrido algún mareo. Finalmente, decidió dejar de obsesionarse y procedió a secarse el pelo con la toalla. Una melodía familiar se escuchó en la sala, y Miles la detuvo antes de que la llamada se cortara. Miles miró la pantalla con fastidio antes de responder.

—Inspector Gumshoe... sí, sigue aquí. No, no se ha marchado... sigue algo atontado, dice muchas estupideces. De todos modos, mala hierba nunca muere. De acuerdo, deja el maletín en mi oficina, ya se lo devolveré yo. Y por cierto, tráeme su parte médico: no creo que le haga mucho caso —El inspector Gumshoe había sido parco en palabras; quizá tenía una cita con esa jovencita... suerte para él, su jueves sería más provechoso.

—¿Recuperaste mi maletín? —la voz de Wright frente a él lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Con el pelo mojado, envuelto en su albornoz blanco y con el rubor febril en las mejillas.

—Fue Gumshoe en realidad quien lo hizo. Persiguió al tipo y logró arrestarlo.

—Um, gracias. ¿Qué hacías en Watts?

—Habíamos ido a entrevistar a algunos chicos del gueto, testigos de un asesinato entre las bandas de Bloods y Crips. ¿Y tú? ¿Puedo preguntar qué hacías allí si no es un caso que vayas a llevar tú? Tu disfraz no te ayudó nada a pasar desapercibido.

Como si hablar de trabajo fuera su única tregua, Phoenix se sentó junto a él.

—Quería investigar algo, pero no esperaba que me atracaran sin llegar a mi objetivo. De cualquier modo, da igual, ¿era el inspector? —Miles asintió y apagó la tele—. Sé que estoy aprovechándome de ti, pero, ¿tienes más gasas? Se me ha mojado la que me cambiaste.

—En el armario del baño hay más, sírvete, Wright —Phoenix tardó un poco en levantarse, aún le dolía la herida y ciertas posturas resultaban dolorosas. No le pasó desapercibido el hecho de que, a pesar de estar huyendo uno de otro, ambos vistieran una prenda sobre su cuerpo, sin nada más. Apretó los puños, en vista de que no podía hacer nada por el palpitar del pecho.

—Edgeworth —Phoenix estaba de nuevo a su lado, mostrando el vendaje—. ¿Puedes hacerlo tú? No veo bien...

Los ojos traviesos de Phoenix bailaron ante él, como si estuviera ofreciéndose; y para redondear el momento, el abogado se abrió el albornoz y sin ningún pudor, alzó los brazos.

—Prometo no tocar.

_Sin embargo, yo no prometo no mirar._

Miles tragó saliva mientras cogía el cendal. El muslo derecho de Wright era visible en todo su esplendor, y además olía a jabón y a jazmín. Había usado su champú. Le quitó el adhesivo lo más rápido posible y tapó los puntos usando solo las yemas de los dedos. La piel de Wright parecía haberse enfriado un poco, seguramente utilizó agua fría para ducharse.

—Gracias —dijo la voz ronca de Phoenix, y Miles se obligó a mirarlo: seguía con el rubor febril en las mejillas, y sus ojos centelleaban. Edgeworth le cerró el albornoz, apartándose de la tentación. Nervioso, jugueteó con el móvil que había dejado sobre la mesita—. Edgeworth.

El fiscal se volvió, alertado. Phoenix miraba al infinito mientras retorcía el cinturón de algodón del albornoz.

—Siento todo lo que te dije en el tribunal.

Edgeworth suspiró. No era malo que hubiesen llegado a ese momento; aclararlo sería lo mejor. Su pobre alma condenada lo necesitaba.

—No importa. Estabas enfadado, te entiendo —la posición del otro cambió, y ahora lo miraba con ojos de tortura.

—¡Creí que estabas muerto! Sé que no soy tu mejor amigo, pero pudiste haberme dicho algo...,como que te ibas a tomar un descanso o algo así. Me preocupé —Miles se giró, observando cómo Wright luchaba contra algo que le quería decir y por algún motivo ocultaba.

—Es cierto, no actué bien. Me sentí herido y se tambalearon todos mis valores — _y además te quería, te quería tanto que me sentí indigno de ti..._

Phoenix se había acercado a él y ahora ambas rodillas se rozaban. Lo miró intensamente, y pronunció:

—Prométeme algo, Edgeworth.

—Dime.

—Que cualquier cosa que te preocupe, cualquier cosa que te haga sentir mal, y por supuesto cualquier cosa que tenga que ver conmigo, me la cuentes. Soy... tu amigo.

Qué oportuna declaración, justo cuando Miles había comprendido que Phoenix jamás sería un amigo para él.

* * *

 

_CONTINUARÁ_

¡Que levante la mano quien quiera un Miles enfermero!

Muchas gracias por leer y comentar.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *


	3. Indagaciones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agradecimientos: A Paradice Cream, que disfruta beteando la historia. ¡Gracias!
> 
> A todos los que comentáis, que me animáis a hacer más fics de esta pareja.
> 
> Esta parte se la dedico a Amy Airiel. Espero que te guste.

_3\. Indagaciones_

Phoenix repasaba todos sus papeles: Gumshoe le había entregado su maletín y no faltaba nada. Tras agradecerle al inspector el haberle salvado la vida (oh, cierto, también tendría que agradecérselo a Edgeworth, quien le llevó en coche del hospital a su maravillosa morada), ató los cabos rápidamente. Así se presentó de nuevo con su traje de abogado en la oficina 1202.

—El jesuita miente. Está protegiendo a uno de los pandilleros de Bloods. Es mayor de edad y no quiere que lo condenen.

Edgeworth le miró severamente.

—Yo hablé con el padre Lionel. ¿Por qué debería creerte?

—¿Por qué vas a creerle a él y a mí no?

Cuando se trataba de trabajo, la pasión entre ambos aumentaba a raudales, atrapándolos en un torbellino de ver quién podía más; Phoenix, normalmente, no estaba interesado en ganar, pero su terquedad por demostrar la verdad eran palabras mayores.

—Fácil: él me dio una prueba —Edgeworth, sentado tras su enorme escritorio de ébano, con una elegante pluma en su mano derecha, repasaba documentos. Wright se acercó al escritorio sin ser invitado, puso la mano sobre la madera y reclamó:

—¿Una prueba? ¿Qué prueba? —Edgeworth solo sonrió.

—Soy de la fiscalía, no se me permite confraternizar con abogaduchos...

Phoenix lo miró, malhumorado.

—¿Ah, sí? Muy bien, volveré a ese barrio entonces, a buscar la prueba definitiva —Edgeworth dejó caer la pluma, se levantó, y su semblante se volvió serio.

—No irás a Watts.

—¿Quién va a impedírmelo, tú? —volvieron a enfrentarse con la mirada, expectantes ante el movimiento del otro.

Edgeworth pareció corregir aquella repentina impulsividad.

—Vete con un policía, Wright. Y por supuesto, cambia tu testamento, me niego a volver a ser tu enfermero.

Wright se sentó sobre el escritorio, apartando los papeles.

—Oh, ya veo. Creí que lo habías pasado bien. Me pareció que te gustaba limpiarme las heridas...

El fiscal lo empujó.

—Wright, déjame trabajar.

—Edgeworth, si te estoy ayudando. Vengo solo para darte esta información y me tratas de embustero.

—Déjame, trabajo mejor solo, tú lo único que haces es desacreditar mis fuentes —Wright se bajó de la madera, decepcionado. Desde que había vuelto a su casa, tres días después del incidente, echaba de menos al frío Edgeworth. El señor témpano de hielo se mostró inflexible cuando Phoenix quiso marcharse aún con los puntos, aludiendo que podía marearse, hacerse daño o cometer alguna estupidez, y él no se hizo de rogar. El señor invierno le había ofrecido su casa, su cama, había cocinado para él y le había dejado compartir su vida durante tres días. Y ahora, Phoenix solo quería tomar el té como Edgeworth lo hacía, y solo quería probar más recetas alemanas, y utilizar sus albornoces para ducharse. Maya lo había telefoneado para ver "cómo iba la cosa". En cuanto Phoenix le contó lo ocurrido, le faltó tiempo para llamar por el móvil al fiscal y asegurarse de que todo era cierto. Edgeworth pareció divertido ante la preocupación de Maya, y después habían seguido hablando sobre libros y cuentos infantiles.

Desde entonces, Phoenix había tratado de estar con él lo máximo posible.

—Tengo que ir mañana a revisión, ¿me llevas, Edgeworth?

—No soy tu chófer.

A pesar de las negativas del fiscal, Phoenix se divertía. Le alegraba saber que volvía a tener una vida donde el otro estaba presente, sin fantasmas de notas amenazantes ni mentores con ganas de desprestigiar pupilos. Pero lo deseaba. Y no sabía cómo apagar ese fuego. Quizá debería preguntarle al señor helado, tal vez él tuviera la clave para enfriar su ardor.

* * *

—Wright... es la sexta vez en la semana que vienes a torturarme —Edgeworth alzó la vista, dejando a un lado la pluma y el fosforito amarillo para recalcar puntos importantes—, ¿no tienes a ningún idiota que defender? ¿Tanto te aburres?

Phoenix se sentó en el sofá junto a la mesa del fiscal y abrió las piernas y los brazos, como si estuviera en su casa.

—Edgeworth, no sabía que verme fuera una tortura. No hay ningún idiota que quiera ser defendido por mí, quizá porque saben que solo gano cuando me enfrento a ti —la mirada de odio del fiscal fue inmediata. Lo señaló como a un vil condenado y se levantó.

—Si no tienes nada mejor que hacer, te solicito que te marches. Tengo mucho trabajo.

—Me has salvado la vida y me siento en deuda contigo —dijo el otro, enarbolando una eterna sonrisa de gratitud que provocó cierta emoción en el otro.

Miles no comprendía. Volvía de Europa, Wright lo ignoraba y quería matarlo. Semanas después, amenazaba con ser el siguiente chicle pegado a su zapato.

—No te entiendo. Me odiabas. Y ahora, ¿quieres estar conmigo? Estás loco, Wright —al momento de pronunciar aquello, se dio cuenta del error.

—Por ti.

—Deja de mofarte y vete.

—Tengo sed, ¿tienes un té?

—No. Vete.

—¿Me llevarás mañana?

—Existen los autobuses, Wright.

—Pero quiero ir contigo. Llévame, Miles.

_Adoro verte a mi lado mientras manejas ese deportivo automático._

_Adoro que te hagas el duro._

_Adoro que me cuides._

_Te deseo._

_Saltaría a esa mesa, te quitaría la ropa y te haría mío._

—Te haría mío.

—¿Qué demonios dijiste? —cuando notó que Edgeworth lo miraba tan rojo como un cangrejo, se dio cuenta de que aquella frase la había pronunciado en voz alta. No lo suficientemente alta como para entenderlo, y tampoco lo suficientemente bajo como para no ser escuchado.

—Bueno, Edgeworth, me iré con una condición: necesito hablar contigo, ¿estás libre mañana? —el fiscal lo miró, aún aturdido.

—No. Tengo trabajo.

—¿Y pasado mañana?

—No.

Phoenix puso las manos sobre las caderas ensanchando el pecho.

—¿Me estás evitando?

—Te lo he dicho, hay un caso que necesita mi máxima atención. No puedo distraerme.

_Diablos con este hombre, me pregunto si se ha hecho una paja alguna vez._

—El viernes, Edgeworth. El viernes nadie trabaja. ¿Podrías concederme unos minutos de tu valioso tiempo? Por nuestra amistad.

Miles se sentó de nuevo en el escritorio, pensativo. Supuso que si no aceptaba, Wright iría todos los días a su oficina hasta que claudicase.

—Está bien, pesado.

* * *

Miles abrió la puerta de su apartamento después de haber subido la primera planta y al meter la llave, por un impulso casi gritó "estoy aquí, Wright". Pero el abogado ya no estaba allí. Estaba gloriosamente solo; no tenía que aguantar que alguien dejara gotas de agua sobre el suelo, ver la cama deshecha o surcos en su mesa de centro. Le gustaba vivir solo. En ese espacio sagrado podía pensar, escuchar el silencio y dormir a horas intempestivas. Se deshizo de la ropa y la colocó pulcramente en el armario para que no se arrugara. Echó un vistazo por su amplio armario, se preguntó qué podría vestir el viernes para la cita con Wright. Quizá unas prendas que no vistiera a menudo, algo más casual sin dejar de ir elegante, como cuando visitó la biblioteca. Wright lo miró con mucha curiosidad entonces.

_No debería pensar en él. No así. Me alegra haber recuperado su amistad, pero no está bien._

Se metió a la ducha y tras cenar una ensalada, se sentó en la cama a repasar de nuevo los papeles del caso. Ese jesuita miente, había dicho Wright, pero no tenía pruebas, por tanto, no podía seguir su lógica. El jesuita atribuía el crimen a un antiguo camarada del acusado que había muerto dos meses después del asesinato; pertenecía a la banda rival, los Crips. Miles suspiró. En temas de bandas callejeras, era tan fácil despistar a la policía… unos y otros se cubrían y siempre había castigos para aquel que quisiera desenvolver la verdad. Tenía que considerar la posibilidad de que hubiera un testigo falso o incluso pruebas falsas. Miles sacó una nota entregada por el cura al inspector Gumshoe. Si esa prueba era falsa, Miles no solo podría acusar al acusado, sino también al jesuita. Desmoronaría el caso consiguiendo al culpable a cualquier precio.

* * *

Maya se despertó muy alegre para encontrar a un duchado Nick desayunando en la cocina, despierto y con energía, leyendo un periódico.

—Buenos días —la chica llevaba ropas normales, una simple blusa blanca y una falda cómoda.

—Maya, sírvete, he hecho zumo.

—Me apetece un batido, Nick. Podríamos ir esta noche a ese sitio donde fuimos con Pearl —se sentó a pesar de todo y se sirvió un gran vaso de zumo de naranja—. Llévame.

—No es posible, Maya —dijo él sin elevar la vista del papel y mordiendo su tostada.

—¿No es posible? ¿Has quedado? —como él no contestó, la chica le cerró el periódico—. ¡Eh! Te estoy hablando.

—Estaré ocupado, lo siento. Podrías ir a la biblioteca o quedarte leyendo aquí, o viendo la tele.

Maya lo miró con ojos entrecerrados, tratando de adivinar qué se traía entre manos su socio, y para eso había que tantear.

—¿A qué hora volverás? ¿Hago la cena?

—Hum, no sé, te llamaré si vuelvo antes de la cena.

Tras una pausa, el semblante de la chica se iluminó repentinamente.

—¡Oh, ya sé! Nick, ya sé con quién tienes la cita —se levantó, emocionada, juntando las

manos en forma de rezo—. Empieza por M, ¿a que sí?

—Maya… la cita no es contigo —Phoenix recogió su plato y lo dejó en el fregadero mientras ella cogía una tostada de las que había en el plato.

—No me engañas, Nick, vas a ver a Edgeworth.

_Por todos los dioses, estas Fey, aparte de canalizar, ¿leen la mente?_

—¿A que he acertado? Y no era M de Maya, sino de Miles. Tiene un nombre muy poco

común, ¿no te parece? —la chica buscó insistentemente algo con lo que untar su tostada.

Phoenix rió de forma traviesa y alzó el brazo, enarbolando el periódico enrollado.

—Lo que no hay es M de mermelada. No busques, me la he acabado yo.

—¡Nick! Sal a comprar. ¿Dónde vamos hoy?

—Al bufete: a limpiar.

Maya puso los brazos en cruz, apretó la mandíbula, fastidiada: les esperaba un día duro.

* * *

Eran casi las seis cuando Phoenix y Maya terminaron de limpiarlo todo. Había millones de papeles que el abogado tendría que revisar, así como apuntes de Mia que había encontrado en algunos expedientes de casos ya resueltos.

Desde el bufete, Phoenix llamó a Edgeworth para decirle que acababa de terminar y preguntarle dónde podrían verse. El fiscal sugirió ir a una cafetería del centro financiero, puesto que él también seguía trabajando. Phoenix aceptó, contento, quizá Edgeworth lo llevara de vuelta a su apartamento. Y quizá podrían ir a cenar. Suspiró, pensando cómo podría proponerle todo aquello sin que Edgeworth le dijera que no. Parecía siempre tan corto de tiempo, tan celoso de su intimidad. No le había visto relajarse nunca. No salía con compañeros de la profesión ni tampoco le veía con amigos. En ese sentido, seguía tan insociable como en la escuela. Salvo a veces Franziska, con quien sí parecía tener cierto contacto… por favor, ¿cómo aguantaba Edgeworth a la loca esa? ¿Se llevaría el látigo a sus encuentros? Oh, no, olvidaba que solo lo usaba con gente como él y Gumshoe. Debía ser toda una fiera en la cama. ¿Qué tipo podría acercársele sin salir magullado? Seguro que era virgen.

—Nick, ¿de qué te ríes?

—Franziska von Karma es virgen —estableció, divertido.

—¿Qué? ¿Te lo ha dicho?

—Oh, Maya, no es necesario preguntar. ¿Qué tipo se acercaría a ella tratando de entablar una conversación en cuanto viera lo que oculta su mano larga?

—Mmmm, no sé —dijo Maya colocando unas cajas—, ¿quizá Edgeworth?

La posibilidad le puso de mal humor.

—No me hace gracia.

—No tienes sentido del humor. Por cierto, hablando del fiscal… entrégale esto —la chica alzó una bolsita de terciopelo negro.

—¿Qué es?

—No vale mirar. Quiero agradecerle de alguna manera la lectura que nos regaló. A Pearl le encantaron los cuentos. Creo que hay un autor en particular del que voy a investigar, así que me marcho a la biblioteca. Dáselo, Nick. Y dile que muchas gracias.

—¿No preferirías entregárselo en persona? Parece un regalo muy caro —Phoenix alzó la bolsita sopesándola, tratando de adivinar qué había dentro.

—Se lo das tú, no sé cuándo voy a poder verlo. Y sí, es caro, pero Edgeworth se lo merece.

—Eh. Tú no me has regalado nada caro, y eso que te defendí en un juicio —dijo Phoenix, poniendo un puchero. Maya lo abrazó.

—Nick, yo nunca podré pagarte lo que hiciste por mí. Espero que la poca ayuda que pueda ofrecerte canalizando espíritus te sirva de algo —le acarició el pelo y la habló despacio, como si fuese una niña perdida.

—Maya, era una broma. Claro que me ayudas un montón y tu magatama… por mucho que odio usarlo, es realmente útil. Creo que Gumshoe lo adoptaría como objeto para investigar. Es mil veces mejor que su detector de metales.

—Te quiero, Nick. Pásalo bien con tu fiscal. Si te quedas la noche fuera, avisa, por favor.

Phoenix vio marchar a Maya y se preguntó si alguna vez podría volver a quedarse en el apartamento de Edgeworth sin excusas banales como apuñalamientos innecesarios. Oh, por cierto, ¿qué hacía su cartera sobre el sofá? Oh, con diez dólares menos, genial.

Cuando Phoenix llegó a la cafetería _Inside,_ Miles ya llevaba un rato esperando. Vestido con una camisa a rayas negras y blancas y un pantalón de pitillo, tomaba un té.

—Lo siento, Edgeworth, pararon el metro y tuvimos que esperar —el fiscal no respondió, aceptando su disculpa con un asentimiento, preguntándose por qué no se sacaba el carnet de conducir.

—¿Cómo está tu herida? —Phoenix se levantó la camiseta sin previo aviso, haciendo que Edgeworth hiciera una mueca.

—Wright, no tienes modales —ambos se estudiaron, mirándose con detenimiento—. Y por cierto, ¿qué haces con el pelo mojado?

Una camarera vino a atender la mesa y Phoenix pidió una coca-cola.

—Me he duchado antes de venir.

—¿En el bufete?

—Sí. Maya y yo hemos estado recogiendo la oficina.

Miles pareció divertido, aunque agradeció que se duchara para verle.

—...

—No te quiero decir lo que había allí, Edgeworth, ¿qué tal tu día? —la camarera trajo la coca-cola y de nuevo los dejó solos. Phoenix dio un largo trago de la bebida, acomodándose por fin en la silla, inclinándose hacia atrás, con las piernas abiertas, en un claro gesto de disposición a escuchar.

—Como siempre, trabajando y leyendo aburridos informes —Edgeworth miró el reloj y Phoenix no pudo evitar un suspiro de desilusión. Llevaban apenas diez minutos juntos, ¿es que Edgeworth ya se había cansado? —. Pero no hemos venido a hablar de mí, dispara. Estabas ansioso por hablar conmigo.

El moreno se atusó el pelo, aún humedo. Apenas se había duchado hace una hora. Ya había preparado el discurso; con Edgeworth siempre había que calcular con las palabras y la información.

—Bueno, es que… es una pregunta muy personal, quizá no quieras responderme.

Miles ensombreció su rostro, y lo miró, apesadumbrado.

—Adelante, yo decidiré si voy a responderte o no.

* * *

Edgeworth llegó al bar diez minutos antes de la hora, a pesar de que le había costado encontrar aparcamiento en las inmediaciones. No solía salir mucho por la zona de negocios, pero en ocasiones, los policías, cuando tenían un receso en sus turnos, le llevaban a ciertas cafeterías para relajarse y hablar. Así es como conocía muchos de los restaurantes del centro financiero.

_No debí haber llegado tan pronto, Wright llegará tarde._

Repentinamente ilusionado por esa cita, se llegó a preguntar si Wright querría hablarle de nuevo del caso. Desde luego, no sería apropiado, aunque él sí tenía una pregunta que hacerle al abogado, una que había estado rumiando desde hace semanas y que Wright parecía esquivo al respecto.

Entró, pidió un té a la camarera, que lo saludó con una sonrisa muy agradable ( _no estoy disponible, no soy hetero_ ) y cuando Wright entró por la puerta lo observó con curiosidad: llevaba una camiseta con enormes letras que decían "L.A. County" y un pantalón vaquero: ese aspecto y el haberse dejado la gomina en casa, haciendo que el cabello le cayera por las sienes, le hacían más joven.

_Ha crecido bien el abogaducho. Se ve que entrena, por mucho que Maya le lleve a comer hamburguesas; lo cual es un alivio, saber que hay hombres que todavía se cuidan._

Lo saludó con una sonrisa y esta le afectó mucho más que la de la camarera; en ocasiones, se sentía desarmado con ese simple gesto de Wright y ese brillo en sus ojos azules.

—Lo siento, Edgeworth, pararon el metro y tuvimos que esperar.

_Esperaba una excusa parecida. Debes ser patético en las citas, vaya impresión, llegando tarde. Tienes suerte de no salir conmigo. En alguna ocasión blandiría el látigo de Franziska, sobre todo si mi cita llegara tarde._

—¿Cómo está tu herida? —pronunció, más para sacarse de su imaginación ciertas escenas que envolvían el cuerpo de Wright; el muy sinvergüenza se levantó la camiseta para mostrarle los puntos. Esos puntos que él conocía tan bien. Escuchar que había estado todo el día limpiando la oficina le cabreó hasta un punto insospechado. ¿Es que ese tío no pensaba, o qué? No se le ocurría otra cosa que limpiar estando convaleciente? Pediría el látigo a Franziska la próxima vez que lo viera y lo usaría, vaya que sí. Cuando al fin se acercó la camarera y Wright tuvo la bebida delante de él, pareció relajarse y querer confesarle algo. Algo personal. ¿Tendría que ver con Maya? ¿Quizá fuera a mudarse, o a cambiar de ayudante, o a marcharse de viaje porque no tenía casos pendientes? ¿Quizá quisiera pedirle un favor que no tenía que ver con trabajo? ¿Tal vez ir a su casa de vez en cuando, sobre todo a la hora de la cena? Debía dejar de hablar consigo mismo tan a menudo, su mente era todo un hervidero de pensamientos inútiles.

—Adelante, yo decidiré si voy a responderte o no.

Phoenix jugó, nervioso, con la servilleta.

—Es algo que no puedo preguntarle a Maya, a Gumshoe o a Larry, sino a una persona un poco más lógica, menos emocional —¿de qué iba Wright? ¿Llegaba tarde y ahora lo llamaba "témpano de hielo"? A riesgo de parecer insensible y borde, dejó que continuara—. Iré al grano. Cuando tú tienes un sentimiento tan grande que no puedes evitar sentir pasión, ¿cómo haces para seguir tan… tranquilo?

Miles entrecerró los ojos. Ese adjetivo después de "tan" quizá significara "soso", "aburrido" o alguna variante.

—¿Qué clase de pasión, Wright?

—Un deseo por alguien, Edgeworth. Una atracción física —la descripción tan directa le dejó la boca seca; tuvo que acudir a su té.

—No lo sé —mintió—. No me ha ocurrido nunca.

Wright pareció desarmado, sus grandes ojos azules se abrieron en señal de sorpresa.

—¿Nunca? ¿Nunca te has enamorado? —Edgeworth pestañeó, sus pensamientos como estrellas fugaces; si dudaba demasiado, Wright notaría su mentira; si lo admitiera… sería interesante, pero no. En esos casos, lo mejor era una mentira a medias.

—Bueno, cuando era pequeño, alguna obsesión sí tuve. Pero no había despertado mi sexualidad entonces —eso es. Realmente, hablaba del mismo tipo frente a él, pero disfrazando la descripción.

—Oh —Wright agachó los hombros, se echó hacia atrás y pareció desilusionado—, entonces no puedes responderme. Creí que tenías alguna técnica excepcional que te impedía saltar sobre tu conquista.

_Desde luego que la tengo, y me cuesta mucho no saltar sobre ti, idiota. Aunque dudo mucho que seas mi conquista._

—Debiste preguntarle a Larry, no dispongo de experiencia amorosa en mi currículum.

Wright, algo más animado, volvió a inclinarse hacia delante.

—Larry no se contiene, ¿o es que no has visto su currículum? Apenas se repone del duelo cuando ya tiene una nueva conquista en su mano.

_Es curioso, Wright elige muy bien las palabras. No dice "mujer" ni "chica"._

Aunque lo veía completamente estupendo, no dejaba de preguntarse si lo estaba usando únicamente con él porque quizá intuía su orientación sexual.

—Wright…

—¿Eres virgen, Edgeworth? —el fiscal lo miró con dureza.

—¿A qué viene esa pregunta? Aunque quizá lo dices porque tú sí lo eres y quieras ponerme en evidencia…

De repente, Wright se puso rojo y apretó los labios, bajando la mirada hacia su bebida, completamente avergonzado.

_Esto sí que no me lo esperaba. Pensé que me atacaría, como en el tribunal, que sacaría pecho y diría algo así como "ya tuve relaciones, y soy muy bueno en ellas"._

—A veces me asombras. No pareces relacionarte mucho con la gente y sin embargo, eres tan observador… ¿cómo lo has adivinado? —bien. Ahora, quien estaba azorado y sorprendido, era él. Extendió el plexo solar, como si su pecho se hubiera inflado, señal que seguramente Wright tomaría como orgullo, y lo era. No podía sentirse más orgulloso y satisfecho de que Wright no se hubiera entregado a alguien. De que no hubiera compartido algo tan íntimo como lo que compartieron en su habitación. El beso fugaz a su clavícula lo asaltó repentinamente.

_El abogado olía tan bien, su cuerpo era puro músculo; estuve a punto de cometer una locura. Suerte que paré a tiempo._

_Pero nada me asegura que yo haya sido el primero en besarle. Puede que sea virgen y haya tenido toda clase de tocamientos…_

La idea le puso furioso. Apuró el té, ya frío, y procedió a levantarse.

—¿Edgeworth? —frente a él, Wright parecía preocupado. Demonios. Se había levantado por impulso, cuando medía tanto sus acciones; algo impensable.

—Voy… al baño —se catapultó con paso rápido hacia el fondo de la cafetería, donde procedió a echarse agua fría en el rostro mientras miraba su reflejo. Su repentino orgullo yacía desinflado, como un globo deshinchado.

_Sí, tenía nueve años. Nueve jodidos años, Wright. Realmente, en mi currículum solo tengo un nombre: el tuyo._

* * *

_CONTINUARÁ_

_A partir de ahora los capis serán un poquito más largos._

_Por cada comentario, Miles se acerca un poco más a su abogado. ^^_

* * *

_**Aclaraciones:** El barrio de Watts, así como las pandas de Bounty Hunter Bloods y los Grape Street Crips existen realmente, me documenté en una página de noticias sobre bandas callejeras en Los Ángeles en un artículo de "El País". El padre Lionel también existe, aunque yo le cambié el nombre para salvaguardar su identidad. _


	4. Roces y recuerdos

**Un caso arduo, un serio atraco y un sentimiento nunca olvidado**

**FanFiker_FanFinal**

Beta: Paradice-Cream

_4\. Roces y recuerdos_

Cuando Phoenix vio salir a Edgeworth con el rostro sereno y sonriendo ligeramente, su sonrisa se incrementó en millones de vatios. Estaba tan a gusto con el fiscal… aunque fuera tan hermético como una fiambrera, su sola presencia lo tranquilizaba, le hacía sentirse seguro. El año pasado, el saberle fuera de su vida, le causó un desasosiego tan grande… Quizá debiera decírselo, confesarle que el único con quien había tenido contacto era él, y deseaba más de la misma persona. Aquel día, en su cuarto, mientras lo tocaba con vehemencia, ¿había sido por miedo a perderle o porque sentía algo más? No debía ser lo segundo, ya que en cuanto le rodeó con los brazos el rechazo fue evidente.

Se frotó las manos, nervioso. ¿Cómo se tomaría Edgeworth una declaración tan directa? ¿Huiría de nuevo? Cuando el fiscal no entendía sus emociones solía evaporarse como un cobarde. No. No era buena idea. Ser amigable, cercano, mientras se masturbaba a su salud, en soledad, alimentando aquellos irracionales y constantes deseos; eso haría.

_Ay, Maya, cómo desearía contarte esto. Las mujeres entendéis las emociones mucho mejor que yo, y Edgeworth es tan complicado… además, después de decirle aquellas barbaridades y luego pasar a ser su amigo en tiempo récord, no me tomaría en serio._

—¿Estás bien? Pareces preocupado —preguntó al verlo sentarse de nuevo frente a él.

—Solo agotado, Wright, estos días he dormido poco.

—Oye, Edgeworth, si quieres marcharte para descansar, está bien. Pensaba que podríamos cenar y charlar, pero si realmente estás tan cansado podemos vernos otro día.

—No es para tanto, Wright, estoy bien, aunque ya me conoces: me gusta analizar todo minuciosamente. Podré sobrevivir unas horas más contigo… siempre que no me preguntes por mi vida sexual.

Después de su estancia en la cafetería, ambos se dirigieron a un local de las inmediaciones donde vendían sushi. Phoenix había propuesto ir a cenar, y como Edgeworth dijera "voy a sitios tan caros que no podrías permitírtelos", resolvieron acudir a un local donde ambos pudieran cubrir los gastos. Entonces sí hablaron de trabajo y recordaron casos antiguos en los que ambos se habían enfrentado, rescatando viejos recuerdos y extraños personajes. En ese lapso de tiempo, Edgeworth había reído, si no a carcajadas, sí mostrando hermosos gestos. Wright lo miró anonadado.

_Eres guapo, Edgeworth. Eres muy atractivo. Todas las mujeres están locas por ti, y tu rival también. Capullo._

—Deberías sonreír más a menudo, te sienta bien —le dedicó un halago, restándole importancia mientras iba a servirse más dim-sum, dejándolo sumido en pensamientos eternos.

A las nueve y media dieron por finalizada su cita y Wright extendió la mano en señal de afecto.

—Gracias por tu tiempo, Edgeworth. Me lo he pasado muy bien.

El fiscal contempló la caída de la noche y rumió una decisión de la que quizá se arrepintiera después:

—Puedo llevarte, Wright —el abogado se rascó el cogote, algo abochornado porque su mano no hubiese sido estrechada.

—¿En ese cacharro tan lujoso? Está bien, me aprovecharé de ti ya que no puedo hacerlo de otro modo.

Edgeworth alzó las cejas, algo sorprendido por la doble intención de Wright, pero para asombro de este no le dio más importancia. Caminaron hacia la calle donde el fiscal tenía aparcado su deportivo rojo reluciente, cuyo maletero actuó como ataúd forzoso hace un tiempo, albergando un cádaver, y entraron. Los sillones de cuero inclinados eran una trampa para dormirse ipso facto. ¿Cómo es que Edgeworth no se quedaba roque? Bueno, la conducción a veces era estresante en Los Ángeles.

—¿Esto es automático? —preguntó Phoenix señalando el inusual aspecto del cambio de marchas.

—Sí. Casi me lleva solo, apenas lo tengo que conducir —Edgeworth se abrochó el cinturón de seguridad mientras el abogado pensaba qué gracia podía tener el conducir un coche si el deportivo lo hacía todo. Prefirió callar, no entendía nada del tema. Se abrochó el cinturón y procedió a esperar mientras el fiscal encendía el motor. Ya era de noche y los faros iluminaron la zona frente a ellos.

Curiosamente, Edgeworth conducía rápido. Con toda la tranquilidad que vertía el tipo en su día a día, le gustaba correr con el deportivo.

_Obvio, Phoenix, alguien sin gusto por la velocidad no elegiría este modelo como coche habitual._

—¿Voy muy rápido? —preguntó el otro, siempre tan atento a todo.

—N-no, es solo que no estoy acostumbrado a estos coches tan modernos.

—Confiesa, Wright, estás cagado —y el fiscal apretó fuerte el pedal del acelerador, causando un sobresalto en el copiloto.

—¡Ey! —Edgeworth continuó pisándole durante un buen tramo mientras el muy capullo sonreía, al parecer, divertido por alterar a su acompañante. Quizá había sido una treta para incomodarlo.

—¿Es que quieres matarte? —el fiscal se encogió de hombros.

—Nadie me echaría de menos si eso ocurriera —fue la respuesta tal vez apresurada de Edgeworth y que enfureció a Phoenix.

—A veces eres patético, Edgeworth. Yo te tenía por alguien luchador, alguien que todo lo supera.

—Siento decepcionarte.

Se hizo un silencio extremo, interrumpido entonces por el motor del deportivo.

—Sí lo hiciste. Me preocupé mucho, idiota —Phoenix suspiró, mirando al infinito a través de la luna delantera, impoluta.

—Lo sé, me lo dijo Gumshoe. No debiste hacerlo.

—Eso es todo lo que puedes decir, supongo. Lo pasé realmente mal, pensé que estabas muerto, no dejaste pistas, nadie sabía nada, hasta Franziska estaba malhumorada conmigo porque decía que te habías ido por mi culpa. Joder, Edgeworth, tienes amigos, preocúpate un poco más por ellos.

—Tienes razón, Wright, fui un imbécil, ya me gritaste por ello.

—Estaba enfadado.

—Lo sé.

Volvió el silencio mientras el fiscal dirigía con más cuidado el coche. Desde luego, no tenía intenciones de matar a nadie y menos llevando con él a alguien tan importante. Quería tener muchos más momentos con Wright en su coche, en el tribunal, en su apartamento… había recuperado su amistad y no quería perderla.

* * *

Cuando Wright llegó a casa, Maya estaba dormida en el sofá. Se quitó la ropa, y el amanecer le despertó demasiado pronto. Se había olvidado de echar las cortinas por la noche, y la claridad del amanecer le golpeó la cara. Se levantó, cansado; eran las ocho y media. Quería dormir un poco más, era sábado y seguro que Maya lo despertaría para vengarse por no haberle llevado el día anterior a tomarse un batido. Oh, sí, Maya era un torbellino. Al regresar a la cama, dicho torbellino apareció por la puerta, en pijama, tan excitada como si hubiera corrido una maratón.

—¡Nick! ¿Cómo fue tu cita ayer? Casi no he podido dormir de la emoción, cuéntame —Maya se lanzó sobre él y Phoenix apenas pudo pararla.

_Me gustaría saber cómo una persona puede tener tanta energía al levantarse... con lo que me cuesta madrugar._

—Hum, pues cenamos, charlamos y me trajo a casa en su deportivo —Maya se puso de rodillas en la cama mientras Nick trataba de echarla. La empujaba, y ella volvía a ponerse de rodillas, soñadora.

—Owww, qué romántico. ¿Le diste mi regalo? —Phoenix entonces recordó los gemelos de Maya, todavía inmersos en su bolsillo del pantalón. La miró con cautela, receloso.

—Eeeh, ¿vas a matarme si te digo que no? —la joven cruzó las piernas y dio una palmada, asintiendo.

—¡Oh! No me digas que es una treta para volver a verlo. ¡Qué agudo, Nick! Luego lo llamas y conciertas otra cita.

_Si hago eso, Edgeworth me mandará al cuerno._

—Tiene mucho trabajo, le dejaré en paz hasta la semana que viene.

—Está bien, entonces pasa el tiempo conmigo; hoy podemos ir a Universal Studios, Nick, ¡me encantaría ver los autógrafos de los famosos y los objetos de las películas que se han rodado allí!¿A que es un buen plan?

_No lo es. Ese sitio es caro y apenas tengo para pagar el alquiler porque mis trabajos de abogado no se remuneran._

Sin embargo, lo que una Fey pide, lo consigue. Transcurrió el fin de semana y el lunes, al regresar al bufete, tuvo a media mañana una visita inesperada: Gumshoe venía sofocado, como si escapara de alguien, lo saludó y le preguntó por su estado de salud. No se habían visto después de la devolución de la maleta. Hablaron brevemente hasta que el inspector tuvo que volver al trabajo. Phoenix, entonces, se dedicó a repasar todos los dosieres rescatados de la limpieza del viernes.

* * *

Miles había rellenado tres citaciones de testigos para el juicio que se celebraría dentro de un mes. Las dejó aparte para rellenar los expedientes de información que la fiscalía presentaría al juez. Después iría de nuevo a Watts para interrogar a uno de los componentes de la misma banda callejera. No era fácil conseguir testimonios que tuvieran una línea similar; Miles comprendió muy pronto que no todos los miembros de la banda estaban a gusto con el jefe actual, el acusado, por eso la investigación era una parte muy importante.

La investigación fue ardua, y Miles estuvo toda la semana ocupado con las visitas, reuniendo información y descartando aquella menos valiosa. Cuando se dio cuenta había llegado el viernes, y su mente se permitió pensar en Wright. El abogado le había llamado para dejarle un mensaje en el contestador animándole con el caso, y escuchar su voz produjo una nostalgia en el fiscal harto conocida.

_Debería devolverle la llamada. Pero ¿qué le digo?_

No hizo falta. El sábado a mediodía el teléfono de su apartamento volvió a sonar.

—Edgeworth.

—Wright.

—¿Todo bien? Te noto cansado.

—Nada que no pueda arreglarse con una buena siesta. ¿Cómo están tus puntos?

—Bien, ya me los han quitado. Ahora trataré de cuidarme esa horrible cicatriz. Escucha, necesito verte.

Miles frunció el ceño y sonrió, porque por teléfono eso sí estaba permitido, no tenía que fingir.

—¿Verme? ¿Ya me echas de menos, Wright?

—Siempre, Edgeworth. ¿Estás libre esta tarde?

—En realidad...

—Bueno, da igual, voy a ir a tu casa, necesito que veas algo. Es para tu caso, encontré una información muy interesante, te la llevaré.

—Wright, los fiscales no... —pero el moreno no se quedó a escuchar el final de la frase. Parpadeó, inseguro. ¿Una información interesante? ¿Qué podría ser que él no tuviera? ¿Y qué era esa sensación de desilusión instalada en su pecho al saber que no lo había reclamado para salir, sino para trabajar? Apenas podía dejar de pasear por su salón cuando el abogado llamó al timbre. Y la ausencia de sonrisas por parte de Wright al entrar en su casa solo podía significar una cosa: el abogado había encontrado algo decente. Sentados en el sofá uno junto a otro, Phoenix le mostró un archivo repleto de papeles.

—Lo encontré el día de la limpieza y estuve repasándolo toda esta semana. Es un caso que Mia llevó antes de morir; defendió a uno de los acusados, pero la vista tuvo que posponerse por falta de pruebas y la investigación no fue esclarecida. Este caso es el que ha quedado ahora en manos de Winther Galdor.

Miles no daba crédito: se trataba del caso que ahora le tenía investigando. En la primera comparecencia no fue el fiscal encargado; de haberlo sido, el veredicto habría sido inevitable. Echó un vistazo a los informes. Uno de los testigos había sido el padre jesuita, quien se empeñaba en defender al supuesto asesino a capa y espada, adoptando la misma postura que ahora. En contrapartida, otros compañeros de la misma banda le hacían un flaco favor con sus testimonios llenos de agujeros. El dosier era extenso, quizá necesitara tres o cuatro días para revisarlo y hacer un resumen para extraer lo esencial.

—Vaya, Wright, van a conocerte como el abogado que pasa información a los fiscales de Los Ángeles y no será nada bueno para tu reputación.

—Solo lo hago con los fiscales decentes —aseguró el abogado cruzando las piernas—. ¿Tienes algo de beber?

—Ya conoces la cocina, sírvete.

—Has vuelto a dejar sola a Maya —advirtió el fiscal al ver llegar a Wright con una taza de cacao. La depositó con cuidado en la mesa del centro y rebuscó en sus bolsillos.

—Oh, menos mal que la has nombrado. Si se entera de que me los vuelvo a llevar, me corta en cachitos —Wright le tendió una envoltura de papel de marca, y entrecerró los ojos, desconfiado—. Es un regalo que Maya me ha pedido que te dé. Por cuidar de ellas y enviarles libros. No lo rechaces.

Los dedos del fiscal rasgaron el papel y su sonrisa se ensanchó al ver aquellos gemelos cuya figura se asemejaba a un samurái.

—Maya ha debido gastarse todos sus ahorros —fue la respuesta que pudo articular, mientras revisaba en alto la plata auténtica y pasaba un dedo por la superficie, emocionado.

—Le harás feliz si te los pones, y ni se te ocurra devolverlos. Te aprecia demasiado y si los rechazas me tocará a mí aguantar sus lágrimas.

—Claro que me los pondré —se levantó, los metió de nuevo en la cajita de terciopelo y los guardó en lugar seguro. Después se inclinó sobre la mesa y comenzó a escribir una carta, la metió en un sobre donde garabateó "Maya" con letra de imprenta y se la entregó a Wright—. ¿Los traías el otro día y se te olvidó dármelos?

—Sí —Wright se rascó el cogote mientras se guardaba el sobre en el bolsillo de su vaquero. ¿Por qué el fiscal era tan increíblemente profesional y perfeccionista para todo?—, tengo muy mala memoria, adelante, si vas a hacer un chiste, que sea rápido.

Miles sonrió sin poderlo evitar, contemplando esos ojos azules, esa pureza y ese encanto que lo volvían loco desde hace años. El abogado siguió mirándolo intensamente y Miles dejó de respirar. ¿Acaso estaba esperando algo de él? Si se acercaba un poco más... Entonces, sonó el teléfono, devolviéndolos a la realidad. Tras una breve conversación, el fiscal regresó al sofá.

—¿Quién era?

—Franziska. Quiere que nos veamos mañana —Wright no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro.

—¿La ves muy a menudo?

Wright parecía enfadado mientras giraba su taza.

—¿Estás celoso, Wright?

—N-no, idiota. Es solo que hace tiempo que no sé nada de ella y pensé que se había marchado. Ella y su látigo, cuanto más lejos de mí, mejor —Miles rio, algo de cierto había en las palabras del abogado. Franziska era difícil de tratar, pero su fachada de mujer fatal escondía muchas inseguridades. De todos modos, se permitió pensar que quizá Wright le tenía un poco de envidia por estar tanto tiempo con él, tal como él se sentía con Maya, a pesar de haberle tomado un cariño poco común. Un dedo en su frente lo despertó de sus cavilaciones y se giró para contemplarlo, con gesto de reproche.

—Deja de hablar contigo mismo y hazme un poco de caso. Si te aburro dímelo y me iré.

—Me aburres —Wright le lanzó un cojín, que impactó en la cara del fiscal, y este le devolvió el golpe.

—Miles Edgeworth, eres insoportable —el abogado se tumbó sobre el sofá sin pensar en su reciente herida, que provocó un dolor agudo.

—¡Wright! —Miles se giró, estudiándolo con preocupación— ¿Estás bien?

Los azules ojos del abogado se abrieron de nuevo, burlones, abrió la boca para decir algo y finalmente, la cerró, algo azorado.

_¿Y ahora qué pasa? No entiendo a este hombre..._

Wright se levantó hacia el baño. No tardó en volver, y algo avergonzado, se quedó de pie frente al sofá de Miles, quien leía ahora uno de los documentos del dosier.

—Te dejo para que los estudies, tienes trabajo. ¿Qué hora es?

_La hora de que te quedes._

—Las siete y media —respondió Miles tras contemplar el reloj digital de diseño colocado en el mueble junto a la televisión.

—Es tarde, querrás cenar y...

—Puedo llevarte, si quieres —Miles dejó de nuevo la carpeta en la mesa para despedir propiamente a su amigo. Wright pareció dudar, quizá tuviera miedo de volver a subir al deportivo, o quizá prefiriera irse solo para pensar en sus cosas. Sin darse cuenta, lanzó un suspiro. Pero ¿cómo decirle aquello? ¿Cómo confesarle el preferir tener un poco más tiempo su compañía?

—No quiero —respondió quizá muy rápidamente Wright, y Miles lo miró con ojos muy abiertos. Se levantó, cogido por sorpresa, cuando Wright murmuró algo. El fiscal tuvo que acercarse, Wright tenía los puños cerrados y parecía luchar contra algo.

—¿Wright, qué pasa? —le asustaba el repentino cambio del otro. ¿Y si volvía a estar enfadado? ¿Y si le culpaba de haber sido una mala compañía? ¿Y si estaba cansado de verlo tan a menudo?

—¿Puedo quedarme? —ahora la sorpresa del fiscal fue aún más evidente. Parpadeó, confuso. ¿Wright quería quedarse? ¿Qué significaba "quedarse"? Es decir, quizá fuera un poco más, no se referiría a pasar la noche. La respiración de Miles se desbocó, tratando de entender, y puso sus brazos en torno a sí mismo, en claro gesto de protección—. Disculpa, eso ha estado fuera de lugar. Me marcho, Edgeworth.

Y sí, cuando Edgeworth quiso darse cuenta, su puerta yacía cerrada, sin signos del abogado. ¿Qué mosca le había picado? Charlaban como dos personas normales y de repente, a Wright le pareció estar molestando. ¿Quizá vio algo que no le gustó? Miles echó un vistazo a su mueble, pero no tenía nada raro, salvo la foto donde salía él con Franziska y la cual, obviamente, Wright ya había visto cuando estuvo convaleciente. La casa se quedó vacía. Pero entonces, hubo un timbrazo. Miles abrió y se quedó atónito ante el rostro algo avergonzado del abogado, cuyo cabello estaba lacio y sus ropas empapadas.

—Wright.

—...Está lloviendo. Mucho. ¿Te importa darme asilo? —una imagen bochornosa de Wright mojado bajo la lluvia fue una distracción muy interesante. Sonrió, guardándose el impulso de quitarle la ropa y dejó la puerta abierta. Sin embargo, lo señaló como si estuviera en el tribunal.

—Si me mojara bajo la lluvia me quitaría toda la ropa.

—¿D-disculpa? —Miles se giró, divertido. Le encantaba provocar a Wright con indirectas, la cara de susto del abogado no tenía precio.

—Ponte cómodo, Wright —el moreno esperó mientras Miles desaparecía y aparecía con una toalla y algo de ropa en las manos.

—Eh… no hace falta, de verdad…—Miles le tendió ambas cosas e insistió.

—Mi casa, mis reglas —Wright asomó una mueca divertida.

—Ya veo. Tan mandón como en el tribunal.

_Te sorprenderías, abogado._

Y así, Wright acudió al cuarto de baño y salió vistiendo un pijama de raso plateado.

—Supongo que es tuyo… tienes unos gustos muy finos. Aunque me gusta la tela. Es suave —Miles, cuyas piernas yacían cruzadas sobre el sofá, contempló la maravillosa escena representativa de alguien que bien puede ser tu amante porque vive en tu casa y viste tu ropa. Un calor interno acompañó al sonrojo más bestial de la historia.

—Em… estás muy… apropiado —fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

_Apropiado para meterte en mi cama._

_Para contemplarte como la obra de arte más maravillosa._

_Apropiado para quitarte ese jodido pijama._

_Y poseerte._

Wright se sentó junto a él en el sofá, también algo abochornado.

—¿Apropiado para qué? Ya sé que no me queda igual que a ti, señor de la moda, pero es lo que hay —la ingenuidad de Wright a veces lo sorprendía, y siempre solía ir acompañado de una necesidad de saltar sobre él, como si el abogado fuese algo imposible de corromper. Admiraba su alma tan pura, tan confiada. Él siempre había tenido recelos de los demás, y Wright, a pesar de percibirlo, insistió en ser su amigo.

—Apropiado para cocinar. No pensarás que soy tu chacha. Ayúdame a hacer la cena.

Ambos entraron en la cocina limpia, pulcra y ordenada de Miles, toda vestida de negro y grisáceo, y prepararon una ensalada y unos sándwiches de pavo a la plancha. Se sentaron a comer en una pequeña mesa y dos sillas de diseño, junto a una ventana desde donde se podía escuchar el repiqueteo constante de la lluvia cayendo. Después, se lavaron los dientes (Miles aún conservaba el cepillo usado por Wright mientras estuvo en su casa y el abogado se sintió importante al enterarse), acudieron al sofá y repasaron un poco el dossier; las notas de Mia, tan reveladoras; los testimonios de los testigos en el juicio anterior; las pruebas que aportó la fiscalía entonces y los motivos por los que Mia creía que su cliente era culpable.

—Esa abogada era lista, se las arregló para aplazar el juicio porque conocía los hechos...

A su lado, el rostro de Wright palideció visiblemente.

—Lo era. Una gran pérdida. Aún la echo de menos.

—Bueno —sonrió Miles dejando el dossier a un lado—, se nota que aprendiste de alguien decente. Si te hubieras presentado con esas hipótesis tuyas tan fuera de lugar sin un mentor digno hubieras sido carne de cañón para los fiscales.

—Sonáis perversos, los de la fiscalía. Eso me lleva a pensar que tú eres el único fiscal decente, aunque sigas teniendo una montaña de ego —Miles no supo qué decir, le incomodaban los halagos, sobre todo si venían de superiores o de gente que él mismo admiraba. Evitó encontrarse con los ojos de Wright—. Mañana no tienes que madrugar, ¿por qué no vemos una película? ¿Tienes algo que no suene a juicios, asesinatos o leyes? Para desconectar, ya sabes.

Miles se volvió, divertido.

—¿Quieres ver una película romántica? —Wright, en lugar de ofenderse, indicó:

—Mientras no me pongas el samurái de acero o cualquiera de sus derivados...

—Es verdad, no te gusta —Miles lo dijo como si lo contrario fuera extraño.

—Maya ya me tortura lo suficiente, gracias.

Miles se levantó, inseguro. Su filmoteca no era muy variada, no solía pasar mucho tiempo de otra forma que no fuera leyendo sus casos, y dudaba de que Wright quisiera ver "Tienes un e-mail" o "Cómo perder a un chico en diez días", o tantas otras comedias románticas que él sí gozaba ver. De ningún modo Wright podía enterarse de eso, supondría un buen golpe para su reputación tan machacada. Bien, la otra opción era magrearse en el sofá, y eso lo ponía aún más nervioso, así que su mirada viajó por las diferentes películas: "El lector", la trama era interesante, pero había escenas de desnudos femeninos y no quería a Wright babeando en su sofá por Kate Winslet; "El paciente inglés", no, tampoco quería a Wright babeando por Ralph Fiennes. "Luces rojas" sí parecía una buena opción: el protagonista no era joven, era un gran actor y Wright quedaría atrapado por la trama. El abogado pareció encantado al término de la película, estiró las piernas y bostezó.

—Edgeworth, tu sofá incita a que uno se duerma —avisó, apoyándose sobre uno de los brazos.

—Me alegra, porque esa será tu cama —el fiscal se levantó y le ordenó tirar de una palanca para abrirlo. En pocos minutos habían puesto las sábanas y Wright se introdujo en ellas tras desearle buenas noches. Miles desapareció para ponerse su pijama —le daba vergüenza que Wright lo viera sin ropa porque era muy pudoroso— y echó un último vistazo fugaz al bulto sobre el sofá.

_Wright está en mi casa y me siento como si estuviera aprovechándome de él. No debería haberle dejado quedarse, dudo de mi autocontrol. Podría volver a ocurrir lo de aquella vez, y ahora Wright está en sus cinco sentidos. Mejor que me aleje y le deje tranquilo._

Y así, se introdujo en su enorme cama solo para constatar que si Wright tenía sueño, él no podía estar más despierto. El corazón le latía violentamente sabiendo al abogado tan cerca, de nuevo. Habían pasado una agradable velada y tenía miedo de haber sido muy aburrido. Acostumbrado a la vivaracha presencia de Maya, él podía ser todo menos la alegría de la fiesta. Quizá Wright no quisiera realmente quedarse a dormir y se estaba arrepintiendo ya de estar tantas horas ahí. Quizá podía echar un vistazo, un último vistazo, antes de dormir. Solo para asegurarse.

Caminó de puntillas, descalzo, tratando de no hacer ruido se acercó al sofá, que ocupaba la mayor parte del él, un dormido Phoenix respiraba fuertemente. Un deje de alivio atravesó el cuerpo de Miles, mientras se acercaba para sentarse y repasaba todos los rasgos del abogado: su cabello caído por la gravedad, dándole cierto aire inocente sin esas puntas engominadas con las que aparecía en los tribunales; su rostro con gesto calmado, sus labios con el grosor perfecto, ligeramente abiertos, invitándole a besarlo; sus grandes párpados, tan redondos, tan diferentes a los suyos y esas cejas tan características...

_Miles, estás perdido._

_Te perdiste hace mucho tiempo._

_Cuando él te besó._

Miles siguió contemplando largamente a su rival, deseando extender la mano y tocarle, pero no lo haría, se despertaría y no quería ser sorprendido, así que esperó, paciente. Entonces, el rostro de Wright se contrajo y esbozó una sonrisa espléndida.

—Miles...

El latido del fiscal se incrementó, y entró en respiraciones pesadas cuando el abogado agarró la tela de la manga de su pijama, aún dormido. Miles, ahora inclinado sobre él, se echó sobre el sofá esperando que lo soltara. Con la vista fija en el techo, su mente lo llevó vívidamente hacia ese día, hacia esa época donde ambos se llamaban por sus nombres y la vida no era tan complicada.

_Era un día soleado de mediados de junio cuando el autobús les había llevado a una pradera de Palm Springs. Todo estaba lleno de flores y cada niño llevaba una cesta de picnic para pasar el día. Después de varios juegos para conocer el entorno, se repartieron por grupos para extender un mantel sobre el césped, lo suficientemente verde debido a la primavera lluviosa que ya se iba. Se escuchaban cantos de pájaros y algún croar de las ranas. Phoenix investigaba un escarabajo pelotero mientras Miles desplegaba toda la comida que llevaba en su cesta._

— _Voy a sacar la tuya, también._

— _Vale —como Phoenix le daba la espalda, Miles comenzó a sacar tarteras deliciosas y a recrearse en su visión: él siempre llevaba comida preparada, y la cocina de su padre no solía ser brillante. Cuando supo que compartiría su comida con Phoenix, un orgullo y una alegría emergieron de lo más profundo. Porque Miles podía tener muchas cosas a su corta edad, además de un sentido común superior al resto de alumnos, pero Phoenix poseía algo que Miles jamás tendría: el cuidado de una madre. Y en esas tarteras se adivinaba el amor que esa mujer había puesto en su hijo. Envidiaba a los niños con una madre en sus vidas, aunque era lo suficientemente maduro para reconocer que, por algún motivo, él no había conocido a la suya: en contraposición, disponía de un padre atento, algo rígido pero amoroso del cual Miles estaba más que orgulloso._

— _¡Mira! ¡A Larry le encantará! —Miles miró hacia otro lado porque los bichos le causaban repugnancia y además era de mala educación cogerlos antes de comer._

— _Larry no vendrá._

_Phoenix lo miró, asombrado. Aquel niño tan pipiolo a veces decía cosas demasiado ciertas: Larry se había emparejado con un grupo de chicas de clase para impresionarlas tras preguntar a Phoenix si no le importaría quedarse solo con su amigo el defensor. Como Phoenix se encogiera de hombros, Larry se largó a hacer el picnic con las chicas, pero el moreno creía firmemente que Larry aparecería, aunque solo fuera para saludar; un vistazo al mantel lleno de comida le hizo olvidarse de todo._

— _Ooooooooh, ¡cuánta comida!_

— _He traído el chocolate que tanto te gusta —añadió Miles al ver la cara de satisfacción de su amigo. Desde que se conocieron, no sabía por qué, pero a Miles le agradaba complacerle si tenía ocasión._

_Phoenix alargó el brazo, cogiendo los batidos de cacao que a veces Miles compartía con él en el recreo de clase. Eran deliciosos. Abrió uno, introduciendo la pajita en el agujero._

— _Deberíamos comer primero —avisó Miles, porque su padre siempre decía que el dulce se comía después._

— _Pero esto está tan rico… déjame disfrutarlo —y procedió a chupar con ganas. Miles, algo enfadado porque el otro tuviera esa cara de satisfacción por un simple batido, abrió la limonada y se sirvió en un vaso de plástico. Pronto, ambos estaban compartiendo la comida de uno y de otro y charlando sobre cualquier preocupación que un niño de nueve años podía tener. El viento alborotaba sus cabellos y en la sobremesa, ambos se tumbaron para contemplar las formas de las nubes, que pasaban muy lentamente. Mientras jugaban a asignarles formas, Phoenix volvió a hablar de Larry. No se había dignado a aparecer y el moreno estaba algo fastidiado. Miles, algo temeroso por saber la respuesta, preguntó:_

— _¿Qué pasaría si Larry te dejara por una chica? Si no quisiera jugar contigo, ni estar contigo, ni contarte cosas..._

_Phoenix apretó los labios, enfadado._

— _Lloraría. Y le pegaría un buen puñetazo._

— _¿Llorarías y le pegarías? ¿Eso no es un poco contradictorio?_

_Ambos se incorporaron, los codos apoyados en el mantel, los restos de comida apartados un poco, junto a las mochilas._

— _No sé. Creo que haría eso. Lloraría porque le quiero y le pegaría también porque le quiero._

— _..._

— _¿Te parece mal?_

— _Mi padre dice que cuando quieres a alguien lo compartes todo con esa persona. Pero si tú y yo acabamos de compartir la comida, eso no nos hace novios, ¿no?_

— _Eso es porque hay que tocarse. Y si es la persona verdadera tienes que darle un beso. Eso es lo que me dice mi madre._

_Miles pensó que eso era más adecuado. Siempre creyó que las madres conocían el concepto de amor, los padres, no. Los padres solo querían a los hijos, pero las madres querían a los hijos, a los papás, a los amigos de los hijos... qué suerte poder tener tanto amor para todos._

— _¿Tú has dado un beso a alguien, Phoenix? —el moreno elevó la vista al cielo, pensativo. No lo recordaba._

— _No sé. No me acuerdo._

— _¿Le darías un beso a Larry? —Phoenix se quedó pensativo, sabía que cualquier pregunta realizada por Miles siempre era más profunda de lo que parecía. En ocasiones, el niño se había enfadado al escuchar determinadas respuestas, aunque al día siguiente aparecía sonriente y volvía a jugar con ellos._

— _Hum. No._

— _De clase, ¿a quién le darías un beso?_

_Phoenix se sonrojó inmensamente._

— _Es secreto._

_Miles sonrió y siguió con sus preguntas._

— _¿Chico o chica?_

— _Es secreto —insistió._

— _Vamos, cuéntamelo. No se lo diré a nadie —Miles le azuzó el hombro, realmente quería saber en quién se había fijado Phoenix. En clase había niñas muy bonitas, lo sabía porque observaba mucho a su amigo—. ¿Es Levendale?_

_Phoenix sacudió la cabeza. Levendale era hermosa, con unos enormes ojos azules y el cabello rubio. Además, era una chica simpática y estudiosa, y hablaba mucho con todo el mundo. Phoenix se incorporó, nervioso._

— _No es Levendale, es un chico —como si hubiera dado la primicia mundial, volvió a sonrojarse; sin embargo, la noticia no fue bien recibida por Miles, quien también se incorporó y miró al mantel con excesiva atención._

_Miles abrió mucho los ojos, atónito. Él siempre había pensado que a Phoenix le gustaba una chica y tenía curiosidad por quién sería. El conocer que se fijaba en otros compañeros no le gustó nada. Sus ojos se empañaron, traicionándole._

— _Ya no quiero saberlo —no, no quería. Si se enterara, odiaría eternamente ir a clase y pasar por el pupitre del compañero que le gustaba a Phoenix. Le dieron ganas de llorar, y las lágrimas salieron fácilmente. A su lado, un confuso Phoenix lo miraba, boquiabierto, hasta verlo levantarse y correr hacia no se sabe dónde. El moreno suspiró, viéndole marchar, y volvió a tumbarse, preocupado. No quería salir tras él porque cuando su amigo Miles huía era mejor dejarlo solo. Efectivamente, volvió a los pocos minutos y se disculpó. Se sentó sobre el mantel, se abrazó las rodillas y miró hacia el infinito._

_Phoenix se incorporó y al verlo tan afligido y con gesto lloroso, tomó una decisión._

— _Miles —el niño parpadeó, su mirada abatida, mientras el otro se acercaba demasiado a él, haciéndole cambiar su postura. De repente le cogió la mano y le acarició brevemente; la otra mano fue alzada para posarse en su mejilla._

_Miles parpadeó de nuevo, confuso. No quería ser el segundo plato de nadie y tampoco quería que sintiera pena por él. Phoenix, por su parte, tomó aquel gesto como algo dubitativo, y no se le ocurrió otra cosa que mostrarle sus sentimientos. De rodillas ante él, se acercó, despacio pero seguro y plantó uno, dos y tres besos sobre los labios de Miles; le sonrió y se apartó, retraído, temiendo descubrir algún desagrado en el rostro del otro, aún regado con pura incredulidad._

— _Eras tú. Me daba vergüenza decírtelo..._

_Miles pareció enternecido y un torrente de emoción subió desde su vientre como un cálido torbellino. Phoenix le quería y aquella era su prueba. Orgulloso y victorioso, solo se le ocurrió decir:_

— _Me alegra haber ganado a Levendale._

 

* * *

Ufff... adoro especialmente la parte de los recuerdos de Miles... es tan tierno.

_CONTINUARÁ_


	5. Yo nunca

_5\. Yo nunca_

Un sonido extremadamente desagradable acompañado de un dolor lacerante lo sacudió de su agradable sueño, devolviéndolo cruelmente a la realidad.

—¡Aaaaauuuuuuuu! ¿Qué demonios...? —una furiosa Franziska yacía de pie ante él, vestida de negro y blandiendo el látigo.

—¿Qué haces aquí con Edgeworth? ¿Qué planes malvados tramas, señor Phoenix Wright?

Phoenix se llevó la mano a su costado. La muy perra le había golpeado en la herida y le dolía horrores. Apenas registró al fiscal a su lado, en pijama, levantándose y recriminando a Franziska su mal comportamiento.

—Eres una yegua desbocada, Wright está convaleciente, no tienes piedad.

La fiscal se enfrentó a él con el rostro rojo y furioso; hacía juego con el de Edgeworth.

—¿Y qué hace durmiendo AQUÍ?  _—_ Wright se había levantado a toda prisa, había acudido al baño para contemplar la horrible marca sobre su costado.

_Maldita loca... ¿dónde dejó Edgeworth mi ropa? Ah, está aquí._

Justo cuando se había colocado la camiseta la puerta se abrió y Edgeworth entró con gesto de disculpa.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí. No es nada. —d _ebo demostrar ser un poco duro, aunque me haya dolido horrores_ —. Me marcho, Edgeworth, gracias por todo.

El joven salió corriendo —no quería probar otra vez el maldito látigo de esa loca—, dejando a ambos discutiendo sobre normas de comportamiento y privacidad, y cuando llegó al bufete, una emocionada Maya lo esperaba tras el pupitre.

—Nick, ¿cómo ha ido tu cita? No volviste a casa...—entonces él cayó en la cuenta, no había avisado—. Cuéntamelo todo. Con detalles.

El abogado se volvió hacia ella con rostro travieso.

—Llovió y me empapé tanto que tuve que quedarme en su casa.

Maya juntó ambas manos, imaginándose una escena tórrida entre ambos, deseando ya poder verlos como una pareja normal, después de tanto tiempo de negaciones.

—¿Dormisteis juntos?

Phoenix quiso negarlo rotundamente, pero entonces recordó cómo había despertado: Franziska le había dado un latigazo porque él estaba tumbado en el sofá de Edgeworth. Pero al incorporarse, Edgeworth estaba a su lado, en pijama. Él no había invadido el cuarto del fiscal; entonces, ¿por qué Edgeworth yacía a su lado? Un repentino rubor cubrió su rostro. ¿Habría dormido con él de verdad?

—Oh, Nick, qué emocionante, tu sonrojo te traiciona. Tengo tanta envidia... Edgeworth seguro que huele bien y debe ser un lujo estar atrapado entre sus brazos, con ese aspecto frío y sosegado. Esos son los más ardientes porque solo muestran sus emociones en privado.

Toda una película de posiciones combinadas se plasmó en la mente del abogado, que paró el rollo a tiempo.

—Ya basta, Maya, vamos a trabajar. Hay que ordenar las estanterías.

Ambos estuvieron ocupados toda la mañana ordenando archivos, carpetas, libros y tratando de acondicionar la oficina. Había muchas pertenencias de Mia que Phoenix quería conservar, y otras tantas que Maya decidió llevarse a Kurain para no desatar la nostalgia. Ambos cogieron un tren para pasar unos días en la aldea, visitar a Pearl y a otros habitantes y hacer excursiones por el monte ahora que regresaba el verano.

Se alojaban en la gran mansión Fey, llena de habitaciones para compartir, con los tradicionales futones japoneses en el suelo. Phoenix no solía dormir bien y Pearl siempre le ponía otro futón debajo para hacérselo más mullidito y por si a Maya, la mística, le apetecía tener su compañía. La atmósfera de la mansión estaba envuelta por un aura espiritual muy fuerte que a casi nadie le pasaba desapercibida. A Pearl le encantaba prepararles cenas con velas a ambos; luego se excusaba diciendo que estaba muy cansada y los dejaba solos toda la noche, momento que aprovechaba Maya para extender crema en el costado de Phoenix a lo largo de la herida causada por el latigazo de Franziska.

—Tienes unas manos magníficas, Maya —aduló Phoenix sin ningún ulterior motivo.

Maya, sonrojada, solo acertaba a cerrar el frasco y a mirarlo con cariño.

—Seguro que preferirías las manos de Edgeworth.

Phoenix recordó vagamente aquel momento, aquel instante en el que la pasión se había adueñado de ambos, permitiéndose bajar las barreras y tocarse, quizá por la desesperación de haber podido perder al otro. Phoenix estuvo a punto de besarle entonces. Lo hubiera metido en su cama y le habría repetido lo que años atrás hubo confesado. Suspiró largamente. Maya y él tenían abierta la puerta de una de las habitaciones que daba al jardín y contemplaban las estrellas, sentados, tomando un té relajante.

—Quisiera que Mia estuviese con nosotros. —Phoenix cogió la mano de su amiga y la apretó en señal de apoyo. Él también echaba de menos a su mentora, aunque quizá no tanto como su hermana.

—La extraño menos porque gracias a ti y a Pearl a veces está aquí.

—Lo sé, Nick, pero su cuerpo… extraño abrazarla, extraño mirarla a la cara, fue la mejor Fey durante generaciones, era mejor incluso que mamá. Mamá tenía unos grandes poderes espirituales, pero Mia además poseía esa inteligencia lógica que desbarataba cualquier teoría. La admiraba, quería ser como ella.

Phoenix la sonrió y le cogió el rostro, sus ojos algo empañados.

—Tú eres Maya, la mística y para mí es suficiente. Es todo lo que necesito —la besó en la comisura de la boca y Maya se agarró a su brazo, volviendo la vista a las estrellas.

—Gracias, Nick, realmente sabes cómo tratar a una chica.

—Para mí siempre serás la mejor ayudante y mi mejor amiga.

—¡Qué embustero! —Maya se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano. La brisa era fresca pero soportable, los grillos cantaban amenazando calor y las luciérnagas paseaban por el jardín Fey como si les atrajera la mágica aura de alrededor—. Estos días podríamos ir al circo Berry a ver qué tal están Regina y Max.

—Hacen buena pareja.

—Podrías invitar a Edgeworth —Phoenix la miró con las cejas alzadas.

—¿Sí? ¿Le gusta el circo? No parece un tipo que se ría con los chistes del payaso Moe.

—No tienes ni idea, si le gusta el Samurái de Acero, el circo le encantará. Aprovecha para estar con él ahora que ha vuelto. No sabemos si volverá a marcharse, o si pasará cualquier otra cosa, nuestra vida parece cambiar muy rápidamente. Dentro de poco tendré que casarme o buscar algún pretendiente en Kurain.

Por lo visto, en Kurain, tener hijos era muy importante, sobre todo si descendías de una de las mayores familias de médiums de la historia. Antaño había matrimonios arreglados incluso, se casaban muy jóvenes y solían tener más de tres hijos para asegurar la descendencia. Se celebraban, sobre todo, los nacimientos de las niñas.

Maya pertenecía a un lugar totalmente diferente, a una casta completamente distinta y a una cultura muy inusual y a pesar de respetarla, él mismo se aseguraría de que no cayera en manos de ningún maleante.

— _Pero Nick, los chicos de aquí son muy conservadores, a la mayoría no se les ocurriría ser infieles, siquiera. No deberías preocuparte tanto._

Eso le dijo en una ocasión, pero Phoenix no quedó convencido. Un tío que no ha visto féminas nada más que en su reducida vida en la aldea, podía desatarse al conocer el mundo exterior.

—¿Cómo será besar a un chico? ¿Tú has besado a alguien, Nick?

—Sí.

—¿A un chico o a una chica?

—A ambos.

—Vaya, vaya —Maya apuró el té y se volvió con ojos brillantes hacia su amigo. Le encantaba conocer detalles escabrosos de su vida, a veces hasta parecía emocionada con cosas sin importancia—. Tu primer beso, Nick, ¿cómo fue?

Phoenix casi se atragantó con el té. Tosió y tosió hasta volver a sentir el aire en sus pulmones. Trató de cambiar de tema, sin éxito; Maya solía ser insistente si se lo proponía.

—Cuéntame, ¿cómo fue?

—Pues... estábamos de picnic y me preguntó quién me gustaba. Le di un beso. Bueno, le di tres.

—¿Tres? ¡Qué abusón! ¿De picnic? Qué romántico... así que fue un él... ¿cuántos años tenías?

—No recuerdo. —volvió a golpearle el brazo.

—Nick, no mientas. Se te ve a la legua, no puedes engañarme. OH. ¿Por qué mientes y por qué estás tan rojo? ¡Oh, ya sé, estabas en cuarto grado! —demonios con la canalizadora, ¿para qué llevaba el magatama ese, si era una experta en leer rostros?—. ¡Besaste a Edgeworth!, ¿a que sí? Oh, qué gran exclusiva, espera a que se entere Lotta.

—Hazlo y tu descendencia será inexistente —el abogado fue a levantarse, pero Maya tiró de él.

—Vale, vale, no te enfades, Nick, pero es que, es TAN emocionante... Edgeworth era un niño. ¿Qué hizo cuando le besaste? ¿Te pegó?

Phoenix sacudió la cabeza, recordando el momento como algo inocente y tierno.

—No. Miles era diferente, entonces. Más inocente y accesible, menos frío. Se preocupaba por mí. Seis meses después se marchó y no volví a verle.

—Pero Nick, deberíais hablar de ello.

—No creo que lo recuerde.

—¡El primer beso se recuerda siempre! Da igual la edad que tengas, o eso me decía Mia. Nick, él te quiere. Por favor, deja de luchar contra tus sentimientos y repite de nuevo ese beso ahora.

—No. Edgeworth ahora es orgulloso y soberbio y no quiero recibir un derechazo.

—¡Te pudo haber pegado de pequeño!

—Ya, pero un niño de nueve no pega como uno de veinticinco. Que no, que paso.

—Tu té se ha enfriado —observó Maya, pero el abogado movió la cabeza, como si no le diera importancia. Se había quedado perdido en ese recuerdo. Deseaba hablarlo con Edgeworth, pero el tipo seguro que ni estaba interesado, y menos en algo que había pasado con nueve años. Haber llegado de nuevo a ser su amigo era todo un logro, y no digamos los avances de los últimos días, que le dejara dormir en su casa, que lo llevara en su deportivo...

—Por cierto, ¿ya le has contado lo de Winther?

El rostro del abogado se ensombreció.

—No.

—Deberías decírselo, no le pasará desapercibido lo que ocurrió y al final se enterará. Será mejor si tú se lo cuentas —Phoenix suspiró largamente, como si se preparase para recitar algún fragmento de una obra importante y culta.

—Aquí yazco, atrapado entre la fiscalía y la abogacía...

Maya le dio un puñetazo.

—A veces eres muy tonto, Nick.

—Creí que te resultaría poético. Uno no sabe acertar contigo. —se acarició el brazo donde había recibido el golpe. Demonios, era maltratado por mujeres, como Gumshoe.

—Durmamos, o mañana nos levantaremos cuando se ponga el sol. —Phoenix bostezó; no podía estar más de acuerdo.

* * *

El motor del deportivo rugió una última vez en la inmensidad del garaje antes de apagarse por completo. Se apeó del automóvil maletín en mano para cruzar los portones del juzgado. Se dirigió a hablar con las funcionarias encargadas de los autos y recogió una documentación. Al salir, pasó por el baño, donde, cuando quiso darse cuenta, escuchó una voz familiar que le puso en alerta. Se asomó con cuidado y en efecto pudo ver a Wright y otro hombre. El fiscal trató de escuchar su insulsa conversación, y se sintió tan patético aguzando el oído cual lechuza cotilla, que se recordó a sí mismo a Wendy Oldbag, la marciana.

—Te entrego lo que me pediste. No tengo nada más.

—No sabes cuánto me has ayudado. Tengo que conseguir todas las pruebas posibles porque el fiscal será duro de pelar.

(risita)

—Doy fe.

—Ya solo quedan dos semanas. ¿Cómo haces para tranquilizarte cuando estás frente a él?

—No lo hago. Estoy muy nervioso siempre, es despiadado.

El corazón de Miles se contrajo. Hablaba de él. Hablaba de su caso... le había entregado algo, por tanto, el hombre frente a Wright no era otro que el abogado de la defensa, ese tal Winther. Apretó el puño. ¿Wright lo estaba ayudando? Pero si le había entregado información primordial para declarar culpable a su cliente… ¿Acaso jugaba a dos bandas o quizá eran amigos? Parecían tener cierta confianza, reflejo de sus gestos, de la invasión del espacio personal. Notó el latido acelerado de su corazón y trató de relajarse, apoyado en los fríos azulejos de la pared del baño, confuso por lo que acababa de escuchar, permaneciendo oculto hasta que sus voces se perdieron en la lejanía. Cuando el pasillo quedó libre, Miles volvió al garaje y condujo a toda velocidad hacia la comisaría para ver a Gumshoe.

—Eh, señor, parece tenso —se alertó el inspector, exhibiendo una media sonrisa. Miles, ni siquiera lo escuchó.

—¿Conoces al abogado Winther?

—¿Está usted preocupado por su rival? No debería, tengo plena confianza en que ganará el caso.

¿Cómo decírselo sin ser demasiado evidente? ¿Cómo proclamar su preocupación por sentirse utilizado por el único abogado que admiraba?

—Eres detective, ¿no? —Gumshoe abrió mucho los ojos, ilusionado, pensando quizá en poder ayudar al señor Edgeworth, el fiscal mejor pagado de Los Ángeles y el más profesional. Asintió—. Quiero que sigas a ese abogado de la defensa y me informes de sus pormenores.

Gumshoe se asustó y se frotó las manos, nervioso.

—¿Sospecha usted que pueda estar consiguiendo pruebas falsas o falsos testigos?

_Sí. Y además sospecho que Wright tiene algo que ver con él. Y no quiero descubrir qué es ese algo._

_Sospecho que la defensa está recibiendo ayuda de Wright cuando, supuestamente, me apoya a mí._

Qué gracioso. A Gumshoe no necesitaba explicarle nada. Se desvivía por ayudarle en lo que fuera.

—Sin preguntas, inspector, haz lo que te digo y me harás feliz.

Aquello bastó para convencerlo. Si bien no sabía qué tenía que observar, sacó su libreta ajada: anotaría ahí cualquier dato. Desde qué talla de camisa usaba hasta cuántas veces se tocaba la nariz, todo podía ser una pista importante.

Cuando volvió a la oficina del fiscal a repasar de nuevo los documentos y preparar a los testigos recordó su cometido, y otra de las razones por las que se marchó a Europa: conseguir la verdad. Si Winther estaba conchabado con Wright para ganar el caso, se esforzaría aún más en el veredicto. Apenas se había levantado de su sillón para ir al baño, cuando sonó el móvil, apremiante.

—Edgeworth.

_Oh, joder, ahora no._

—Wright.

—¿Cómo estás?

—Liado. ¿Qué quieres?

—Tan simpático como siempre. Oye, Larry está en la ciudad y este viernes vamos a quedar. Anda, apúntate.

Oh. Larry. De pequeño, Miles admiraba su coraje, pero el tipo siempre tuvo un sexto sentido para meterse donde había problemas. "Si algo apesta, pregunta a Larry, él sabrá".

—¿Para qué? ¿Para que nos cuente su última aventura amorosa entre lágrimas? Estás muy necesitado de compañía.

—Es nuestro amigo y quiere vernos, me ha preguntado por ti. No seas rollo y vente.

—…

—No pienses tanto, Edgeworth, estaremos a las seis en Ye Olde King's Head en el 116 del Bulevar Santa Mónica. Te espero.

Cuando Edgeworth aparcó su deportivo justo enfrente del bar, en la zona del parking, suspiró por enésima vez. ¿Por qué había salido de su oficina para reunirse con esos pesados? Porque era viernes, y porque, normalmente, no tenía planes y entre ver a Wright y salir con el inspector a tomar una birra tenía clara su elección, aunque luego fuese a arrepentirse. Abrió las puertas acristaladas de la cafetería y observó a ambos en la mesa más alejada. Eran las siete y media, pero esos dos no se habían movido de ahí y había muchas bebidas sobre la mesa: cervezas y varios combinados. Le bastó echar una mirada a Wright para detectar una breve intoxicación alcohólica.

_Uf. Una velada de borrachos, como que paso._

—¡Eh, Edgey! —muy mala suerte, Larry le captó antes de que pudiera salir del local—. La mesa está por aquí, ¿desde cuándo te pierdes en sitios tan pequeños?

El fiscal le dirigió una sonrisa falsa y se sentó cruzando las piernas y los brazos, en claro gesto de desaprobación.

—Hola, Edgeworth, creí que no vendrías. Gracias por pasarte —Miles agitó su cabello hacia un lado, despreciándolo con el lenguaje corporal, pero Phoenix no pareció ofendido—. ¿Qué quieres beber?

—Una  _Dama Blanca(1)_  —Wright arrugó la nariz, parpadeó, inseguro.

—¿Seguro? ¿No has venido en coche?

—Solo beberé eso. Al fin y al cabo, de los dos tú pareces el más sobrio, pero no sabes conducir. —Wright puso cara de fastidio, suficiente para que a Miles se le olvidara por un momento el tema de Winther y la posible traición.

—Tampoco me gustas mucho como conductor —le dijo el abogado con la mirada pícara.

—Siempre te puedes ir andando —contraatacó el fiscal, arrogante.

—Eh, chicos, veo que todo sigue igual. Bueno, Edgey, cuéntame qué tal tu viaje a Europa, Nick dice que no muy bien porque resolviste volver, ¿no te daban bien de comer los alemanes? ¿Ni siquiera había buenas salchichas?

Miles enrojeció brutalmente. Esa era otra de las inconveniencias de ir con Larry, destapaba tus más sucios secretos. De hecho, siempre creyó que de pequeños, en aquel día de picnic, los dejó solos a propósito.

—Y tú sigues igual de vulgar, ya veo. Bienvenido, Larry. ¿De qué trabajas ahora?

—¡Hago encuestas, tío! Es súper emocionante. —Miles reprimió la risa. Larry no había ido a la universidad, no estaba graduado y solo había podido acceder a trabajos de índole muy diversa que no pasaban de ser ocupaciones nimias y temporales, impidiéndole gozar de una buena situación profesional y económica. Eso sí, le veía el lado positivo a todo—. Puedo elegir a las más guapas, y pasar de tíos chochos.

—¿Tíos chochos? ¿Como Edgeworth? —el aludido se molestó en lanzar una mirada intensa, llena de odio, al abogado Wright.

—No, tío, Edgey es atractivo, interesante, elegante. Tíos chochos, viejos borrachos, esa clase de tipos.

—Gracias, Larry, me encanta ver que de esta mesa alguien me aprecia lo suficiente. —las miradas de Wright y Miles se cruzaron, desafiantes. De pequeños, cuando los tres se hicieron inseparables, Phoenix y Larry discutían a menudo, se peleaban, como dos brutos, y Miles siempre tuvo celos de Larry, por conocer a Wright durante más tiempo.

—Tengo hambre —anunció Larry, palpándose el estómago—, ¿por qué no nos das una vuelta en tu precioso coche, pedimos una pizza y cenamos en tu casa?

—Ni hablar —estableció Miles cruzándose de brazos y golpeando su brazo con el dedo índice. Ni por asomo pondría a dos borrachos en su coche con la posibilidad de que su hermoso auto fuese vomitado.

—Edgeworth, no seas aguafiestas, Larry se irá el domingo y no volveremos a vernos.

—Pues alquilad un local.

Phoenix entrecerró los ojos y su rostro se iluminó.

—Podemos ir a mi piso. Es pequeño, pero podremos cenar a gusto. A la cena invitas tú, Larry, y Edgeworth pone el coche y nos lleva. ¿Veis que fácil? —los tres se miraron, y claudicaron. Así pues, tras beberse los combinados, a las ocho y media salieron del bar rumbo al piso de Wright. Miles nunca había estado allí y le sorprendió encontrarse con un lugar medio acondicionado, ordenado y limpio. Si bien muchos libros de Derecho yacían repartidos por el salón, olía bien y se notaba cierto aire familiar, como si invitara a quedarse allí. Además, Maya les dio la bienvenida, saliendo como un huracán para abrazarse a Miles.

—¡Edgeworth, bienvenido! —el hombre sonrió a la muchacha, que lo miraba con evidente fascinación. Se sentía algo turbado en su presencia, porque Maya lo ayudó en muchos juicios y parecía haber despertado un sentimiento de protección hacia ella después de aquello.

—Yo también quiero un abrazo —solicitó Larry, señalándose con el dedo, pero Maya cruzó los brazos.

—Son muy caros.

—Ni siquiera me abraza a mí —observó Phoenix, algo molesto porque el fiscal se llevara todas las atenciones—. Maya, ayúdanos a poner la mesa. Como Larry no está en condiciones de leer, yo pediré la pizza, decidme qué sabores queréis y escogemos una.

—¡Eh! ¿Qué es eso de no estar en condiciones? Claro que puedo —pero tras dar varias vueltas al papel, Maya se lo quitó de las manos.

Entre todo el jaleo desplegado por tres jóvenes con ganas de divertirse, Miles se sintió transportado al ambiente del colegio, cuando sus amigos más ruidosos proclamaban algún plan, arrastrándolo a él en el proceso, y finalmente, sintiéndose como uno más. La nostalgia le invadió, junto a una sensación de compañerismo que creía perdida; él no solía quedar con nadie ni acudir a reuniones que no fueran de más de cuatro personas y que no fuesen policías.

Cenaron la pizza entre risas y miradas cómplices, y una vez lleno el estómago, siguieron recordando viejos tiempos. Maya les contó algunas anécdotas divertidas de Kurain y poco después, Larry quedó exangüe en el sofá, y por más intentos que hicieron para que despertara, no hubo manera.

—¡Se ha quedado dormido en mi sofá! —se quejó Maya—. Nick, me pido la cama, lo siento, búscate otro lugar para dormir.

—Maya…

Miles los miraba discutir, fascinado. Parecían tener tanta complicidad, realmente como una pareja. Un ramalazo de celos se avivó en su interior. No, no tenía motivos para celar a Wright, Maya era una dulce muchacha y tenía derecho a estar con el abogado, igual que él tenía a Franziska. Sí, debía ser una relación muy parecida, o eso quería creer. Como aquel domingo... si Franziska no hubiera intervenido a golpe de látigo, hubiera muerto de la vergüenza por la incómoda situación: Phoenix lo habría descubierto a su lado, tumbado, compartiendo el sofá como una cama. Le recriminó el haber pegado a Wright, pero agradeció que apareciera. Debió quedarse dormido mientras recordaba aquel picnic...

—¿Edgeworth? —unos ojos azules lo miraban con consternación—. ¿Estás bien?

El fiscal pestañeó, aturdido, mientras Maya se llevaba los restos de la cena y colocaba en la mesita unos pequeños vasitos que procedió a llenar con un licor verde.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Licor de hierbabuena —sonrió Maya, dejando la pesada botella junto a la mesita—. Vamos a jugar a "yo nunca". Sin alcohol, que Edgeworth tiene que conducir.

—Yo paso —dijo Wright, levantándose, con un gesto de evidente horror.

—Es "yo nunca", Nick, y no vale rajarse —Maya lo arrastró de nuevo hacia la mesita y Wright cayó sobre la alfombra. Miles lo miró, curioso. ¿Acaso Wright temía desvelar algún secreto tórrido?

—Despierta a Larry, si no, yo no juego —insistió Wright, y Miles no pudo contenerse.

—Vamos, abogado, ¿tienes miedo? Tu amigo tiene previsto continuar en el séptimo cielo con esos ronquidos que gasta, no va a despertar. Asúmelo y acepta el reto.

El moreno, atónito, se cruzó de brazos.

—No sabes lo que dices. No desearás haber dicho que sí, Maya no se compadecerá de nosotros, nos ganará y encima hará que digamos cosas... vergonzosas. —ambos se sonrojaron, sin saber por qué, algo que avivó el interés de la chica, que se frotó las manos y comenzó.

Miles volvió a sentir un desasosiego en el estómago.

—Así que has hecho cosas vergonzosas. —para evitar que se formara de nuevo otra discusión, Maya los cortó comenzando el juego.

—Nunca he consumido drogas.

Los tres se miraron, pero nadie tocó los vasos. El turno pasó a Wright.

—Nunca he estado en la cárcel. —Maya y Miles se miraron y con mucha parsimonia, bebieron.

—Nunca he tenido una novia —disparó Miles mirando a Phoenix con rabia, quien, obviamente, bebió, azorado.

—Nunca he detenido a una persona. —Miles bebió, mientras los dos sonreían.

Maya apuntaba palitos en un papel numerando las veces que había bebido cada uno. Miles y Phoenix iban empatados. Sonrió, malévola.

—Nunca he conducido un coche —habló Phoenix, y solo Miles bebió. El fiscal recibió con mucho desagrado aquel cartucho lanzado por el abogado.

—Yo nunca he suspendido una asignatura. —Phoenix lo miró con saña y bebió. Maya rellenó de nuevo el vasito y disparó:

—Nunca he visto a nadie teniendo sexo. —Maya y Phoenix vieron cómo Miles, suspirando, bebía. Las caras de ambos fueron de absoluta sorpresa.

—¿Qué? ¿En serio?

—Fue un accidente y no forma parte de mis mejores recuerdos —se defendió el fiscal, rojo como un tomate.

—¿Quién fue? ¿Alguien que conozcamos?

—De hecho, sí, pero prefiero no recordarlo. Sigamos.

—¡Apúntale, Maya! —la chica sonrió. Con ese punto, Phoenix se distanciaba de Miles y a continuación, añadió—: Yo nunca he visto a ninguno de mis amigos teniendo sexo.

—¿He dicho alguna vez que te odio, Wright? —el abogado se carcajeó mientras Miles bebía y Maya le rellenaba el vasito mientras avisaba:

—No te dejaremos en paz hasta que no nos digas a quién viste.

La mente del fiscal reculó años atrás: él, con diecinueve años, en la mansión Von Karma, era verano y se escuchaba el piar de los pájaros, Manfred había salido a ver a unos conocidos y los había dejado solos a él y a Franziska. Jamás debió ir a ver qué tal le iba a su hermanita. Por suerte, pudo cerrar la puerta antes de ser descubierto.

—Fue Franziska. Era muy adelantada a las chicas de su edad, en todo. —tamborileó con los dedos en la mesita, sentado en la silla, junto a Phoenix, con Maya frente a él.

—¿Qué? ¿Franziska no es virgen? —gritó Phoenix alarmado. Toda su teoría al garete... así que usaba el látigo con conocimiento de causa.

Miles se volvió, furibundo.

—¿Acaso te interesa?

—No es eso —rió Maya—, es que Nick siempre pensó que Franziska usaba su látigo para tener a los hombres a raya.

—Pues no, créeme, lo sabe utilizar muy bien y sabe darte en sitios estratégicos.

—¡Aaargh! —Phoenix se revolvió el cabello, en señal de desesperación—. ¡No quiero detalles!

Poco a poco, la botella iba mermando. Ya llevaban una hora bebiendo, y Miles se excusó para ir al baño. Al volver, Maya decidió que debía llevar el juego un poco más allá, así pues, aprovechó su turno. Los miró, valoró la situación y suspiró: tenía que sacar cosas de ambos, ya.

—Nunca me he besado con un alemán —el reto, bastante extraño, hizo bostezar a Phoenix, pero Miles, inesperadamente, agarró el vaso—. ¡Oh, por favor, Edgeworth! Estás lleno de sorpresas.

Phoenix lo miró con una mezcla extraña entre incredulidad y asombro. Miles decidió quitarle importancia.

—Yo... me pilló por sorpresa. Y además fue un beso de agradecimiento, nada serio.

—Oh, Nick, no te pongas celoso, ya ha dicho que no tuvo importancia —apoyó la chica, mientras Phoenix enrojecía y apretaba los puños.

—¡No estoy celoso, cáspita! Dejadme en paz. —Phoenix se encontró con el rostro sonriente de Miles, quien explicó, torpemente:

—Fue Franny. Creo que me idolatraba con cierta edad. Crecimos como si fuéramos hermanos. —Maya lo miró, atónita y de repente, se levantó, furiosa.

—¡Eso no es justo! —y agarrando a Nick de la camisa, lo atrajo hacia ella para besarlo brevemente. Phoenix abrió los ojos, riendo.

—¿Qué haces, Maya? —sin embargo, su sonrisa desapareció al ver a Miles mirando a la alfombra, con los puños apretados. Le dio un vuelco el corazón. Le pasó desapercibida la mirada de complicidad enviada por su socia, ocupado en descifrar esa extraña reacción de su rival. ¿Acaso le daba asco o prefería darles intimidad?

—Vamos, Nick, tu turno —apremió Maya antes de que la cosa se pusiera más seria.

—Yo... nunca he tenido miedo a los ascensores.

Miles no le miró, simplemente, bebió mientras Maya apuntaba. Ella ganaba, seguida de Phoenix, pero el fiscal tenía oportunidad de remontar si jugaba bien sus turnos. Se hizo un silencio extremo, Miles pareció luchar con la posibilidad de averiguar algo, y finalmente, disparó:

—Yo nunca me he besado con un abogado. —la frase fue directa, claramente premeditada. Phoenix agarró el vaso y lo apretó, pero no bebió. El fiscal ya no parecía tener interés en ganar el juego, sino en saber ciertas cosas. No confiaba mucho en lo que pudiera investigar Gumshoe de ese Winther, prefería averiguar cosas por sí mismo—. Wright, ¿estás dudando por algún motivo?

—No. No.

—Es trampa si mientes, Nick. —Maya se cruzó de brazos, encarando a su compañero.

—¿Y cómo sabemos que Edgeworth no miente?

—Bueno, es el que más cosas nos ha contado, no tengo motivos para sospechar de él —dijo la chica, y bebió y se apuntó un palito.

La atmósfera, sin embargo, estaba enrarecida: Phoenix parecía algo confuso y Edgeworth estaba muy serio, como si hubiera perdido la gracia por jugar, debatiéndose entre ese recuerdo de Wright con el abogado o rememorar el beso entregado tan apasionadamente por Maya. La joven notó el ambiente extraño y decidió:

—Este será el último reto de hoy. Si nos contamos todos los secretos de una vez, no tiene gracia. Allá voy: nunca he ido de picnic con nadie de esta mesa.

El silenció cayó sobre los tres. Maya observó, con cautela, cómo Miles agarraba el vaso, despacio, y bebía. Poco después, lo hacía Phoenix, pero ninguno de los dos se miró. Así que recordaban. Bien, esa era su intención. Y ahora, como buena amiga, a desaparecer.

—Bueno, ha sido todo un placer. Señor Edgeworth, ha perdido. Puede ser muy bueno en los juicios, pero no con el "yo nunca".

Se levantó y fue hacia el baño, mientras Phoenix y Miles yacían aún sentados, pensativos, mirando la mesa.

—Así que lo recuerdas —dijo Phoenix, cambiando de posición. Ahora entendía el objetivo de Maya, simplemente el saber si Edgeworth recordaba ese beso. No podía haber picnic sin beso, eso estaba claro. Se giró: Edgeworth estaba en una pose de defensa, con las piernas y brazos cruzados.

—Es difícil no hacerlo, Wright. Me marché de la escuela seis meses después. —Phoenix abrió la boca, quería protestar, preguntar por qué recordaba ese momento, si por el picnic o por el beso, pero Edgeworth se mostraba tan impenetrable como siempre—. ¿Qué hora es?

—Las doce y media —respondió Wright levantándose; guardó los vasos y la botella justo en el momento en el que aparecía Maya, de nuevo.

—Nick, me voy a la cama, estoy muy cansada. Hasta mañana, Edgeworth. —la joven se inclinó y le dio un beso en la mejilla, que el fiscal recibió con cierta indiferencia.

—Yo también me marcho, Wright. —los dos se evaluaron con la mirada, como si irse fuese una mala idea.

—Eso, márchate. Déjame solo con Larry y sus ronquidos —estableció Phoenix, con un tono de enfado—. ¿Es mucho pedir que me prestes tu sofá otra vez, Edgeworth?

Miles echó un vistazo al durmiente. Phoenix podía tumbarse si empujaba a Larry a un lado y ambos abrían el sofá haciéndolo cama. Sin embargo, por algún motivo, el fiscal no quiso recrear la imagen de Larry y él durmiendo y rozándose durante la noche. Apretó los dientes y elevó la mirada para ver a un Phoenix algo despeinado y hecho polvo.

—Tienes suerte, me siento generoso.

Phoenix, apenas tocó con la cabeza los cómodos asientos del automóvil de Edgeworth, cayó en un sueño ligero, despertándose debido al zarandeo del fiscal tras aparcar en el garaje.

—Wright, no voy a llevarte en brazos. —el insensible Edgeworth había cerrado el coche para dirigirse hacia las escaleras, sin esperarle. Demonios, el alcohol le hacía estar soñoliento, maldito Larry, y ahora apenas podía sacar fuerzas para subir unas escaleras hasta el primer piso.

La puerta estaba abierta, y Edgeworth acomodaba el sofá, que tenía las mismas sábanas usadas por él hace varios días. Oh, joder, quería permanecer despierto, era una ocasión estupenda para interrogarle sobre aquel picnic y Maya lo golpearía con saña si no lo hacía antes la loca del látigo. Cerró la puerta y comenzó a quitarse la ropa, mientras bostezaba, cansado.

—Wright —Edgeworth le tendía otro pijama suyo: a rayas, muy clásico y con ese olor característico localizado en algún lugar dentro del armario del fiscal.

Apenas acertó a darle las gracias; cuando su cuerpo tocó las sábanas, se durmió sin remedio.

* * *

Miles despertó estando el sol ya elevado en el cielo, y se incorporó, nervioso. Recordó a toda velocidad la sesión del día anterior y rezó para no encontrarse con Wright por el pasillo, cogió ropa cómoda, una camiseta de deporte y unos pantalones finos. El baño estaba vacío: se duchó en diez minutos y se peinó cuidadosamente para después salir al salón. El sofá estaba en su sitio nuevamente, sin sábanas y sin abogado. Sin embargo, podía escuchar a Wright cacharreando en la cocina.

_Oh, por Dios, que no queme nada._

Cauteloso, se acercó y observó: Wright se había vuelto a poner su ropa y preparaba huevos pasados por agua, zumo natural y un sándwich de pavo. La imagen se le antojó hermosa, pero recordó a Winther y se puso de mal humor. ¿Qué habría entre ellos? ¿Por qué lo ayudaba Wright?

—Buenos días —dijo, muy seco, nada que ver con el saludo que le ofrecieron a continuación.

—¡Buenos días, Edgeworth! Perdona si me he tomado mucha confianza, pero decidí hacer el desayuno.

Edgeworth se apoyó en el quicio de la puerta y se permitió ser sarcástico.

—¿Pensabas llevármelo a la cama?

—¿D-disculpa? Estás un poco malcriado. Ni siquiera le llevo a Maya el desayuno a la cama. He hecho los huevos como te gustan.

Wright había puesto la mesa, la jarra de zumo, los huevos, todo, cuidadosamente, y sonrió con timidez. Parecía estar algo abochornado, incómodo. ¿Se habría quedado en casa de Winther, se verían a menudo? ¿Cuántas veces habría salido con él? Miles no podía entender, como tampoco entendía ese juego a dos bandas. Se sentó, silenciosamente, tratando de no mirar mucho al abogado; por suerte, su estómago se quejaba y decidió darle combustible.

Casi se atragantó al ver la soñadora mirada con la que le obsequiaba el otro.

—¿Tengo monos en la cara, abogado?

Wright puso los ojos en blanco y se dedicó a masticar su sándwich. El resto de la velada transcurrió en silencio, hasta que Wright ofreció repasar el dosier del caso. Miles lo miró detenidamente, tratando de encontrar alguna duda, algún gesto que lo delatara, cualquier pestañeo… no se produjo.

—¿Quieres trabajar en sábado?

—Bueno, se me ocurren otras cosas que podríamos hacer, pero no sé si estás interesado. —el doble sentido golpeó a Miles como una brisa furiosa. Como siempre, decidió seguir el juego.

—Wright… cualquiera diría que estás muy necesitado. ¿Es que tu ayudante no te deja satisfecho?

—Digamos que prefiero a los fiscales cabrones que abandonan a sus amigos. —lo miraba. Con esa sonrisa malévola, con esos ojos azules, brillantes, vivos, como invitándole, y sin embargo…

—No puedo tomarte en serio, Wright: un día me insultas, al siguiente me adoras cual dios legendario.

—Deberías saberlo: solo tú provocas esas emociones en mí. —Miles se enfrentó a su mirada. El juego nunca había llegado más lejos de cuatro frases. ¿Qué pasaría si ahora él confesara, si dijera…?—. ¿Por qué no vamos de picnic?

Miles tragó. Dios… el abogado no podía ir en serio. ¿Acaso quería arrancarle más secretos con el dichoso juego o era alguna maniobra de distracción para sacarle información?

—Estás desbarrando, Wright, ¿por qué íbamos a ir de picnic?

—Con Larry. Aquella vez él no estuvo, ahora podríamos…

—No es buena idea. —Miles se levantó, alejándose de él. Notaba el corazón bombear demasiado rápido y la energía de Wright lo animaba, le instaba a pasar el tiempo juntos, por todos los dioses, ¿qué había tomado? —. No quiero… aguantar a Larry borracho otra vez.

Wright se levantó y esta vez su mirada era ardiente, intensa, provocadora, como si todo su ser se hubiera prometido algo y estuviera dispuesto a cumplirlo.

—Podemos ir sin Larry. Tú y yo. Como cuando éramos pequeños, Miles.

El fiscal apenas pudo recorrer varios metros hacia atrás cuando Wright ya lo había alcanzado. Entonces entendió: el juego de anoche, la estancia en su casa… quizá Wright y Maya lo hubieran planeado, pero ¿por qué? Quizá todo era un juego del abogado, tal vez su forma de vengarse por haberlos dejado, desnudando sus emociones, arrancando al fin los sentimientos que lo desbordaban, que le hacían querer abrazarlo para no volver a soltarlo. La caricia del abogado por debajo de la camiseta con una mano firme y masculina lo confundió, su cabeza arrimándose a su cuello en un claro gesto de flirteo le avisó de que estaría acabado si sucumbía. Miles respiró aceleradamente, dudando entre dejarse llevar o terminar con aquella mentira. ¿Y si entregaba al abogado lo que quería, estaría dispuesto a ir más allá? Si todo era un montaje, Wright se detendría en alguna parte… o quizá no. Tal vez buscara joderle de la mejor forma para dejarle el camino libre a Winther. Confundiéndole, atosigándole, a tan solo semana y media del juicio. La nariz de Wright siguió un tortuoso camino hasta la mandíbula, y en tan solo un segundo se plantaría en sus labios y él… estaría condenado. Armándose de valor, su mano derecha agarró a Wright por la muñeca, impidiéndole invadir otras zonas de su anatomía, y con la otra mano lo alejó de él con un empujón. El abogado se quedó mirándole durante unos segundos, tratando de entender su rechazo, mirándose la muñeca con detenimiento, como si él hubiera dejado alguna marca ahí. Tragando saliva y alzando la barbilla con orgullo, declaró:

—Cualquier cosa que intentes, no te servirá.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) El Cóctel Dama Blanca es uno de los cócteles clásicos apreciados por el buen maridaje de la ginebra y el cointreau y suavizado por el limón...
> 
> Esta es la receta:
> 
> Cointreau 25 ml
> 
> Ginebra 50 ml
> 
> Zumo de limón natural, 1 cucharadita
> 
> Clara de huevo 1/2 cucharadita de café
> 
> Cubitos de hielo 3-4
> 
> Limón en espiral (para decorar)
> 
> CONTINUARÁ
> 
> ¿Realmente Edgeworth tiene razón y Phoenix está tramando algo con Winther? Lo sabremos en el siguiente episodio... no os lo perdáis.


	6. La maniobra de Winther

_6\. La maniobra de Winther_

Miles Edgeworth estaba frente a él, tan masculino, tan elegante incluso en ropas de chándal; tan confundido por sus palabras, su conversación teñida de dobles intenciones, de promesas eternas. La reacción algo sobredimensionada del fiscal parpadeó en su mente, como si una alarma lo previniese a dejar el juego para otro momento; sin embargo, estaba cansado de jugar a ser su amigo; molesto por tener que tragarse todo su deseo, avergonzado por asistir a accidentes como el de anoche: tuvo que lavar las sábanas y su pijama por una inoportuna polución nocturna, consecuencia de un sueño con el fiscal de protagonista, que lo obligó a madrugar. Además, Maya parecía completamente convencida de que era correspondido; simplemente, Edgeworth no daba el primer paso. Incluso tras el juego del "yo nunca", quiso disfrazar sus sentimientos, como si se avergonzara de ellos: ¿por qué? Estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse, como hacía día tras día en el tribunal, soltando "protestos" sin saber el motivo de la protesta, improvisando en el proceso. Se acercó a él a paso lento, pero firme, notó a Edgeworth vacilar y aprovechó ese instante en el que sus barreras cayeron. Su piel se sentía fresca, quizá por la ducha, y Phoenix tuvo que cerrar los ojos para no desnudar al fiscal de una vez por todas. El aroma de él lo envolvió, atrayéndolo cual mosca hacia una red tejida por una araña asustadiza y fría, y se dejó atrapar, entró en su espacio personal, lo olisqueó, posó sus labios en la mandíbula áspera y dura, y cuando creyó que estaba siendo aceptado, una mano fuerte lo oprimió de tal forma que estuvo a punto de gritar. Un empujón impidió que culminara su acercamiento, porque no le dejó percatarse de las reacciones del otro: sus ojos llenos de deseo, sus labios entreabiertos como si quisiera recibirle, su cuerpo pidiendo a gritos que lo tocara.

Solo agachó la cabeza y, sin argumento alguno, aceptó el rechazo de Edgeworth como a quien le dicen que ha suspendido un examen: con arrepentimiento y pesar. Se lo había contado a Maya, dos veces, repitiendo cada frase, cada postura, cada movimiento, y ella solo fruncía el ceño y decía "no lo entiendo". ¡Cáspita, él tampoco lo comprendía! Había pasado varios días rumiando ese fin de semana, que parecía tan prometedor, y que en cambio había dado paso a un inicio de semana deprimente y angustioso, en el que Edgeworth se aparecía en sus sueños y lo dejaba desnudo en un aparcamiento: sin ropa, sin comida, sin una palabra, como si quisiera encerrarlo en ese garaje oscuro para no tener que verle la cara. Dolía. Pero, al menos, lo había intentado. Quizá el Edgeworth del colegio ya no existía y ahora ese nuevo Edgeworth no sentía nada por él, solo rechazo. Abandonó su casa, pero no se disculpó. No lo hizo porque él también tenía orgullo, porque cuando uno se arriesga en el amor, independientemente del resultado, tiene que ponerse medallas y porque por una milésima de segundo, hasta le había parecido que el otro gozaba de sus caricias. Quizá él, Phoenix Wright, era imperfecto para el fiscal. Obviamente, Edgeworth buscaría alguien mucho más acorde con su estilo, alguien muy diferente a él. Y le escocieron los ojos ante el descubrimiento. Y concluyó, con rabia, que ese desconocido podría ser lo mejor del mundo, podría vestir las mejores ropas y ganar el mejor sueldo, pero nadie podría ofrecerle el amor que llevaba guardando durante tantos años y que ahora no sabía qué hacer con él.

Miles estuvo muy críptico hasta el momento de su marcha, hablándole solo lo necesario, obviamente incómodo por lo ocurrido. No volvería a intentarlo, esa había sido la última vez. Probablemente no volverían a llamarse, y cuando se viesen en los tribunales... mierda, ¿cómo reaccionaría entonces?

* * *

Miles, con los brazos sobre la mesa, daba golpes insistentes a la madera con su dedo índice, mientras Gumshoe, frente a él en una cafetería cercana a la comisaría, abría su libreta y leía las notas de su investigación.

—Se levanta a las seis y media, a las siete y media sale de casa y coge su coche, un Volvo negro. Es más grande que el suyo, señor Edgeworth.

—Pero no tan potente. Y dime, detective, ¿cómo sabes a qué hora se levanta? ¿Te has escondido en su armario?

—Bueno, es lo que tardo yo en ducharme y desayunar, una hora, asumo que él también —apenas había empezado y Miles ya tenía ataques de impaciencia.

—A veces acude a su bufete, parece que no trabaja solo, pertenece al famoso bufete de Los Ángeles "Selman Breitman". Almuerza con una compañera y a veces con otro colega. Tiene un tic nervioso que consiste en no pisar las rayas de la carretera cuando va a cruzar. Se pone nervioso en la presencia de perros grandes y cuando come chocolate siempre se guarda el envoltorio en su maletín —Miles se atragantó con su té. ¿Es que este idiota no podía darle datos más valiosos?—. Ha ido al centro de detención a interrogar a su cliente y también se ha entrevistado con el jesuita. Varias veces.

—¿Nada más? ¿No ha visto a ninguna otra persona que conozcamos tú y yo? —Gumshoe pareció algo aturdido, guardó la agenda con cierto rictus preocupado, como si su increíble investigación siguiendo a Winther hubiera sido infructuosa. ¡Si había cogido un coche patrulla, y todo, sin permiso!

—Le he seguido una semana, señor Edgeworth, hasta que se le acabó la gasolina al coche, y no recuerdo haberle visto con nadie conocido.

Maldita sea. Seguramente, lo que tuvieran que tratar ya se cerró el día que los encontró en el juzgado. Quizá Wright había estado en contacto con él hasta ese momento, estudiando el caso, ¿tal vez por eso fue a Watts? El abogado nunca le respondió esa pregunta; no, al menos, de forma directa, hecho que le llevaba a pensar que todo era una trama para conspirar contra él, como el acoso del sábado. Phoenix se había marchado de su apartamento algo enfadado y no había hecho intentos de contactarle. Demonios, si aquella había sido una declaración en toda regla la había jodido bien y entendía que el abogado no le hablara. Se palpó el abdomen; si cerraba los ojos, sentía todavía la caricia de Phoenix, su interior quemaba, anhelándolo otra vez. Por enésima vez, acalló sus sentimientos y se refugió en su trabajo: nada debía distraerle. Él, Miles Edgeworth, era fiscal, y se debía a su trabajo, no a alimentar los sentimientos por un niño que conoció durante seis meses de su vida.

Seis meses. ¿Quién había dicho eso tan cierto de "un momento para conocerte, toda una vida para olvidarte"?

Salieron de la cafetería —Gumshoe algo apesadumbrado— y volvieron a la comisaría a repasar los informes policiales; después, el fiscal acudió a su oficina y repasó nuevamente las pruebas, las declaraciones de los testigos, y especialmente, el dosier que le entregó Phoenix. Al fin y al cabo, eran notas de Mia Fey, no creía que el abogaducho las hubiera alterado; le tenía demasiado aprecio a la jefa, por tanto, esa carpeta y nada más, importaba en ese instante. Sabía el posible alegato de la defensa: acusar a otra de las bandas para que el acusado no quedara incriminado; y, por los apuntes de Mia, era un claro culpable. A su favor, los testimonios de dos muchachos de la banda, que corroboraban la coartada del acusado, y el del cura jesuita, un testigo clave en el anterior juicio. Una pena que el juicio se hubiera atrasado tanto; con el tiempo, los testimonios siempre perdían fuerza, porque los recuerdos ya no tenían tanto detalle; podían estar alterados. Después de cuatro horas de repasar absolutamente todo su arsenal, suspiró, se levantó y se preparó para el juicio del día siguiente.

* * *

Había mucho nerviosismo en la sala, repleta desde primera hora de la mañana. Winther, en su tribuna, colocaba sus papeles mientras Miles Edgeworth daba un último vistazo a la sala. Entonces, lo vio: Phoenix Wright estaba presente, sentado entre el público junto a Maya, charlando animadamente. El fiscal retiró la vista antes de ser descubierto, y cerró los ojos para concentrarse.

El juez anunció la cuestión litigiosa del día enumerando los hechos y a los acusados y el fiscal procedió a relatar los cargos contra el supuesto asesino de Irion Dalton. El acusado, un hombre de color con el cabello rapado y con un tatuaje visible en el antebrazo, yacía en una silla, contemplando el juicio: no se le permitía participar, únicamente ser testigo, salvo que la fiscalía lo llamara para declarar.

Tras leer los testimonios de hace un año y recordar las pruebas incriminatorias, subieron al estrado los testigos preparados por la fiscalía: la madre de Irion y dos miembros de los Crips, que declararon lo mismo que habían dicho hace dos años, tal como Miles les pidió, para no alterar el testimonio. Winther parecía algo nervioso y ofuscado, y se dedicó a tratar de sonsacar a los testigos alguna incoherencia, técnica completamente adoptada de Phoenix Wright. Miles sonrió, porque podía contraatacar algo así, además de que este abogado no decía incoherencias ni protestaba por protestar —algo que le desarmaba, ya que ignorar qué podía decir el abogado le obligaba a cambiar todos sus alegatos—. Naturalmente, Miles pidió interrogar de nuevo al acusado, y ahí fue donde se desató toda una batalla entre el abogado y él, presentando pruebas, refutando testimonios y recordando otra vez cómo se administraban las bandas callejeras. Los compañeros de Lois, el acusado, no parecían estar de su lado, y respondían afirmativamente a todas las acusaciones del fiscal. Lois los miraba con un rostro impasible, pensando quizá que si quedara libre, los próximos serían ellos. Miles ya había tenido alguna charla con dos de ellos, y le había quedado claro que la banda no quería a Lois como jefe. La pérdida de Irion había calado en algunos miembros y en la banda rival, cuya máxima era "ataca a los demás, pero deja en paz a los míos", una máxima muy común entre los grupos marginales. Al fiscal, seguro de que algo se cocinaba, pero incapaz de tirar de un hilo que no había encontrado, le resultaba especialmente difícil exponer una situación que quizá no fuese cierta. Después de dos horas de interrogatorios se llegó al receso, y Miles volvió a la sala del fiscal a tratar de atajar el tema por otro lado. Ya no le preocupaba culpabilizar al acusado, no se conformaba con eso, a pesar de tener pruebas incriminatorias, porque el jesuita declararía el último, y Miles no quería dejarlo todo a merced de ese cartucho. Se limpió el sudor cuando la puerta se abrió, despacio, dando paso a una jovencita con cabello largo y pantalones anchos, con una mirada de determinación en su rostro: Maya, que lo saludó con cariño y una sonrisa. El fiscal quiso saber cómo se había colado por ahí, pero prefirió no preguntar, mientras su mirada viajaba a espaldas de Maya, como si esperaba ver entrar a alguien más. Maya lo notó.

—Vengo sola —se arrimó a la enorme mesa y expuso—: Edgeworth, lo estás haciendo muy bien.

—Maya, no quisiera ser descortés, pero necesito concentrarme para el siguiente paso —La joven asintió y se apoyó en la mesa junto a él.

—Solo vengo a traerte algo que quizá te ayude. Ya sabes, trabajo en equipo —y le mostró un billete de autobús hacia Watts. Un billete del día en que Wright fue atacado. Miles, lo miró, confuso, mientras Maya lo depositaba junto a sus informes—. Es un billete que encontré en la chaqueta de Nick. No sé muy bien qué ha pasado, pero temo que Nick hizo un favor a Winther yendo allí. Un favor que quizá puedas aprovechar de alguna manera. En cuanto a mí, te tengo que pagar los libros —Miles le restó importancia agitando la mano y deseando poder librarse de ella, pero Maya le tendió un segundo papel, esta vez garabateado de forma irregular, como si quien lo escribiera no tuviera buen tino con el lápiz o fuese parcialmente ciego.

—¿Qué es esto?

La joven lo miró, ensanchando su sonrisa.

—El pago. No tengo dinero, pero puedo hacer otras cosas. Esta es una declaración de Irion Dalton, después de morir —Miles miró el papel como si fuesen a salirle varios brazos y pudieran sacudirlo—. Las Fey también canalizamos por escritura automática. Espero que te sirva. Esta es la prueba para desenmascarar al culpable. Suerte.

La joven Maya se agachó ligeramente para sonreírle y antes de salir de allí, recordó:

—Por cierto, son pruebas validadas por la policía, cortesía del inspector Gumshoe.

Miles, aún atónito, miraba la puerta, confuso. Poco después salía de la sala, dispuesto a asistir a un curioso desenlace.

Cuando Edgeworth aportó datos clave acerca del crimen que ni siquiera constaban en la autopsia o a través de los testigos, como la revelación de que él quería dejar la banda, que coincidía con el testimonio de su madre, el tribunal cayó en un silencio profundo.

La vida en Watts era la pescadilla que se mordía la cola: no sobrevivías fácilmente si no pertenecías a alguna banda. Y ningún miembro que entraba en Crips o en Bloods y quería salir de ellas tiempo después lo tenía fácil: para evitar chivatazos a la banda rival, eran amenazados o vigilados. Para Irion, que estaba siendo ayudado por el padre Lionel a dejar el gueto, fue demasiado tarde y alguien decidió acabar con su vida.

El juez solicitó la fuente de aquellos datos y el fiscal admitió haber utilizado una médium para hablar con el fallecido. Al escuchar esto, su madre se echó a llorar, y le gritó al acusado: "maldito, te pudrirás en la cárcel". La defensa, desarmada ante tal artimaña, procedió a explicar que ciertos acontecimientos posteriores al asesinato les habían ayudado a averiguar que Lois no era culpable, sino la banda callejera rival, y podían probarlo.

—Su Señoría, como ya sabe, basamos nuestro testimonio en una persona muy importante, que ya declaró en su día acerca de la inocencia del acusado —Miles sonrió: la defensa llamaría al jesuita a declarar, a tan solo diez minutos de la segunda parte del juicio: había logrado adelantar su maniobra. Iba por buen camino, aunque sentía mucho desasosiego.

El padre Lionel subió al estrado con mucha tranquilidad, completamente convencido de que todo saldría bien. Respondió a las preguntas corroborando el testimonio dado en su día mientras Miles asistía, asombrado, a su nueva declaración.

—Cogí un autobús hacia Watts para entrevistarme con los chicos. Allí soy respetado, así que me adentré en la zona con el objeto de conseguir más testigos.

—¿Dónde está su billete? Si dijo que cogió un autobús, la fiscalía desea ver esa prueba —la defensa aportó un billete manoseado, y el juez lo aceptó como prueba.

—Ve, ¿señor fiscal? Acudí allí y me entrevisté con varios muchachos, que querían ayudar a Lois para conseguir testimonios fiables. Sin embargo… no llegué allí. Fui asaltado por un joven de la banda de los Crips. Junto a la prueba que le entregué más este acontecimiento, es obvio que el crimen no lo cometió Lois, sino algún componente de Crips, quien ya sabía mi identidad, para quitarme de encima y que no apareciera en este juicio.

—Esa es una acusación muy vaga, existen múltiples teorías y puedo defender varias de ellas, simplemente, tomando en cuenta las pruebas que incriminan al acusado —dijo Miles, muy serio. Sus papeles estaban pulcramente ordenados, pero apenas pasaba la vista por ellos, al contrario que Winther, quien parecía desesperado—, pero siga hablando, le concederé sus minutos de gloria.

El padre Lionel, imperturbable, sonrió ligeramente y siguió con su testimonio. Miles comenzó a hilar una y otra frase, se adentró en la artimaña de la defensa y muchas cosas hicieron clic en su cerebro.

—La acusación desea saber dónde le hirieron, señor Lionel —el padre pestañeó, apretó la dura mandíbula y respondió:

—En la parte baja del estómago, pero ya estoy bien, gracias —Miles no perdía el brillo en sus ojos ni la sonrisa sardónica, señas de identidad, reflejos de estar disfrutando acorralando al testigo.

—Si eso es cierto, desearía ver su informe médico. Su Señoría, ¿puedo solicitar el informe? Tengo la clara sospecha de que el testigo miente —el juez, atusándose la barba, dejó de escribir y elevó la cabeza.

—Se acepta. Señor Winther, ¿tiene esa prueba? —el abogado trató de buscar en los papeles, algo nervioso. La sala permanecía en silencio, solo se escuchaba el frote de papel con papel.

—La tengo por aquí, si me deja un poco más de tiempo podré...

—Podemos esperar hasta el final del juicio, pero, sinceramente, para entonces ya tendremos un veredicto más que apropiado —dijo Miles encogiéndose de hombros, recibiendo una mirada iracunda de Winther.

—¿Qué hay de la prueba que le entregó el padre? Demuestra que Lois estuvo efectuando un papeleo en el momento del crimen.

—No es fiable y por eso no la he presentado, pero si el juez quiere saber mi opinión, le diré que pudo arreglarlos y cometer el crimen y se lo probaré con un mapa y su conexión con Watts y la casa donde se realizó el disparo.

El juez asintió, Miles le presentó la prueba y conectó varios puntos del mapa, aludiendo a que Lois contrató ese día un coche para llevarle rápidamente de un lado a otro de la ciudad. El juez solicitó la continuación de la declaración del pastor, quien fue añadiendo más datos acerca de lo ocurrido. Cuando Miles preguntó sobre el día que había ido a Watts, el jesuita no vaciló, e indicó la fecha estampada en el billete de autobús que le había entregado anteriormente Winther.

—Sin embargo, seguimos sin poder echar un vistazo a su parte médico. Es obvio que con esas heridas usted no pudo ejercer durante unos días. ¿Dónde pasó su recuperación?

—En mi casa. No quería que nadie lo supiera, por eso no fui a ningún hospital.

—Sin embargo, alguien debió atender sus heridas, ¿no es cierto?

—Sí, por supuesto. Una ambulancia me atendió.

—¿Le cosieron ellos mismos, señor Lionel? —Miles insistía, quería desbaratar esa falacia, esa mentira, acusaría al padre de obstrucción a la justicia por plantear información falsa. Cuando el padre aseguró que las heridas no eran severas, indicó la contradicción—: Usted dijo que querían "quitarlo de en medio". Sin embargo, no podrían haberlo hecho con un simple corte. Si su alegato coincide con el de la defensa, el de haber sido atacado para asesinarlo, usted ahora mismo tendría una enorme cicatriz en el vientre. ¿Podría mostrárselo al tribunal? Ya que su abogado no localiza el parte médico —parte, que, obviamente, no existe—, podría mostrarnos los restos de su herida. Cualquier médico aquí presente constatará qué tipo de herida tuvo.

La mirada entre el padre Lionel y Winther no pasó desapercibida. Sin embargo, el padre estaba mucho más tranquilo, sosegado, a pesar de los constantes intentos de Edgeworth por desestabilizarlo. Mostrando una pequeña sonrisa, el padre, añadió:

—Aunque yo les mostrara la zona donde fui atacado, no la verían. Acudí a una clínica a que me borraran la cicatriz. Era muy fea y no quería tenerla para siempre.

Hubo murmullos en la sala. Miles se giró sin pensar, y vio a Wright completamente concentrado en las palabras del testigo. Fruncía el ceño, y se tocaba inconscientemente su herida. Entonces, Miles Edgeworth comprendió.

—Querido pastor, le recuerdo que está usted bajo juramento. A su Dios no le gustaría nada que estuviera mintiendo; creo que están preparándole un volante para el infierno. Sin embargo, dando coba a su declaración, con mayor razón le pido un parte médico. Si usted se intervino en alguna clínica, debe haberle sido entregado un informe donde se plasme su bendita operación. ¿Y bien?

—Yo se la di al abogado, señor fiscal —Miles levantó las cejas, incrédulo. ¿Realmente la Iglesia disponía de hombres como ese para evangelizar a la población? ¿Un hombre que mentía y quería a un asesino libre? Bueno, después de eso no creyó que sus visitas a Watts fueran muy agradables: probablemente recibiría un regalo de verdad de parte de la banda azul. Apretó los puños, llegando a su punto álgido: había llegado la hora de actuar.

—Su abogado no la encontrará. Permítame decirle, señor Winther, que el parte médico lo tengo yo —ambos lo miraron, estupefactos.

—¿De qué habla?

—Bueno, bueno, interesante. Si realmente le hubiera robado este documento —y alzó un papel escrito a ordenador—, ¿hubiera dicho usted "de qué habla"? ¿No se hubiera enfadado y se hubiera lanzado contra mí?

Vio cómo Winther apretaba los dientes, y decidió echar el resto, mostrándole el informe a Su Señoría.

—Este informe es un parte médico de heridas graves: un corte muy profundo en el costado derecho, bajo el pecho. Solo que no corresponde al pastor, sino a otra persona —más murmullos en la sala. El juez recogió el informe y leyó el nombre del involucrado.

—Phoenix Wright —los murmullos se elevaron de nuevo—. ¿Phoenix Wright? ¿Por qué tiene un parte médico del señor Wright? ¿Y qué tiene que ver con este caso?

—Mucho, Su Señoría, pero no seré yo quien se lo explique, por si la defensa piensa que pueda estar conchabado con un testigo. Aunque creo que Wright, presente aquí en esta sala, podría explicárnoslo mejor.

El aludido por fin se encontró con su mirada; parecía algo asombrado y dolido, al mismo tiempo. El juez solicitó a Phoenix la voluntad de declarar, y el abogado pareció pensárselo.

—Si no declaras, Wright, no importa, lo hará Gumshoe, que fue testigo de tu ataque. Tú decides —ambos se miraron, estudiándose; Miles, tratando de adivinar qué podría estar pensando, si Winther era tan importante que Wright quisiera protegerlo; Phoenix, sopesando quizá sus opciones. Finalmente, se levantó, con un gesto de dolor visible.

Miles esperó a verlo llegar al estrado y entonces le preguntó si había estado en Watts. Phoenix asintió y Miles le mostró un billete de autobús que el moreno reconoció como suyo. Procedió a prestar juramento y a declarar.

—Es cierto, fui a Watts en autobús. Pero quizá no fui demasiado cuidadoso y terminé apuñalado. El... inspector Gumshoe me ayudó. Perdí la conciencia, así que no recuerdo muy bien qué pasó.

Miles no le había contado que fue él quien le encontró moribundo en el asfalto; Wright siempre pensó que Gumshoe lo había localizado y que él, simplemente, le había acogido en su piso.

Ante el motivo por el que fue a Watts, Phoenix dijo que iba a visitar a un testigo que preparó su antigua mentora, Mia Fey, quien llevó la defensa del primer caso. Miles insistió en conocer a ese testigo, pero Phoenix se negó a revelarle más datos.

—Los motivos del testigo son irrelevantes, señor Edgeworth, salvo que indique alguna conexión con el caso —habló el juez.

—La acusación sostiene que Wright fue una pieza importante en la teoría que quiere presentar la defensa, que no se sostiene, y voy a probarlo. Este es su parte médico con las heridas.

—¡Protesto! —Winther proyectó con fuerza—. El que el testigo haya ido a Watts y tenga un parte médico de heridas no prueba nada.

—¡Protesto! —contraatacó Miles, con el ceño fruncido—. Llevamos media hora tratando de dar con un informe médico; yo he presentado uno; usted, no.

—Obviamente, puede usted presentar todos los que quiera. El motivo por el que apuñalaron al señor Wright no tiene nada que ver con Lois ni con el caso. No necesito interrogar al testigo, Su Señoría, es evidente que no tiene nada más que decir.

Miles se estrujó el cerebro, tenso. Notaba los ojos de Wright taladrándole, como animándole a desenmascarar la verdad, pero temeroso, al mismo tiempo. Ahora todo encajaba, pero no podía presentar el alegato sin pruebas. Su mente viajó a la velocidad de la luz a aquel día en el tribunal, donde Winther y Wright se encontraron. El abogado le entregó algo, y por primera vez Miles comenzó a considerar que ese algo no fueran informes de Mia. Él los tenía todos, ¿por qué Wright iba a dar una mitad a Winther y el resto a él? Los dosieres de Mia solo contenían información de culpabilidad, no podía usarlos en el juicio; para Winther hubieran sido como papel para reciclar; quizá puntos vagos para defenderse del fiscal, pero nada más, nada valioso que pudiera usar en su contra. Entonces, ¿qué le entregó?

El juez volvió a enumerar los alegatos, las pruebas, y dio una pequeña información acerca de Phoenix y su visita a Watts, que en principio, no parecía conectada con el caso, indicando la cantidad de agujeros sin tapar por la defensa y la fiscalía. Miles suspiró, agotado. Tenía las pruebas y Lois estaba incriminado, pero quería llegar más allá. Dio una rápida mirada a Maya, que observaba a Phoenix, de nuevo en el público, y contraatacó diciendo que si la historia de Phoenix no se sostenía, la del jesuita, tampoco. Entonces, alguien entró en la sala para entregar una bolsa al abogado; el rostro de Miles se contrajo y se maldijo por haber sido tan ignorante.

—Disculpe, Su Señoría, no he podido localizar el parte médico del señor Lionel, pero sí su traje, el uniforme. No está en buenas condiciones, ha sido lavado, pero no arreglado. Esta es la prueba que presenta la defensa —y mostró el corte limpio, el forro de la prenda rasgado, y Miles pensó cómo podían ser tan cutres. Y que, con esa prueba, acababan de firmar su sentencia.

—A la fiscalía le gustaría observar la prenda, si no es inconveniente —Miles sonrió aún más cuando le fue entregado el traje negro. Lo reconoció. Si le preguntaran dónde había estado la sangre, él podría haberla pintado, señalado. Parece ser que Winther y Wright ignoraban que él era el testigo más importante; que había estado allí, vio el rostro del atacante, su pulsera azul de los Crips, incluso la navaja. Claro que no estaban allí para desarmar ese incidente, sino la muerte de Irion a manos de su propio jefe, Lois—. Me gustaría que se aceptara como prueba.

—Hum, está bien, el juez la acepta —un brillo maligno surgió del rostro de Winther y Miles pensó en el pobre muchacho y en lo poco que lo conocía como fiscal.

—Solo para ahorrarle a usted varias horas de juicio, le diré que ese traje no es del pastor, porque obviamente, es un traje muy pequeño. Señor Lionel, ¿podría probarse la chaqueta? —el pastor aceptó, y la chaqueta de cura no cerró en la parte del pecho—. Este traje no lo llevó el señor Lionel.

—¡Protesto! —la voz de Winther volvió a alzarse sobre el jurado—. Es un traje del señor Lionel y puedo probarlo con un recibo de compra.

—Entonces, más vale que lo devuelva. ¿Lo compró usted? —se burló Edgeworth, alzando las manos, despreciándolo—. Diga entonces, ¿por qué es tan pequeño? No veo al señor Lionel tan entrado en kilos desde el último juicio.

—Tuvimos que usar productos nocivos para eliminar la sangre, y el traje encogió.

Miles Edgeworth se echó a reír. Hubo un silencio eterno en la sala.

—Es el chiste más malo que me han contado nunca, señor Winther. De verdad. Y mire que he oído cosas increíbles de algunos colegas de profesión.

—Ríase lo que quiera, pero usted lo aceptó como prueba.

—Lo hice y me reafirmo. Y ahora —se giró y su rostro cambió a firme determinación—quiero que Wright se pruebe este traje.

El aludido se levantó, confuso, pidiendo una explicación.

—Vamos, Wright, ya me conoces: no pararé hasta desenmascarar la verdad. No te molestaré más. De hecho, no es necesario que te pruebes los pantalones; con la chaqueta bastará.

Y así, Phoenix Wright volvió a subir al estrado de testigos y a ponerse la chaqueta de cura, que, obviamente, era de su talla. Después, Miles le pidió levantarse ligeramente la camiseta, y el juez proclamó que esto no era una tienda de modas y el púlpito no podía usarse como probador, y que el fiscal tenía ciertos fetiches muy raros. Winther hubiera reído de no ser porque, con solo ese movimiento, y ver que el corte coincidía con la cicatriz de Wright, aquella prueba echó al traste su teoría.

—Conoce esta chaqueta, ¿verdad, Wright? —el aludido asintió—. ¿Fue usted a Watts vestido de cura? ¿Quizá lo usaron de señuelo para hacerse pasar por el señor Lionel, ver qué ocurría, y presentarlo aquí como teoría?

Volvieron a levantarse murmullos en la sala; Winther tenía la mandíbula apretada, y no se atrevía a protestar. Wright, por otro lado, se había quedado con la boca abierta, ¿y esa emoción no era desilusión en su rostro? Miró a Winther con desprecio. Si eso era cierto, si realmente ese tipo había utilizado a Wright de carnada, el abogado no escaparía sin una sanción. Ni Wright sin un escarmiento; aunque la desilusión en su rostro parecía reflejar que él no sabía nada del plan. Como consecuencia, el juez invalidó el testimonio del padre jesuita, quien tendría que verse con su congregación, si es que aún le querían allí, para explicar qué le había llevado a mentir compulsivamente. Quizá nunca supieran las razones, pero el testigo más importante de la defensa había sido destruido; ningún otro testigo arrojaba una lanza a favor del acusado que presentara testimonios coherentes salvo dos compañeros de la banda que podrían haber sido amenazados, y con las pruebas incriminatorias, el fallo del juez se inclinó a favor de la acusación.

Un enorme grito se oyó en la sala, procedente de la mesa de la defensa, donde Winther, rojo por la rabia, fue presa de un rictus amargo que le hizo arrojar los papeles a diestro y siniestro, golpeando con ellos a algunos miembros del jurado.

Miles recogió sus pruebas, sus informes, dejó la mesa limpia y en el camino, fue abordado por la madre de la víctima, quien le pidió aquel papel garabateado y, satisfecho, en uno de los juicios más duros de la historia entre bandas de Los Ángeles, entró a la sala de la acusación para rellenar un informe de detención.

 


	7. El secuestro y la conclusión

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: lemon.

_7\. El secuestro y la conclusión_

Phoenix Wright esperaba fuera, frente a los grandes portones, junto a Maya y Gumshoe. Ambos comentaban lo preciso e insistente que había estado Edgeworth en el juicio; Phoenix permanecía callado mientras la joven apretaba los puños, furiosa.

—¿Sabes qué, Nick? Voy a esperar aquí a ese imbécil de abogado para darle una paliza —el tono divirtió a Phoenix, quien se cruzó de brazos.

—Ah, ¿sí? ¿Y puedo saber qué técnica Kurain utilizarás con él? ¿Una lectura de mente, para sacarle todos sus secretos, o la receta de un té para la diarrea? —el comentario fue recibido con un puñetazo por parte de la chica.

—¿Qué te parece una patada en los huevos?

—¡Auch! —habló el inspector palpándose la ingle—. Aún no lo has dado y ya me ha dolido.

Sin embargo, pasó el tiempo y Winther no aparecía; Gumshoe fue a ver si se lo habían llevado por otra puerta.

—¿No te sientes traicionado? Pudo ser el fin de no ser por la policía…

Phoenix calló. No esperaba mucho de Winther, pero desde luego, no una traición. Su compañero de facultad lo había llevado al filo de la muerte, solo por intentar ganar el juicio; desesperado porque Edgeworth no era rival para él. Edgeworth. Había brillado en el tribunal, mofándose incluso de la defensa; Winther no debía estar nada satisfecho de su trabajo, pero menos aún de la humillación recibida. Un policía cerró los portones; iba seguido de Gumshoe y a su lado, Edgeworth, con semblante serio. El detective se acercó y exclamó:

—¡Eh, amigos! Winther ha sido arrestado; pasará tres días en el calabozo por tergiversar pruebas, y no se librará de la multaza de la fiscalía. El señor Edgeworth...

Las miradas de Phoenix y Miles conectaron, y ninguno hizo nada por desviarla; Maya daba saltitos porque la noticia le estaba pareciendo estupenda; ella misma hubiera ahogado al abogado en el Lago Gourd de no haberse producido un hecho similar. Gumshoe no paraba de hablar del señor Edgeworth y de cuánto lo admiraba, y el fiscal suspiró, le hizo un gesto y el detective calló.

—Gumshoe, lleva a Maya a divertirse; invítala a comer. Wright, vienes conmigo —Phoenix abrió la boca para protestar, pero fue jalado de su brazo hacia la planta más baja, donde Edgeworth localizó su plaza de garaje, abrió el deportivo y pidió a Wright que entrara en él.

—Disculpa, ¿esto es un secuestro?

—Sí —apenas hubo tocado el asiento cuando el fiscal arrancó. Phoenix manipuló el cinturón con rapidez y permaneció callado, observando al conductor; Miles parecía determinado y ofuscado en algo, y cuando salió de la urbe pisó tanto el acelerador que el copiloto tuvo que agarrarse.

—Te van a multar —advirtió, pero Edgeworth no le hizo ni caso: se alejaban del centro financiero, cogían las calles principales, dejaban atrás sus casas; por un momento, Phoenix pensó en el fiscal deteniendo su deportivo rojo en Watts y arrojándolo a merced de su gente conflictiva, deseosa de sangre. Por suerte, el deportivo no pasó por las carreteras próximas a los barrios marginales. ¿Qué querría Edgeworth, y por qué lo había secuestrado de esa manera? La impulsividad no era una de sus habilidades, y aquella reacción lo tenía algo mosqueado.

Veinte minutos después y una larga subida hacia una colina, el deportivo se detuvo frente a un mirador desde donde se podía ver toda la ciudad: el centro de Los Ángeles, hacia el sureste, Hollywood, al sur, y el Océano Pacífico al suroeste: el observatorio Griffith. Si bien el sitio no estaba atestado de coches, aún subían algunos interesados en visitar el observatorio y el planetario. El fiscal salió del coche, inspiró, y abrió la puerta del copiloto, sin decir nada. Phoenix salió del coche y al momento la vista apabullante de casi trescientos sesenta grados capturó su atención, dejándolo impresionado. Acercándose al filo de la montaña, delimitado por una valla baja, se embebió del paisaje, mientras, a su lado, su silencioso acompañante le observaba.

—Qué pasada…—comentó Wright, olvidándose por un momento que había sido llevado allí a la fuerza y sin consentimiento.

—Deberías viajar más, Wright —esas breves palabras hicieron al abogado girarse y fruncir el ceño, recordando lo acontecido en el tribunal.

—Disculpa por ser un abogado de segunda categoría que no cobra por su trabajo —Miles ignoró la burla y, todavía envuelto en sus ropas de fiscal, dijo:

—Asumo que ignorabas la maniobra de la defensa —el viento danzaba entre ellos, moviendo sus cabellos, los del abogado aún sujetos con el gel que los mantenía en su sitio, de punta, adecuadamente, como a Phoenix le gustaba.

—Sí.

—Pero conocías a Winther —una pausa.

—Sí —Phoenix tenía aún la mirada perdida en el paisaje, pero ya no lo contemplaba con el mismo fervor.

—¿Qué te llevó a hacer aquello? —Phoenix se volvió, enfadado. Después del mal cuerpo instalado en su persona, ¿es que además iba a ser vilipendiado por ello?

—¿Qué es esto, un interrogatorio? ¿Es que no ha sido suficiente con lo que me has sacado en el tribunal?

—No seas tan flojo, has salido de muchas peores. Respóndeme —la exigencia de Edgeworth, unida a la sensación de haber sido utilizado y al recuerdo de haber podido perder la vida de una forma tan estúpida hicieron a Phoenix estallar en emociones.

—¿Para qué? ¿Para que vengas tú con tu verdad y pongas a cada uno en su sitio? —notó sus ojos escocer, su cuerpo combustionar por dentro; se sintió mareado y con ganas de vomitar, pero lo único que salió de él fueron lágrimas. Lágrimas, mezcladas con jadeos de impotencia, de liberación. Se llevó la mano a la cara, sobrecogido. No le importaba derrumbarse frente a Edgeworth, en ese instante solo tenía ganas de quitarse ese peso de encima; de desatar esa impotencia, ese malestar, de olvidar que un amigo le había tendido una trampa. Deseó a su lado a Maya, más que nunca, para sentir sus delgados brazos alrededor, murmurándole tranquilizadoras palabras, consolándole. No se dio cuenta, pero había caminado varios pasos para apoyarse en el automóvil de Edgeworth, mientras el otro lo miraba, con los brazos alrededor del cuerpo.

—Éramos compañeros en la facultad... a mí no se me daban bien algunas asignaturas y... él me ayudaba después de clases —Edgeworth no se movió, pero escuchó atentamente—. Yo estaba tan agradecido por su ayuda… Me dijo que algún día le devolvería el favor... pero no creí... ¡yo le apreciaba! Confiaba en él. ¿Qué pasaría si tu mejor amigo te hiciera algo así?

—Alguien que hiciera algo así nunca sería un amigo.

"¡Pero me ayudó!", quería gritar. A Phoenix le parecía inconcebible que alguien que ayudara a otra persona lo hiciera de forma interesada. Es decir, a él no le importaba devolver favores, pero jamás enviaría a alguien a la muerte. Aunque en su fuero interno pensaba que tampoco estaba tan claro que el abogado hubiera sido tan malvado, porque, ¿de qué forma iba a saber Winther que iban a atacarle? Y cuando le entregó el traje le pidió perdón, como si esa no hubiera sido su maniobra principal, como si estuviera realmente afectado.

Edgeworth se acercó más, y le tendió un pañuelo blanco, impoluto, que Wright agarró inconscientemente mientras seguía facilitando datos, perdido en sus emociones.

—Me pidió ir a Watts a visitar a unos testigos. Confiaba en él, así que no le pedí que me diera ninguna explicación, solo datos de la zona... seguí todas sus indicaciones y por eso...

—Por eso ocurrió aquello. De no haberle hecho caso, quizá el juicio hubiera durado menos tiempo, y tú no tendrías una herida en el costado —Wright parecía más calmado; ya no lloraba y permanecía atento a las palabras de Edgeworth—, pero de no haber sido por ese incidente, quizá tú seguirías odiándome y... por lo menos hemos recuperado nuestra amistad. Disculpa por pensar egoístamente, solo quiero ser positivo.

Wright lo miró intensamente: los ojos afilados ligeramente húmedos, su cabello moviéndose al compás de la brisa, envuelto en ese traje tan elegante y refinado.

—Nunca has sido mi amigo, Edgeworth —dijo, apenas consciente de sus palabras. El fiscal lo miró, confuso.

—Ya veo. Supongo que aún quedan rastros de odio en ti —bajó la cabeza, apesadumbrado. Sin verle el rostro, pero solo observando la caída de hombros, Phoenix apretó los puños; en uno de ellos, bien arrugado, se hallaba el pañuelo.

—Llévame a casa. Llévame antes de decir algo de lo que me arrepienta —Edgeworth lo volvió a mirar, y por alguna extraña razón, sintió deseos de abrir la caja de Pandora. Phoenix acababa de confesarle ciertos aspectos de su vida que él desconocía. No parecía haberlo engañado a favor del abogado; al final había sido el mismo Phoenix de siempre y se sentía algo culpable por haber pensado ser una víctima, cuando el otro siempre confió en él. Sin embargo, no entendía.

—¿Por qué me ayudaste a ganar el caso?

—En las notas de Mia solo había restos de culpabilidad; ella debió ver eso y trató de postergar el juicio para no defender a un asesino. Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo. Así que la única opción para defender la verdad era aportándote esos datos. No sé si fueron de mucha ayuda para ti, pero era todo lo que tenía.

Winther lo sabía, sabía que era culpable, sabía que todas tus pruebas le incriminaban, así que tenía el juicio perdido. Pero eso lo supe después, cuando encontré las carpetas de Mia. Como él me pidió un favor, creí estarle ayudando yendo a ese barrio de mala muerte. Pero yo también quería sacar la verdad a la luz, y esta vez, debías ser tú quien ganara.

Miles, conforme con la explicación pero con la rabia aún royéndole el alma no pudo evitar decir:

—Tuviste suerte de que estuviéramos allí.

Phoenix asintió, aún con los ojos enrojecidos.

—Lo sé, y me agrada todo lo que hiciste por mí. De hecho, quise agradecértelo, pero no lo hice de la forma adecuada. Quizá debí haber comprado un regalo, como hizo Maya. Dime qué quieres y te lo daré.

Un reflejo de esperanza se asomó a los ojos grises, un brillo especial emergió y sus pupilas se dilataron.

—N-no quiero nada, Wright, solo la verdad —Phoenix no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de burla.

—No estás preparado para conocer la verdad.

Edgeworth frunció el ceño, confuso. ¿Hablaba de él? ¿De ambos? ¿O se refería a sus sentimientos por Maya? Si nunca hubo un plan junto a Winther, había muchas preguntas que responder, como: ¿por qué se había acercado a él? ¿Por qué insistió en tocarlo? No debía querer sexo rápido, porque entonces elegiría a cualquier otro. De repente, deseó y odió saberlo al mismo tiempo. Y recordó aquel picnic. ¿Y si la respuesta era la misma que entonces? Se instaló un nudo en su garganta, pero por primera vez no quería huir. Separó la distancia entre ambos y miró a Wright a los ojos.

—¿Hay algo más que quieras decirme?

—Hay algo más. Pero no estoy seguro de querer decírtelo —precisó Phoenix de forma críptica, lo que le hizo desear aún más saberlo.

—Dilo. No huiré, lo prometo.

Phoenix volvió a apoyarse en la puerta del copiloto, dudoso.

—No me fío, ya lo hiciste una vez.

La mirada grisácea volvió a contemplar la belleza de Los Ángeles. En el aparcamiento no había nadie, algunos coches aparcados y los árboles meciéndose con el viento. No había sido una respuesta muy positiva. Se preparó para lo peor, apretó los labios, cerró los ojos y dijo:

—Dímelo. Si quieres ejercer en otro distrito, o marcharte, podría arreglarlo.

Una voz frente a él pareció ilusionada, cuando repitió:

—¿Podrías? —el fiscal asintió, despacio y tras una pausa, Phoenix habló de nuevo—. ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Qué es lo que tú quieres?

_A ti._

_A mi lado._

_Para siempre._

—E-eso... no tiene importancia. Lo que descubrí en mi viaje es más valioso que nada —después de un silencio eterno, el fiscal sintió un tirón en el brazo.

—Mírame. Recuerdas ese picnic, ¿verdad? Desde que te marchaste, solo podía pensar en el poco tiempo que la vida nos había tenido juntos y en lo mucho que te quería. Te amé, Miles Edgeworth. Y después de quince años lo sigo haciendo —el fiscal abrió los ojos como platos; al rato frunció el ceño y colocó una mano haciendo pantalla sobre sus cejas.

—Wright...

El abogado aireó la mano, sintiendo un duro golpe en el pecho, como si lo estuvieran pateando; fue más doloroso que el navajazo; un duro ataque a su orgullo.

—Ya, ya sé —desdobló el pañuelo, tratando de recomponerlo. Finalmente, se lo metió en el bolsillo—. No sientes lo mismo. Han pasado muchos años, supongo que todos cambiamos.

—Wright...

—Ya te dije que me llevaras a casa —continuó, ligeramente furioso consigo mismo. ¿Es que no se cansaba de tirarse tantas veces al pozo? ¿Qué podía perder después de la decepción con Winther? Que afrontara las consecuencias; quería verlo inmerso en al menos la mitad de las sensaciones que sufría él cuando estaba a su lado; que se comiera la cabeza.

_Mala suerte, fiscal, tu compañero de la infancia sigue sin verte como un amigo. Asúmelo._

—¡Wright, maldita sea, cállate! —el abogado obedeció, respirando con dificultad, observando cómo el fiscal volvía a mirar a un lado y lo observaba de reojo—. Yo... yo... uf...

A Phoenix le parecía muy tierno su rival cuando las emociones lo sobrepasaban y no sabía qué hacer con ellas; bajaba la guardia y le apetecía abrazarlo y consolarlo; volvía a la infancia, entre aquel olor a hierba, el tacto a hilo de mantel, el sabor del batido de cacao y la brisa de otoño con los cielos repletos de nubes viajeras, esponjosas, formando dibujos. Cerró los ojos para ver mejor todo eso, para volver a sus inocentes nueve años, donde para demostrar cariño nadie titubeaba en besar al culpable de su falta de cordura; donde nadie fingía nada; donde, simplemente, se amaba y ya está, sin pensar en el futuro, o si era correcto sentir algo tan bonito por una persona de tu mismo sexo, donde Miles le correspondía y le sonreía ante su declaración. El recuerdo, de repente, se hizo muy vívido, y volvió a sentir los labios de Miles sobre los suyos, una, dos, y tres veces, solo que esta vez no eran tímidos ni dubitativos; parecían demandar furiosamente algo más fuerte. El recuerdo se desvaneció porque Edgeworth lo estaba apretando con fuerza contra la puerta del coche: su cuerpo yacía acomodado sobre el suyo, y Edgeworth había apoyado la frente en su hombro, temeroso de abrazarlo: era real. Se separaron brevemente, como si ambos quisieran comprobar que no fuese un sueño, con las pupilas dilatadas, gritando un deseo que ambos habían tenido preso; se reflejaron el uno en el otro, y comprendieron. Wright le agarró de los hombros e intercambiaron posiciones, y entonces fue el abogado quien le dio un buen repaso; sintiendo el corazón a cien, tiró del pañuelo de tela ondulado de su compañero y dijo, con voz muy ronca:

—Quítate esta cursilada. Quiero marcarte, eres mío —el fiscal lo ignoró y en lugar de eso acunó su rostro entre las manos.

—Ya me marcaste, abogado. Lo hiciste con nueve años; desde entonces, soy tuyo y de nadie más.

Phoenix volvió a besarlo. Dios, no se cansaría nunca de recorrer esos labios, de su sabor, de su textura. Apenas los había probado y ya quería más. Un calor ardiente le quemó las entrañas; unos golpes desacompasados retumbaron en su pecho.

—Hagámoslo en el coche —Miles no daba crédito. Pestañeó varias veces, y esbozó una sonrisa sardónica, todo sonrojado.

—Wright, eres virgen. Creo que deberíamos intentar algo más clásico —Edgeworth se apartó un poco, pero puso ambos brazos alrededor de Phoenix, solo por si se le ocurría escaparse—, además, te recuerdo que sigues secuestrado.

—Por eso —le pasó la mano por el cabello, como si quisiera memorizarlo. Había soñado tantas veces con acariciarlo así—, borra este mal trago de hoy, Edgeworth; haz que lo recuerde siempre, pero por ti.

Miles besó al otro en la mejilla y miró al suelo, aunque lo único visible fuesen sus cuerpos pegados.

—¿Qué pasa? —el fiscal alzó sus orbes grises, inseguro de responder.

—Nada. Solo que no creí que me quisieras; pensé que era admiración, o una etapa de confusión en tus tiernos nueve años.

No quería decirle que el gilipollas de Winther le había hecho estar celoso como una mona porque ignoraba su relación, y la confianza entre ambos parecía ser mutua.

—Pero intenté demostrártelo y no me dejaste —se quejó Phoenix, y Miles prefirió callar. Phoenix no había actuado por interés, sus reacciones no estaban más allá de un plan para humillarlo o desestabilizarlo. Miles odiaba ser tan inseguro, probablemente, Wright jamás hubiera pensado algo así.

—No creí que estuvieras en tus cabales.

—Me confundiste. Me sentí totalmente rechazado. ¿No estabas seguro de querer tener algo conmigo? —Phoenix acarició los brazos envueltos en el traje magenta, cuyo propietario dejó ver una sonrisa torcida.

—Wright… yo tuve muy claras las cosas desde los nueve años.

—Ya veo… querías ser abogado y te hiciste fiscal —bromeó Phoenix.

—Pero continúo embobado por el mismo idiota. Y sabes muy bien los motivos por los que me hice fiscal, después del episodio de mi padre; ahora, con gusto cambiaría.

—Siempre puedes ser un buen fiscal ocupado en descubrir la verdad, tal como has hecho hoy —Phoenix volvió a acariciarle el cabello.

—Perseguiré a Winther aunque sea lo último que haga —prometió, apretándole la mano—. Aparte de la detención le haré llegar una multa generosa.

La repentina posesividad hacia él le abrumó. Sonrió.

—No quiero saber nada de él. Descarga toda tu energía en hacerme feliz. Sal conmigo. Te he estado esperando todos estos años, me hice abogado para encontrarte; y ahora que lo he hecho, asume tus responsabilidades —Miles desvió la vista en la distancia, y Phoenix, notándole inseguro por algo, preguntó—. ¿Qué es lo que no tienes claro?

—Wright. El día del _yo nunca,_ cuando te preguntaron si habías besado a algún abogado, ¿por qué dudaste de si beber o no?

Phoenix trató de recordar ese instante, porque, sinceramente, se le había olvidado.

—Ah. Entiendo. ¿Creíste que tenía algo con Winther? Por eso me rechazaste. Creías que me veía con él y de paso confraternizaba contigo, quizá para sacarte algo, ¿no? —Miles se sonrojó, sorprendido de la agudeza del otro, pero no respondió. En su lugar, una mano se posó en su cadera— Fallaste estrepitosamente. Dudaba porque no sabía si la pregunta se debía a un abogado en firme o a alguien que quería serlo. Porque tú entonces ya lo parecías, llevándote esos libros de leyes a la escuela. Y por eso dudé. Eres idiota.

Miles pestañeó, el sonrojo aún visible en su rostro.

—Yo también te quiero.

Ambos esbozaron una sonrisa y Phoenix se permitió soñar.

—¿Qué crees que pensará el juez? —Edgeworth se echó a reír ante la imagen de un juez viéndolos de la mano por las salas del juzgado.

—Creo que fue el único que se dio cuenta de que realmente me apetecía verte sin ropa en el tribunal.

—Te haré un espectáculo más privado, si no te importa —Miles asintió, y volvió a besarlo, esta vez con calma, con parsimonia, usando la lengua, notando la entrepierna de Wright aumentar por momentos. Agarró su corbata, atrayéndole, y le miró a los ojos con intensidad.

—Me alegra haber ganado a Winther.

* * *

Phoenix se incorporó, sintiendo un duro latigazo en la parte baja de su espalda, allí donde pierde el nombre. Esbozó una sonrisa, cerró los ojos, inspiró el aroma tan familiar de su compañero y se dejó llevar por el recuerdo de los últimos días. Miles Edgeworth era ahora su pareja y él acababa de perder la virginidad con la única persona a la que siempre quiso. Sonrió, recordando la sutileza y a la vez la posesividad del fiscal reclamándolo como suyo, los besos acorralándole y sus movimientos inseguros pero constantes. Lo amaba. Después de tanto tiempo, parecía haberse hecho un hueco en la mente del fiscal, y de alguna forma, llegar a su frío corazón. Se dio la vuelta, hundió la nariz en la almohada, aspiró el aroma de ambos mezclado y recordó cuando estuvieron en esa cama por primera vez; cuando Miles le limpiaba la herida, ahora totalmente sana aunque con una severa marca.

Desde entonces, siempre se paraba en esa zona para cubrirla de besos, como si fuera el lugar sagrado de su cuerpo; por suerte, no se detenía ahí. De hecho, Edgeworth era bastante pasional en la cama; Phoenix quedó muy asombrado tras su primer encuentro, y más feliz al comprobar que las constantes sonrisas del fiscal tenían mucho que ver con él. Cerró los ojos para dormir un poco más: estaba solo. Edgeworth tenía trabajo y volvería tarde. Además, el viernes harían un viaje a Kurain, donde Larry pasaba unos días, para contarles la gran noticia. Phoenix se preguntó qué diría el viejo Larry, si lo tomaría bien o tal vez los ignoraría en pos de su nueva modelo. Cómo lograba Larry salir con tremendos ejemplos de la raza humana, era todo un misterio. Aunque después de todo, Phoenix cada vez se convencía más de que ciertas relaciones estaban predestinadas. Desde muy niño admiró a ese pequeño que salió en su defensa aquel día: años después, podía discernir que sí, con Edgeworth todo había comenzado por admiración, pero nunca se quedó ahí. Cuando el fiscal le confesó días atrás que él también lo admiraba por su coraje y tenacidad, se echó a reír ruidosamente. Miles, el fiscal más frío y aparentemente insensible, adoraba su naturaleza pasional y decidida. Todo un complemento.

Después de haber salido a correr, a comprar en las inmediaciones y de charlar con Maya por teléfono, la puerta se abrió y Phoenix se encontró saltando del sofá como si fuera el perro que da la bienvenida a su dueño. El inconfundible traje magenta hizo su aparición y Phoenix suavizó la mirada, atento a todos los movimientos de Miles, tan comedidos, tan perfectos.

—Buenas tardes —dejó a un lado el maletín y se deshizo de la chaqueta. Llevar traje en verano era todo un despropósito. Apenas se había quitado el pañuelo del cuello cuando unos brazos lo inmovilizaron.

—Te he echado de menos, fiscal engreído —Phoenix repartió unos besos por su oreja, y le ayudó a quitarle el pañuelo.

—Recuérdame que te ate cuando quieras morderme aquí —señaló Edgeworth—. Hace calor y me gustaría airear mi esbelto cuello.

Phoenix miró con cariño ese largo cuello, ahora desnudo y lleno de chupetones. Pasó un dedo con suavidad.

—Creí que lo llevabas porque creías estar elegante... —Edgeworth se volvió, con la mirada dura, enfrentándolo.

—¿Creía? No creo nada. Hasta tú has caído por mí —Edgeworth paseó la vista por el pijama de Wright, uno de sus pijamas. Ya no tenía que contenerse al verlo en ellos, tenía permiso para quitárselos o para observarle con lascivia sin fingir. Se arrodilló y tiró de los pantalones hacia abajo: una protuberancia importante estiraba la ropa interior, pugnando por ser liberada. Miles no esperó mucho y también la quitó; Phoenix casi pierde el equilibrio y la sensatez al sentir los dedos de su compañero alrededor de su pene, meciéndolo despacio. Los ojos de Miles brillaban con infinita adoración mientras regalaba atenciones completamente concentrado; cuando sus labios entraron en juego, Phoenix perdió toda cordura: hundió los dedos en el cabello grisáceo de su compañero, tratando de imprimirle un ritmo. Miles se retiró justo cuando Phoenix creía alcanzar la cima; el muy capullo sabía, gracias a sus gritos y jadeos, en qué parte del camino se encontraba. El moreno se agachó para deshacerse de la camisa de Miles, se quitó la suya y tumbó al fiscal para besarlo sin pausa. Las manos de Miles lo agarraban tan fuerte que en ocasiones le dejaba marcas, pero Phoenix nunca se quejaba. Esa pasión del otro le aturdía, le dejaba k.o., rogando por más contacto, más besos, más caricias. Cuando apenas pudo respirar, se apartó de él y acunó su rostro sonrojado con las manos, su cara perfectamente afeitada, sus labios entreabiertos, deseosos de más, sus ojos grises brillando con pura lascivia. Ambos trataron de recuperar el ritmo de la respiración. Phoenix, aún sobre él, arrimó su cara, cerró los ojos y pronunció contra sus labios:

—Te amo, Miles Edgeworth —como respuesta, el otro lo abrazó, volviendo a besarlo en otra tanda donde sus bocas quedaron hinchadas, gastadas, cansadas de bailar—. Fóllame contra el suelo, ahora.

Edgeworth sonrió. Le sorprendía esa faceta de Wright: pasaba de ser ñoño a ser vulgar con la misma rapidez que su automóvil. Se levantó, se deshizo de sus pantalones y ropa interior mientras Wright, tirado en el suelo, trataba de prepararse para él, repitiendo su nombre. Con dedos temblorosos, abrió la mesita donde guardaba los condones y acertó a sacar uno de ellos. Se deshizo del envoltorio, utilizó un poco de lubricante y tras dos caricias mirando a su amante retorciéndose en el suelo, lo colocó, despacio. Se arrodilló frente a Wright, quien le mordió el cuello, por enésima vez, probablemente, dejándole una nueva marca, y pellizcó sus pezones para luego lamerlos, algo que a él le volvía loco. Tras un fugaz intercambio de caricias entre ambos, Miles se deslizó por aquel túnel divino y embistió con fuerza, produciendo un grito desgarrado de la garganta de Wright. Él apenas hablaba: no quería romper el momento con palabras insulsas y pueriles; Wright, sin embargo, vocalizaba todo lo que sentía: tócame aquí, así, más deprisa, jadeos varios, gritos salvajes, demandantes, movimientos firmes, posturas candentes; todo un abanico de formas conspirando para volverlo loco, para hacerlo durar lo menos posible; era extraño complementarse con alguien que parecía exprimir el sexo de forma tan radiante, cuando él gozaba follando con pasividad, con autocontrol, reclamando una y mil veces su propiedad tan preciada, tan valiosa. A veces, Wright sollozaba ante este método y se masturbaba con tanta rapidez que terminaba mucho antes que él. Miles se reía, le acusaba, le decía que era un flojo, que no sabía esperar, que debía disfrutar el sexo como si paladease un buen plato de comida, pero Wright solo le miraba y decía "no puedo, Miles, eres mi perdición". Y cuando Edgeworth sentía el orgasmo próximo, jadeaba y mordía al abogado en la barbilla, en el cuello, en el hombro, para ahogar su pasión y hacerla estallar dentro de su cuerpo. Wright se quedaba jadeando un poco más, como si le costase volver a su estado natural, como si se convirtiera en una bestia salvaje y realizara la transformación a ser humano. Acarició su cabello puntiagudo, tiró de él y le susurró al oído:

—Mis vecinos empiezan a sospechar que estoy montándome orgías a diario.

Phoenix tardaba en contestar, pero lo hacía con mucha ironía.

—No lo creo: eres un estirado, pensarán que estás viendo porno.

—La chica tiene una voz decididamente varonil —rio el otro, apartándose de su cuerpo, agotado, y girando el cuerpo de Phoenix para constatar su salud—. Tienes todas las rayas de mi suelo en tu espalda. ¿Estás seguro de que no te gusta más la cama?

Phoenix se incorporó, sin apenas fuerza, casi sin ánimos para levantarse, recuperándose tan lentamente...

—Quiero hacerlo en tu coche. Quiero hacerlo en todos los sitios posibles, contigo.

—¿En el tribunal también? —Miles se sentó, recuperando su ropa, y Phoenix lo miró, muy serio.

—Quiero que Gumshoe nos mire. Y el juez.

—Sí —rio Miles—, también llamamos a la señorita Hart, para que nos haga unas fotos. Estás loco, Wright.

En ese romántico instante, las tripas de Phoenix pidieron atención inmediata, lo que sacó una sonrisa a ambos.

—¿Comemos?


	8. En familia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Puedo decir que escribir este fic me ha traído mucha satisfacción, independientemente de vuestras opiniones, ya que me ha hecho conocer gente estupenda y decidirme a crear un foro en español para esta pareja, ya que solo hay foros y comunidades en inglés, así que sois bienvenidos para pasaros por allí y comentar. En principio el foro está dedicado a la pareja Phoenix/Miles, pero hablaremos de lo referente al videojuego y hasta haremos nuestros propios campeonatos de fics si se anima la suficiente gente.
> 
> http://www.fanfiction.net/forum/Magenta-y-azul/139999/
> 
> ¡Animaos! De momento acabamos de empezar porque solo somos dos personas, pero espero que si leéis esto y os entra el gusanillo, vengáis al foro para hacer un grupo majo donde podamos dar rienda suelta a nuestras perversiones, digo, ilusiones. XD
> 
> Y mis gracias infinitas a Paradice-Cream porque el fic, sin ella, nunca hubiera sido el mismo.

_8\. En familia_

La brisa fresca de Kurain y las montañas escarpadas eran todo un regalo en contraste con el calor sofocante de Los Ángeles. Cuando Miles y Phoenix llegaron a la villa en el automóvil rojo, con una maleta, Pearl les salió al paso, abrazando las piernas de Nick y saludando con una reverencia a Edgeworth. Arrancó la maleta de la mano del fiscal y la llevó con ambos brazos.

—¡Vas a caerte, Pearly! —gritó Maya desde la casita con estructura japonesa, pero la pequeña la ignoró. Contempló a ambos caminando con parsimonia hacia ella y se lanzó a abrazar al abogado.

—¿Qué tal el viaje, Nick? ¿Cómo se siente teniendo chófer? —hizo un guiño a Edgeworth, quien se sonrojó—. ¿Cómo estás, Edgeworth?

—Hola, Maya —la chica le besó en la mejilla y ladeó el cuello.

—¿Qué es est...? —Miles apartó la mano de Maya, que iba directa hacia su cuello. No quería tener que mostrar los regalitos que Wright le hacía en las sesiones pasionales.

—Me he atado el pañuelo demasiado fuerte —obviamente, Maya lo miró con burla, pero no insistió y los hizo pasar a un salón enorme sin apenas mobiliario, con una mesa de té y cuatro pequeños zabutones para sentarse. Pearl les trajo té y Maya pidió que avisara a Larry, que dormía en una habitación.

—Larry llegó ayer. Borracho. Tuve que ir a buscarle a la estación —informó la chica.

—Qué patético —dijo Miles—, ya tendré una charla con él.

—Al parecer, le había dejado su novia —Maya miró al techo, dubitativa—. ¿Cuántas novias ha tenido Larry, Nick? ¿Diez, quince?

—Ciento veinte —sonrió Phoenix, y ante la cara estupefacta de la chica, aclaró—. Nadie lo sabe, es otro de los secretos que habrá que arrancarle.

—Um —Maya se inclinó hacia Miles, sentado frente a ella, con la cabeza sujeta por sus manos, los codos apoyados en la mesa, esbozando una malévola sonrisa—. ¿Es bueno Nick en la cama?

Qué suerte que Miles no tuviera en ese instante la taza entre sus dedos, o el té en su boca; lo habría escupido. Sí, sí, ya sabía lo directa que podía ser Maya, pero aunque se había preparado para un buen interrogatorio, pensó que la chica tiraría por el lado romántico.

—Grita mucho —dijo Miles con un sonrojo evidente, evitando mirar a su compañero, quien lo pateó por debajo de la mesita. La reacción de Maya fue aún más exagerada, elevándose de la mesa.

—¡Muy bien, Nick, te lo has tirado! Cuánto te envidio, capullo. Edgeworth es muy atractivo y...

Del rostro de Phoenix pareció sobresalir una boca llena de dientes preparados para atacar.

—¡Nada de eso, es mío! Te prohíbo que lo toques, lo beses o fantasees con él. Búscate a otro —Maya volvió a sentarse, y señaló.

—Vaya. Antes no parecías estar tan colado. Edgeworth, cuando yo le decía que a ti te gustaba, me ignoraba y no me hacía caso. Decía que era imposible que te hubieras fijado en él, que eras un témpano de hielo y que... —la entrada de Pearl al salón fue agradecida por ambos. La pequeña se sirvió té como una experta, lo olió, testó su temperatura y se sentó.

—¿Cómo está el inspector Cutre? —Maya estalló en risas y Edgeworth le explicó que Gumshoe seguía trabajando con él. Pearl sacó algo de su bolsillo y lo mostró—. Le he hecho un amuleto de la suerte. Debería vigilar su dieta, señor Edgeworth, el inspector come muy mal, solo le gustan los fideos instantáneos.

—Lo tendré en cuenta cuando salgamos a cenar por ahí —sonrió Miles, asombrado porque Pearl fuese tan directa. Era una ternura escuchar a Pearl expresarse con toda su intención de ser una adulta más.

—He hecho la cena de hoy: tofu frito con rebozado de garbanzo. ¿Le gusta el tofu, señor Edgeworth?

—Claro —sonrió este.

—¿Cuándo vais a comer buenos chuletones, Maya? —dijo Phoenix notando cómo su estómago le pediría llenarlo aún más a mitad de la noche. La chica se encogió de hombros. En la cocina Fey no solían comer demasiada carne, y definitivamente, Pearl era vegetariana. Ella no tenía ninguna gana de probar "cadáveres sangrientos" como los llamaba.

—La comida vegetariana es muy equilibrada, Wright —Pearl unió las manos, emocionada, y preguntó al fiscal:

—¿Cuál es su plato favorito?

—Los caracoles —Pearl pareció a punto de echarse a llorar y Miles miró con desesperación a uno y otro—, pero también las gambas, los mejillones, el pescado... Wright, ayúdame.

—No pasa nada. Pearl, el señor Edgeworth come caracoles cuando han llegado a una edad muy avanzada y ya no se pueden desplazar.

La niña pareció entender y volvió a sonreír. A Phoenix se le escapó una risita y Miles le golpeó, ordenándole callar. Maya la mandó a por más té.

—Lo siento, es un poco sensible con la comida —Phoenix no podía parar de reír. Adoptar a Miles en su mundo particular iba a ser toda una experiencia.

Larry se resistía a despertar, aludiendo una resaca de caballo, y Maya le dio una aspirina; sobre las seis de la tarde, Miles y Phoenix volvieron de caminar por el bosque y se sentaron a cenar. Larry ya estaba despierto y los saludó con cierto rictus de derrota. Comenzó a contar su historia con la última novia mientras Maya y Pearl traían los platos a la mesa. Miles decidió ayudar a las chicas porque no quería aguantar los lloriqueos de Larry, quien, seguramente, volvería a beber esa misma noche y quién sabe si no les cantaría a los peces del jardín. Al fiscal le sorprendió encontrar una cocina tradicional con horno de leña en la mansión Fey; las paredes cubiertas de antiguos utensilios para cocinar y mucho pescado y platos ligeros.

—Por la canalización, nuestros cuerpos necesitan mantenerse ligeros; por eso aquí no se come mucha carne. Una pena, ¿no?

—No soy muy amante de la carne, prefiero el pescado. Maya —la joven se volvió para ver a Miles algo inseguro, mirando en la dirección de Pearl, que batía unos huevos.

—Está bien, Edgeworth, no te preocupes.

—Sí lo estoy. Esa niña os adora a ti y a Nick y no sé cómo se tomará el hecho de que nosotros...

—No te preocupes, la he estado preparando para eso, le he dicho que me gusta un chico de aquí —Edgeworth se preguntó si la pequeña se conformaría con ese cuento. Por Phoenix, conocía la tremenda obsesión de Pearl por Maya y Phoenix como pareja; quizá le echara de la mansión esa misma noche. Por si acaso, se había llevado un cojín y una manta para dormir en el coche.

La cena fue agradable y amena, con Larry conversando sobre sus anécdotas haciendo entrevistas, Maya riendo y aportando otras anécdotas de Kurain; Pearl cuidando de que todo el mundo tuviese algo servido en los platos; Phoenix riéndose y pasándolo bien y Miles preocupado mientras miraba las gambas y pensaba qué diferencia habría entre unas pequeñas gambas y unos caracoles, si apenas eran lo mismo y a Pearl no parecía importarle el destino de las primeras. Maya les obsequió con un dulce tradicional de la casa Fey como postre, que consistía en un bollito de hojaldre relleno de arándanos y del que Larry repitió tres veces, mientras se lamentaba porque quería comer todos los días cocina decente, y para ello se tenía que casar, y ello le llevó a recordar su última conquista y volvió a marearlos a todos con Crespulita.

—Si puedo darte mi opinión —dijo Miles, un poco molesto—, te diría que te apuntaras a un curso de cocina. La mujer no sabe cocinar porque esté en su ADN; además, es un pensamiento machista y retrógrado.

Pearl aplaudió, y Larry volvió a lloriquear.

—Estupendo, Edgey, me haré cocinero, no me importa. Dime, ¿me prestarás tú el dinero que cuesta el curso? No creo que sea barato.

—Deja de gastártelo en viajes y copas con tus churris y comienza a ahorrar, Larry, como hacemos Edgeworth y yo —añadió Phoenix, aunque entendía en parte a su amigo, porque él no cobraba suficiente ni siquiera para hacerse un pequeño viaje; se vio en el futuro, pidiendo en la calle para poder satisfacer los caros gustos de Edgeworth si no quería que le diera una patada y lo cambiara por otro. Aquel pensamiento le hizo deprimirse. Miró a Miles: él ya lo tenía todo: era guapo, inteligente, responsable, tenía piso, coche, un sueldo más que decente y un increíble guardarropa. ¿Por qué demonios se había fijado en él? Es como si Gumshoe saliera con Lana Skye. Aún no se lo explicaba.

—Lo que no entiendo es una cosa: si vosotros estáis siempre rodeados de bellezas extraordinarias, ¿por qué no les echáis el lazo, tíos? —Maya apretó los puños. Si Larry añadiese que cualquiera de ellas le valía, le plantaría un puñetazo bien dado, sin remordimientos.

—Me gusta el rumbo que ha tomado esta conversación —empezó Miles—, de hecho, nos viene muy bien para algo que tenemos que deciros. Wright.

El abogado lo miró, atónito.

—¿Qué? ¿Yo? ¿Por qué?

—Porque aquí hay más amigos tuyos que míos. Por eso. Dispara —Phoenix tragó saliva, contemplando las caras expectantes de Maya, Larry y la pequeña Pearl, mientras Edgeworth, cruzado de brazos y con una solemne cara de mando, aguardaba sin mucha paciencia. Finalmente, Phoenix sonrió y una malévola sonrisa asomó a su rostro. Si iba a ser él quien hablara, avergonzaría a su pareja.

—Yo ya he echado el lazo al mejor partido de Los Ángeles: tiene dinero, un bonito automóvil, un cuerpo impresionante, un trabajo indefinido y me quiere.

Larry se levantó como un resorte, totalmente emocionado.

—¿En serio, tío? ¿Tú y Edgey estáis juntos? —las caras de ambos fueron un poema. Edgeworth enrojeció aún más tras la descripción de Phoenix; Phoenix lo miró, algo fastidiado por haber sido eclipsado por él, después de un estupendo monólogo; Pearl pestañeó, confusa, y Maya estalló en risas.

—Qué tierno, todo el mundo lo sabía menos vosotros…

—¿Qué ocurre, Maya, la mística?

—Nick y el señor Edgeworth están enamorados —Pearl abrió unos ojos como platos, y una boca tan grande como un buzón. Maya observó cómo Miles la miraba, puro miedo a ser rechazado plasmado en el rostro.

—¿Dos hombres pueden enamorarse? —fue la pregunta de Pearl, algo descolocada.

—Claro que sí, ¿por qué no? Aquí en Kurain no sucede mucho, pero en la ciudad es muy común porque hay mucha más gente y también mucho más donde elegir.

—¿Ellos se han elegido? ¿Nick y el señor Edgeworth se han elegido entre millones de personas? —Maya asintió, y los ojos de Pearl brillaron con sobreexcitación. Realmente, Pearl no tenía prejuicio alguno; simplemente, vivía en una sociedad muy clásica, con matrimonios arreglados. Saber que una pareja se había unido de forma romántica le hacía pensar en el maravilloso mundo que había allá afuera; ella también quería una pareja así de mayor. No alguien que eligiera su familia, sino algún chico que encontrara en algún viaje a las montañas, o quizá en el parque de atracciones, o tal vez yendo al río a pescar…—. Enhorabuena, Nick. También a ti, Edgeworth. Haceos felices y no os peleéis.

—Um. Lo tendré en cuenta —Miles recibió la felicitación algo impresionado: no esperaba esa alegría por parte de nadie. Su rostro se ensanchó y mostró una sonrisa espléndida, mientras Pearl le sonreía.

Phoenix seguía mirando a Larry con suspicacia. Quería saber por qué demonios su mejor amigo lo sabía.

—No me mires así, tío. Se notaba mucho. Edgey ya estaba completamente colado por ti en secundaria; el día del picnic solo quise dejaros solos para ver si tú sentías lo mismo—Phoenix cerró la boca, y su expresión cambió completamente. El día del picnic. ¿Sería posible que gracias a la generosidad de Larry, ellos dos hubieran acabado emparejados? Con razón Edgeworth le dijo que Larry lo había hecho adrede, aunque jamás pensó en eso; creyó que Larry estaba más interesado en ligar con niñas. Quizá fue un poco de todo, concluyó.

—Así que se notaba mucho —habló Edgeworth mirando a Larry—. Ven conmigo, quiero interrogarte.

—¡Eh! ¡Esto no es un juicio! ¡Protesto!

Como Larry se fuera arrastrado del brazo por Edgeworth mientras Pearl los seguía, animándolos, Phoenix y Maya se quedaron frente a la mesa, recogiendo los platos.

—Me alegro tanto, Nick. ¿Cuándo te mudas?

—No me mudo, Maya. No podemos ir tan deprisa. Edgeworth es de los que van despacio. Me costó mucho convencerlo de que tuviéramos relaciones tan pronto, decía que quería esperar.

Maya lo miró, soñadora.

—Eso es encantador.

—No lo es. Todavía tengo clavados los muelles de mi sofá en la espalda. ¿Cuánto crees que tardará en pedírmelo? Su cama es gloriosa…

—Creo que no lo hará. Pensará que es muy aburrido para ti irte a vivir a su casa.

—¿Qué? —Phoenix no entendía nada. Deseaba estar con Edgeworth todos los días, pero conocía el temperamento del fiscal: le gustaba la soledad y la tranquilidad, y con él no la tendría. Ambos habían establecido que a diario se verían poco y los fines de semana Phoenix se quedaría secuestrado en el piso de Miles.

_Es tan excitante ser secuestrado por el fiscal más caliente de Los Ángeles…_

_Y aún más ser foll…_

—¡Nick! Tienes una cara de salido que me preocupa. Por favor, no hagáis ruido esta noche, me da envidia.

Cuando todos se retiraron a dormir, Phoenix y Miles entraron en un cuartito donde había un enorme colchón sobre el suelo; a los lados, dos mesitas, en una de ellas, dentro de un pequeño jarrón transparente, varias ramas de lilas silvestres, para decorar; en la otra, tres enormes velas de color blanco. Una puerta comunicaba el cuarto con el jardín, y Phoenix la abrió para contemplar la noche estrellada. A su lado, un azorado Edgeworth lo miraba, vestido ya con el pijama.

—Mira, Wright, hay luciérnagas —el abogado las localizó, volando alrededor del patio y del pequeño charco con peces; se desplazaban despacio, dándole al lugar un aire más solemne. Phoenix recordó haber estado con Maya en ese mismo lugar, aunque no en el mismo cuarto; los dos miraban la luna mientras compartían preocupaciones. Ahora, el fiscal yacía a su lado, en silencio, ajeno a su increíble sensualidad. Decidió ponerse el pijama, ignorando el batir apresurado de su pecho y el cantar de los grillos, siendo incapaz de concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera su amante, sentado mirando el jardín.

—Es un buen sitio para vivir —murmuró Edgeworth con miedo a levantar la voz y romper el encanto. Phoenix se colocó tras él, con las piernas abiertas para rodearle. Aspiró su aroma y besó su cuello.

—Cualquier sitio está bien si se vive contigo —silencio. A Edgeworth todavía le avergonzaban ciertos elogios, se ponía tenso, como si estuviera hablando de otra persona—. Dime una cosa, Miles, cuando te pregunté en la cafetería si tenías alguna táctica para no saltar sobre tu conquista, ¿por qué me mentiste?

—No te mentí. Realmente no tengo ninguna táctica —el fiscal acarició el muslo de Wright, perdido en sus pensamientos.

—Pero a mí me cuesta tener las manos lejos de ti —admitió, repasando con las manos las líneas de su pecho.

—Si yo te hubiera rechazado, ¿te habrías ido de Los Ángeles?

—Sí —le susurró en la oreja, lamiéndola con fervor.

—Mentiroso. Te conozco. Sé que no hubieras renunciado. Me habrías torturado con tu imagen en todos los juicios y me hubieras emborrachado para aprovecharte de mí.

—¿Eso crees? —sonrió sin dejar de prodigar caricias al fiscal. Notaba cómo se aceleraba el latido de su corazón y él comenzó a excitarse—. Lo que yo creo es que fuimos un par de idiotas. Si realmente sentíamos algo y estuvimos tanto tiempo escondiéndolo, ¿por qué lo hicimos? Es decir, ¿no sería más fácil habernos sincerado?

—No, Wright. Jamás hubiera superado tu rechazo, por eso nunca te dije nada. No estaba seguro de que te hiciera gracia; ni siquiera creía que te gustaran los hombres.

Phoenix prefirió callar y no relatar el episodio con Dahlia Hawthorne, con quien sí se había besado y mantenido una relación, aunque muy casta.

—Pero si te mandé un montón de señales… de verdad, me cuesta creer que no las vieras.

—Sí las vi, pero creía que tramabas algo con Winther. Nunca habías estado tan cerca de mí y eso me puso en guardia.

—Pero ¿por qué sospechaste de Winther? Nunca me viste hacer ninguna maniobra que te diera derecho a pensar eso. ¿O sí? —el silencio de Edgeworth fue tan aplastante, que Phoenix lo giró.

Miles suspiró, y pensó que había llegado la hora de confesar.

—Os vi en el tribunal, el día que le entregaste el traje —Phoenix se perdió en los acerados ojos del fiscal, y abrió mucho la boca—. Y te pregunté varias veces por qué fuiste a Watts, y solo me dabas largas. ¿No eran esos motivos suficientes?

Phoenix le besó con suavidad en el cuello y Miles apretó los brazos de Wright que yacían alrededor de su cuerpo.

—Mmmmm, tengo que castigarte por haberme hecho esos feos —Phoenix sonrió. El poder estar tan cerca del fiscal, invadiendo su espacio personal, rozándole, casi le parecía mentira. A pesar de todo, Edgeworth seguía sin tomar demasiado contacto con él salvo cuando tenían sexo; parecía ser una costumbre aprendida. Una pena, porque él quería estar todo el día colgado de su cuerpo, cual mono de feria.

—Wright —el fiscal se revolvió sobre sí mismo para quedar frente a frente. Phoenix le retiró un mechón de pelo y acarició su mejilla. No podía dejar de tocarle, era como una droga—. ¿Por qué te gusto?

La pregunta, hecha con toda la seriedad del mundo, le hizo estallar en carcajadas. Quiso burlarse, pero la mirada de Miles era dura y exigía respuesta.

—Bromeas. ¿Te has mirado a un espejo? Espera. Eso lo haces todos los días. ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

Miles pareció sufrir de dolor de cabeza, porque se talló las sienes con los dedos.

—Aparte del físico, claro.

—Te admiro —Phoenix elevó los ojos, para enumerar más cualidades—. Tú fuiste la razón por la que me hice abogado; supuse que te encontraría en algún tribunal si elegía la misma profesión que tú; me gusta tu sentido de la justicia, me gusta que siempre quieras superarte a ti mismo; me gusta que a veces las emociones te embarguen por cosas tan nimias que nadie le daría importancia; me abruma tu profesionalidad y eres muy tranquilo. Podría pasarme horas a tu lado aunque no dijeras nada. Y cuando te fuiste no podía imaginarme en un mundo donde tú no estuvieras vivo.

Miles pestañeó, inseguro.

—¿No te aburro?

—¿Aburrirme? Tienes muchos temas de conversación, y cuando hablamos, lo hacemos durante horas.

—Entiendo —asumió el fiscal—, pero soy… serio. Tú estás acostumbrado a tipos como Larry, chicas como Maya.

Phoenix volvió a echarse a reír.

—¿Larry? Larry no se calla, es bruto, inconstante y nunca cumple lo que dice; además, siempre se mete en líos. En cuanto a Maya, sí la quiero mucho, pero me controla demasiado; a veces necesito tregua. Y es verdad, me río mucho con ella, pero tú tienes tu particular sentido del humor. Y si no, me da igual, me gusta el resto de ti.

Miles se veía completamente sonrojado, como una colegiala, algo que a su edad parecía impensable; miró a Phoenix con verdadero entusiasmo y agradecimiento y le plantó un beso suave y cariñoso. El abogado, impresionado por esa impetuosa muestra de afecto, totalmente imprevisible cuando sales con alguien como Edgeworth, lo estudió detenidamente.

—¿A qué viene esa pregunta? ¿Sigues pensando que tramo algo?

Miles lo miró, molesto. Como el otro no pareciera continuar, señaló:

—Estoy inseguro, Wright —la confesión le cayó al abogado como un jarro de agua fría. Así que era eso… se estaba planteando su relación. Un momento. Si fuera así no lo habría confesado delante de Maya, Pearl y Larry…

—¿Inseguro porque aún no sabes si quieres seguir con la relación o inseguro porque no confías en mí?

—Solo sigo —sus ojos viajaron a un punto fijo en la inmensidad y volvieron a los ojos de Wright—…impresionado porque sientas algo por mí.

Phoenix se levantó, preocupado. ¿Pues no le había demostrado al fiscal cuánto lo quería? Quizá no. Tal vez no lo había hecho bien; a lo mejor Edgeworth estaba incómodo con sus constantes visitas o con sus abrazos. Quizá debía comprarle regalos caros para mostrarle cuánto le quería. ¿Y si no era bueno en el sexo? Comenzó a sudar frío. ¿Y si se había precipitado y realmente Edgeworth no quería sexo con él tan pronto? Dijo que quería esperar, quizá tenía algún motivo. Sudó aún más.

—Wright, ¿qué pasa? ¿He dicho algo malo? —Edgeworth se levantó a su vez, y agarró al abogado por los brazos. Phoenix lo miró a los ojos y entonces entendió la tontería: se echó a reír.

—¡Oh, demonios, somos un par de idiotas! Tú piensas que yo no puedo quererte, ¿por qué? Te he dado mis razones. Pero hete aquí que yo soy mucho menos interesante: llevo menos tiempo en la abogacía, menos casos ganados, ni siquiera tengo coche, ni soy independiente económicamente; tal vez te parezco tonto porque la gente me lía en casos que luego no son remunerados y además sudo como un cerdo. Ah, sin hablar de que no tengo un ápice de gusto por la moda.

Ahora era Miles quien parecía enfadado. Lo tomó de la mano, apagó la luz y lo empujó hacia el colchón. Le retiró la ropa, le dejó en calzoncillos y se posicionó sobre él para besarle con suavidad, los brazos colocados a cada lado de la cara para impedirle escapar, mientras el abogado se enroscaba a su cuerpo, atrayéndolo. El fiscal le prodigó caricias y besos en todo el cuerpo, encendiendo a Phoenix, quien apenas diez minutos después trataba de elevar la cadera para tener aún más contacto.

—Wright, tranquilo, disfrútalo —rio Miles obligándole a bajar la cadera.

—No puedo, Miles, me vuelves loco —el abogado hundió los dedos en su pelo, intercambiaron posiciones y Phoenix comenzó a atacar su cuello.

—Tregua —suplicó Miles, tratando de apartarlo de él, medio divertido. Phoenix le desabrochaba la parte de arriba del pijama cuando se escuchó un golpe seguido de un grito. Ambos se miraron, preocupados, se levantaron con premura y corrieron hacia el cuarto de Maya: allí se encontraron con una interesante visión: Maya, sentada sobre su futón y pestañeando, sorprendida; a su lado, una muy enfadada Pearl tenía subida la manga de su kimono y la mano derecha abierta; frente a ella, un dolorido Larry se tapaba la cara con la mano, en evidente estado de dolor y shock.

—Larry, ¿qué haces en la habitación de las chicas? —inquirió Phoenix, con las manos en las caderas.

—Yo… como vosotros estáis... pensaba que Maya estaba libre y… creí que podría tener algo con ella, pero… tiene guardaespaldas.

Phoenix se apiadó un poco de Larry, porque la derecha de Pearls era bastante temible, él la había probado; si la niña pensaba en Larry tratando de sobrepasarse con su maestra, obviamente, debería haber dolido mucho. Miles, a su lado, lo miró, furioso, y lo cogió del cuello de su camiseta.

—Ven conmigo, Butz, eres una desgracia.

Pearl se plantó ante Phoenix, indignada.

—¡Quería propasarse con Maya, la mística! Venía a contarnos un cuento, pero no me creí nada cuando comenzó a ponerse cada vez más cerca de su futón.

—Cálmate, Pearl, estoy bien —dijo una atónita Maya, todavía asimilando los acontecimientos. Phoenix se arrodilló ante ellas, miró a la niña y dijo:

—Muy bien, Pearls. Aunque no creo que Larry vuelva a acercarse.

—Señor Nick, protegeré a Maya, la mística. Puedes irte a dormir con tu persona especial —a Maya no le pasó desapercibida ese levantamiento de ceja que podía significar "no dormía precisamente, querida", y se fijó en el bonito bulto que adornaba la ingle de su amigo.

—Oh, Nick, siento haberte arruinado la noche —el moreno se rascó la nuca: había sido sorprendido.

—No importa, Maya. Me había asustado, creí que había entrado alguien...

—¡Claro que entró alguien! ¡Entró ese amigo suyo de ojos de borrego! —recordó Pearl, desdoblando la manga en un gesto totalmente horrorizado.

El abogado sonrió ante la descripción, aunque Larry no presentaba peligro alguno. ¿Qué le habría hecho Miles? Pensar en su fiscal todo poderoso vistiendo solo los pantalones del pijama, dominándole, le traía ciertos sentimientos lujuriosos. Tendría que portarse mal algún día, decidió. Unas caricias en el pecho lo despertaron de su fantasía.

—Um. Estás muy bueno, Nick. Creí que con toda esa carne que comes el cuerpo no te haría justicia —observó Maya.

—Qué cosas tan bonitas me dices, y espera que Edgeworth no te pille con tus manos sobre mí si no quieres que te mande al mismo sitio donde ha enviado a Larry —Maya rio y se preguntó qué habría hecho Edgeworth con Larry. Suspiró. Ya no vería a Nick tanto como querría; le agarró del brazo y se apoyó en su hombro.

—Cuéntanos un cuento, Nick. Nos cuesta dormirnos —Phoenix estuvo a punto de añadir que si no le echara tanto azúcar a su té no le pasarían esas cosas, pero se sentó junto a ella, con la cabeza de Pearl apoyada en su regazo y miró al techo, tratando de inspirarse. ¿Un cuento? Sonrió.

—Érase una vez un niño llamado Po que tenía un amigo; un día, los compañeros de clase lo acusaron de que había robado el dinero para el almuerzo de otro niño, llamado Ed. Po se puso muy triste, él juraba y perjuraba que no había robado ese dinero; Ed se levantó de su silla y lo defendió sin dudarlo. Po se quedó muy sorprendido ante la fe de ese desconocido hacia él; pronto se hicieron amigos, Po, Ed y La, el matón de la clase.

Un día, la profesora les pidió a todos los niños que trajeran una cesta de comida para celebrar un picnic; Po y Ed se quedaron solos porque La quería ligar con las compañeras de clase, porque era un mujeriego de cuidado; realmente, La sabía que Po y Ed estaban unidos desde el episodio del dinero, y por algún motivo, no se dignó a aparecer. Ed y Po disfrutaron de la rica comida y después, el primero quiso saber a quién le gustaba Po, pero este tenía vergüenza de decírselo. No quería decirle que era un chico, porque quizá se burlaría, pero tampoco quería mentirle, porque era su amigo, así que le dio tres besos como respuesta, porque a quien quería era a él. Ed se quedó muy sorprendido, y por un momento, Po pensó que lo rechazaría; sin embargo, Ed esbozó una sonrisa enorme y sus ojos brillantes se achinaron. Pero un día, ocurrió una desgracia; Ed se marchó del colegio porque le había sucedido algo a su padre. Po estaba tan triste que no quiso comer durante varios meses. Entonces recordó a qué se dedicaría Ed de mayor y se propuso estudiar lo mismo para poder encontrarlo cuando fueran mayores. Eligió la misma profesión que él, y al final se encontraron frente a unas puertas. Ed le sonrió y se giró para abrir la puerta; después cogió a Po de la mano y sonriente, ambos atravesaron los portones. Estarían juntos para siempre.

* * *

Miles Edgeworth acusó el fresco de la noche porque solo llevaba pantalones, y había estado fuera en el jardín hasta que tuvo atado a Larry a un árbol. Así aprendería a no poner las manos donde no debía, aunque se permitió un poco de compasión hacia el tipo, que ni siquiera tenía un trabajo, ni una pareja estable; en la vida de Larry todo debía ser tan fugaz… También sus pies notaron el frío suelo; al entrar en la mansión se dirigió hacia su cuarto, y al verlo vacío volvió al de Maya y Pearl. La niña tenía una tremenda derecha, era peor que Franziska. Cuando el fiscal abrió la puerta, despacio, se encontró una bella estampa: Wright estaba tumbado entre los dos futones; Pearl yacía sobre el suyo, enroscada a la pierna derecha del abogado; al otro lado yacía Maya, tapada por la sábana, con ambas manos agarrando la izquierda de Wright: todos estaban dormidos. Miles sonrió, girando la cabeza en señal de resignación, y dijo, por lo bajo:

—Y tú preguntas por qué me fijé en ti. Todo el mundo te quiere, idiota. Y Maya y Pearl son personas a las que nunca podré ganar.

Cerró de nuevo la puerta y caminó hacia su cuarto. Ya tendrían muchos más días para gozar juntos. Él se encargaría de secuestrarlo más a menudo.

**Fin**

_15/07/2013_

_FF_FF_


End file.
